Affaire de sexe ou affaire de coeur
by Lavande B.P
Summary: quand lily décide de voir comment James se comporte réellement sans qu'elle soit là, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée et il faut en subir les conséquences...
1. Sayuri Lupin

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic lol

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le titre il est assez explicite enfin bref petit résumé

Lily et les maraudeurs sont en vacances, Remus parvient à convaincre Lily de se faire passer pour sa cousine et ainsi voir que le vrai James n'est pas celui que l'on croit

Voilà dites moi quoi !!! bonne lecture et laissez moi une review stp….

**Chapitre 1: Sayuri Lupin**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, les deux préfets des Gryffondors s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir:

« Bonnes vacances Remus.

- Bonnes vacances Lily. Peut-être que l'année prochaine des personnes changeront et que d'autres ouvriront les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? Dis moi.

- J'espère que pendant les vacances James changera et que toi tu ouvriras les yeux et lui donneras une chance.

- Jamais il ne changera, jamais je ne lui donnerai de chance.

- Si, tu ne le connais pas, quand tu n'es pas là et pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? Tu m'as donné une chance quand je suis devenu loup garou. Tu as donné une chance à Sirius quand tu as appris pour sa famille alors que sa famille a tué la tienne. Tu as donné une chance à Peter quand il t'a transformée en homme. Alors donnes-en une à James. Je te jure que si tu le connaissais comme nous le connaissons tu l'apprécierais.

- Mais il est si arrogant, il croit que parce que je suis une fille je vais me laisser faire et sortir avec.

- Il n'est arrogant qu'avec toi.

- C'est ton ami, normal que tu le défendes.

- Non je ne le défends pas parce que c'est mon ami, mais parce que c'est une personne géniale et tu as des a priori qui sont faux.

- Disons que je te crois. Comment veux-tu que mes a priori se dissipent ? Si comme tu le dis il n'est arrogant qu'en ma présence ?

- Tu as un certains don pour quelque chose, je crois. Quelque chose que tu n'utilises jamais. Je reste une semaine chez moi et après je vais chez James, viens ave moi, tu seras ma cousine.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, si tu vois vraiment que James est le même alors je te laisserai.

- Mais il ne va rien se douter ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a assez de place et il invite toujours des amis pendant les vacances. Ses vrais amis.

- Ok.

- Je viens te chercher lundi à 10h.

- Bien.

- Au revoir.

Au revoir. »

Elle laissa partir Remus. Il était de taille moyenne, châtains, aux yeux de miel et au sourire mystérieux. C'était le meilleur ami de Lily et un des meilleurs amis de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Cependant elle le considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle se dépêcha de prendre le bus pour retourner chez elle. Ou plutôt chez sa sœur. Depuis la mort de ses parents; Pétunia était la responsable légale de Lily. Tous les jours elle faisait payer sa cadette d'être une sorcière, c'est pour cela que Lily faisait tout pour ne pas rentrer.

« C'est toi ?

- Oui. »

Le ton de Pétunia était aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg. Lily monta dans sa chambre. Elle y resta pour lire et commencer ses devoirs, mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Remus enfin les paroles du garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que James Potter soit ainsi. La semaine se passa lentement. Le lundi matin, Pétunia ayant un rendez vous était partie, laissant seule Lily. Elle regarda dans un miroir et vit une jeune femme rousse, aux yeux verts émeraudes, aux fines lèvres et aux courbes délicates. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Lily Evans n'avait pas utilisé son don. En effet, la jeune femme était une métamorphomage, elle s'en était aperçue quand elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Mais elle avait toujours gardé sa véritable apparence. À présent elle était contrainte d'utiliser pour voir les sentiments d'un garçon. Elle se concentra un peu et ses cheveux devinrent noirs de jais fins et très longs lui arrivant en bas de ses fesses, son teint était très pale, ses yeux étaient des amandes bleues ciel, sa bouche était rouge sang et ses formes étaient plus présentes. Elle était vraiment d'une grande beauté. Elle s'habilla rapidement. La sonnette retentit:

« Salut Rémus.

- Salut…Lily ?

- Elle même.

- Très réussit. Admira-t-il. James résistera mais Sirius pas. Fais gaffe on voit très bien quand tu rougis. Sayuri Lupin tu es toujours aussi belle chère cousine.

- Cher cousin je vous remercie. On y va comment ?

- Ma mère nous emmène chez moi et on prend la poudre de cheminette.

- Ok.

- Il faut que je te prévienne, tu as intérêt à faire très attention à ce que tu vas dire. James est très intelligent il retient très facilement tout ce qu'on lui dit même les choses qui semblent anodines. Donc tu oublies que tu es Lily que tu détestes James; mais tu es Sayuri Lupin, ma cousine qui peut avoir un sale caractère quand elle veut. »

Elle suivit Remus qui lui expliqua toute l'histoire qu'il avait inventé sous le regard bienveillant de madame Lupin.

« Godric's Hollow. Dit Lily dans l'antre de la cheminée. »

Après un voyage tourmenté elle atterrit enfin. Elle toussa plusieurs fois:

« Salut. »

Lily leva le regard vers Sirius Black, il était grand, des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux gris et un sourire charmeur.

« Salut.

- Tu es la cousine de Remus ?

- Non sa grand mère.

- Très drôle je pensais pas que les Lupin avaient de l'humour.

- Sirius. S'affligea Remus qui venait d'arriver.

- Désolé. Je m'appelle Sirius Black…et tu es…

- Sayuri Lupin.

- Comment ça ce fait que Remus ne nous ait jamais parlé de toi.

- Remus! Gronda-t-elle.

- Parce qu'avant on était pas très heureux de supporter la compagnie de l'autre. Où est James ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre entrain de rêver de Lily.

- Hein ? Demanda Lily.

- Ah oui Remus ne t'a peut-être pas expliquée mais James est fou amoureux d'une fille qui le repousse et il s'accroche. Je vais le chercher.

- Oui. »

Lily se tourna vers Remus.

« Tu l'as dit à qui ?

- A personne.

- C'est grand ici.

- Oui c'est un manoir. Il est immense, il appartient à sa famille depuis des siècles.

- Je comprends pourquoi il est si arrogant.

- Lily.

- Tiens c'est plus Sayuri ?

- Tu vas me rendre fou.

- Tout comme d'autres.

- Sayuri.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si je me souviens bien tu as dit que je devais oublier qui j'étais donc j'ai décidé de me lâcher.

- J'ai peur si tu veux savoir.

- Tu peux.

- Voilà notre hôte. James voici Sayuri, Sayuri voici James. »

James Potter était grand musclé, il devait avoir deux têtes de plus que Lily, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des lunettes cachant des yeux marrons et un mince sourire.

« Salut.

- Salut Sayuri. »

Le ton de James était simple.

« Sayuri. Appela Sirius.

- Oui ?

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était très étonnant que tu es des yeux aussi bleus alors que tu es chinoise ? On dirait de l'eau.

- Oui.

- En tout cas tu es très belle. Fit-il sur un ton charmeur.

- Descends de ton piédestal parce que je ne sortirai pas avec toi. »

Remus et James explosèrent de rire tandis que Sirius regardait la jeune femme ébahi par ce qu'elle venait de dire:

« James tu devrais montrer sa chambre à Sayuri. Dit Remus.

- Oui. »

Il ouvrit la marche montant les escaliers:

« C'est magnifique ici.

- Oui, tout est d'origine, le manoir est à ma famille depuis sa construction.

- Toute cette richesse ne te monte pas à la tête ?

- Remus t'aurait-il parlé de moi ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas il m'a raconté des choses qui se passaient à Poudlard.

- De quel genre ?

- Une certaine Lily.

- Oh! »

Lily fut étonnée de voir pour la première fois James Potter rougir, il aurait put sans aucun problème se fondre avec la tapisserie qui était juste derrière lui. Il passa l'un de ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné ce qui surpris

encore plus Lily:

« On est arrivés. »

Il ouvrit la porte, Lily découvrit une grande chambre, chaleureuse, luxueuse.

« C'est…c'est magnifique. »

Elle se tourna vers James, il était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte un sourire franc en coin.

« N'est-ce pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Toi. On dirait un enfant dans un magasin de jouet.

- Très drôle.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Il entra dans la chambre et ouvrit l'une des fenêtres où il y avait un balcon, il s'y accouda, Lily s'approcha, un immense jardin s'étendait à perte de vue et un lac sur le coté. Le tout était entouré d'une épaisse forêt.

« Je rêve.

- Non, mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile de faire autrement. Même moi le matin je me dis que je rêve et pourtant. Nos chambres sont reliés par ce balcon et les couloirs. La mienne est juste à coté, après il y a celle de Sirius et enfin celle de Remus.

- Hum…

- J'espère que ta chambre te plaira.

- Tu plaisantes je pense que je vais carrément déménager. »

James lui sourit et s'en alla:

« On est dans le salon si tu nous cherches, je te laisse ranger tes vêtements.

- Merci James.

- De rien. Ah oui je sais pas si Remus te l'a dit mais Sirius a des réveils qui sont tout sauf agréables. Et il ne va pas s'arrêter à un refus de ta part.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux être tout sauf sympas de temps en temps.

- Bien…fais comme chez toi. »

Lily resta plusieurs minutes sur le balcon, elle se dit que finalement peut-être que Rémus n'avait pas totalement tort, peut-être que l'arrogant James Potter n'était en réalité pas si arrogant que ça. Elle rangea ses affaires et descendit:

« Sirius lâche moi! Dit James.

- Quoi ? Elle m'a carrément envoyé sur les roses, c'est la cousine de Remus, sors avec.

- Non je ne sortirai pas avec Sayuri, je veux Lily.

- Il m'énerve.

- Sirius laisse faire James et de toute façon Sayuri est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut.

- Moi en tout cas je la trouve super belle, si tu n'en veux pas c'est moi qui l'aurai.

- Sirius ma cousine n'est pas un morceau de viande alors tu te calmes. »

Lily esquissa un sourire et entra surprenant James et Sirius mais pas Remus.

« Sayuri !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Sirius.

- Rien. Maman vient d'arriver et je crois que mon père aussi on va te présenter.

- Bien. »

Lily suivit les garçons et entra dans une salle à manger, elle y trouva deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. La femme était châtains, les yeux marrons et un sourire chaleureux s'échappant de ses lèvres. L'homme était le portrait craché de James mais il avait les yeux bleus.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Alors comme ça tu es la cousine de Remus.

- Oui.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. Remarqua le père de James.

- Sayuri est le portrait de sa mère et donc de ma tante.

- Tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Merci, madame.

- Tu viens d'où ? »

Lily récita en bonne élève qu'elle était, l'histoire que Remus lui avait raconté. Elle trouva les parents de James très aimable, gentil et simple ce qui contrastait énormément avec le manoir. Le repas se passa tranquillement, l'après midi aussi, Lily laissa les garçons qui avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire pour découvrir le manoir. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé sa visite qu'elle ne retrouvait déjà plus son chemin.

« C'est pas vrai…je commence déjà…je suis déjà passé par là à moins que ça soit par là…ah mais c'est pas vrai tout se ressemble…dit la jeune fille. »

Elle trouva enfin le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Elle souffla et alla dans le jardin rejoignant les garçons, James et Sirius jouaient au quidditch tendit que Remus lisait tranquillement.

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce manoir. Je me suis perdue j'ai mis une bonne heure avant de retrouver le chemin pour aller à ma chambre. »

Remus pouffa de rire, il leva ses yeux de son livre et dit:

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- James.

- Remus la nature t'a donné le don de parler pourrais-tu s'il te plait utiliser ce don pour faire des phrases complètes ?

- Que penses-tu de James ?

- Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures et tu veux que j'émette un jugement, attends au moins la fin de la semaine.

- Bien. Mais de toute façon je le verrai. »

Lily s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant Sirius et James un peu plus loin jouer avec le vif d'or de James. Ce ne fut que quand monsieur Potter les appela que le groupe rentra, c'est-à-dire pour manger. James et Sirius tombèrent morts de fatigues, Lily, elle aussi se sentit fatiguée, elle alla se coucher saluant les autres.


	2. Qui es tu James Potter ?

Bonjour touticounti lol

j'espère que vos vacs se sont bien passées en tout cas moi je vous mets la suite de cette fic pour laquelle vous avez laissez des reviews ou lu sans laisser de reviews lol

bsx

reviews sinon pas de suite

**Chapitre 2: Qui es-tu James Potter ?**

Le lendemain matin, Lily ouvrit les yeux sans la moindre difficulté, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle dormait bien dans la plus belle chambre qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle s'étira tel un chat et se leva enfin. Elle tira d'un coup les rideaux et découvrit un magnifique paysage ensoleillé. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde du balcon et ferma les yeux savourant l'air frais lui frôler le visage. Elle soupira de bien être.

« Bien dormis à ce que je vois.

- Oui très bien. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Sirius ne pourra pas nous faire son réveil. »

Elle se tourna enfin son regard vers James, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Lily se rappela alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait mi cuisse, à fines bretelles, légère, rouge ce qui la fit sourire.

« C'est moi qui te fais rougir ?

- T'as vu ta tenue ?

- Bien sûr puisque je la porte. Tu n'as jamais vu une fille en pyjama ?

- Disons en pyjama si mais pas un pyjama aussi léger.

- Lily n'en porte pas des comme ça ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu en pyjama.

- T'aimerais bien ?

- …Je vais pas tout te dire non plus.

- Éclaire ma lanterne, s'il te plait. Tu l'aimes ou c'est juste pour l'avoir parce que c'est l'une des seules qui te résistent ?

- C'est vrai que le fait qu'elle me repousse ne la rend que plus belle et désirable, mais…

- Salut la compagnie. Chantonna Sirius en arrivant. Sayuri j'adore ton pyjama. Je crois que si je t'avais vu hier soir comme ça j'aurai fait un fabuleux rêve.

- Sirius. »

Sirius n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir, James lui portait un pantalon noir qui semblait être léger et un tee-shirt blanc, alors que Lily pendant aurait voulu pendant un moment que ça soit le contraire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas, James t'as une idée ?

- Non.

- Ah si j'ai une idée, on pourrait aller au lac pour se baigner.

- Ouais. Approuva James.

- Ok mais cet aprèm. Dit Lily.

- Bien. Dit Sirius.

- Comme il est déjà tard on pourrait se préparer et après on verra. Fit la voix de Remus.

- Mumus. Dit Sirius en lui sautant dessus.

- Bonjour Remus.

- Salut. Sayuri tu crois vraiment que ta mère serait contente de te voir comme ça ? Entourés de deux garçons qui sont loin d'être tes cousins.

- C'est pas comme si on allait la violer. Fit Sirius.

- De toute façon je suis sûre que tu te souviendrais toute ta vie de ce que je te ferai subir avant que tu ne tentes quoique ce soit.

- A ce point ? Demanda Sirius.

- Tu ne la connais pas.

- A toute à l'heure. »

Lily entra dans sa chambre elle entendit:

« Franchement elle me plait de plus en plus.

- On avait compris. Fit James. »

Elle commença par chercher son maillot de bain, elle en trouva un vert émeraude qu'elle transforma en bleu gris pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle prit un bain qu'elle fit durer pendant un certains temps. Quelle eut fini, elle descendit et trouva les garçons devant leur petit déjeuner plaisantant.

« T'en as mis du temps.

- C'est bon, je savourais mon bain.

- Au fait j'ai eu une idée la semaine dernière, je pourrais faire une fête pour milieu août.

- Oui ça serait un bon moyen d'inviter ta chère Lily.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

- Sirius laisse James tranquille. C'est pas tes affaires si James veut inviter du monde.

- Relaxe Sayuri, je plaisantais. »

James lança un regard plein de remerciements à Lily qui lui fit un sourire sous les yeux amusés de Remus. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sourire un jour à James Potter.

« Oh le journal arrive. »

James alla cherchait la gazette et regarda la première page.

« Il y a eu une attaque.

- Où ? Demanda Remus.

- Combien ? Questionna Sirius.

- Qui ? Demanda Lily.

- Hier dans un village Salisbury. Il y a eut une centaine de victimes moldues dont plusieurs aurores et sorciers ainsi que des mangemorts. Oh non!

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois adolescents.

- Les parents d'Alice sont morts ainsi que ses sœurs. »

Lily se retint de ne pas pleurer, elle connaissait les parents d'Alice ainsi que toute sa famille. Alice était son amie la plus proche.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre je reviens. »

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, elle explosa en sanglot.

« Ca va ? »

Elle releva la tête après avoir essuyait ses larmes rapidement.

« Oui. »

Remus s'approcha et avec son pouce retira une grosse larme qui glissait le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

« Ah oui alors pourquoi cette larme ?

- Les parents d'Alice étaient merveilleux et ses sœur supers gentilles.

- Que veux-tu, Voldemort tue à tout va.

- Pourquoi ce sont toujours les personnes que je connais qui sont touchées ?

- La vie est ainsi.

- La vie est injuste.

- Parfois.

- Souvent.

- Sayu…Commença James. »

Il mit sa phrase en suspend en voyant la jeune femme pleurer.

« Je vous laisse.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je connaissais Alice et sa famille.

- Je comprends. C'est ma mère qui va s'occuper d'elle donc elle va pas tarder à arriver. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et retira une larme de son visage. Elle le prit dans ses bras, James répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, puis au bout d'un moment:

« Arrête de pleurer. Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Remus m'a dit quelque chose donc j'espère que ça va te plaire. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs.

« C'est là.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ah ah… »

Il poussa la porte pour faire découvrir une somptueuse bibliothèque à Lily.

« Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. Tu peux prendre tous les livres que tu veux sauf certains mais tu le verras parce que tu peux pas les ouvrir.

- Mesure de sécurité ?

- Oui.

- Par contre je pourrais pas venir quand je voudrai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais encore me perdre dans le manoir.

- Encore ?

- Oui hier je me suis perdue.

- Je vais t'aider à t'y retrouver alors, si tu veux. Ce soir je te ferai visiter.

- Ok. »

Ils descendirent tranquillement, et croisèrent madame Potter:

« Alice arrive dans quelques minutes ton père est parti la chercher.

- Bien maman. »

Lily ne savait pas très bien comment allait réagir Alice puisque techniquement elle n'était pas au courant de sa présence au manoir des Potter. Ils entendirent du bruit et se tournèrent, Lily vit Alice. La jeune fille était grande, les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons gonflés et rougis. Lily lui sauta au cou et Alice sembla surprise:

« C'est Lily. »

Elle sentit qu'Alice resserra son étreinte et qu'elle commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée. »

Quand elles se séparèrent, les maraudeurs prirent à leur tour Alice dans leurs bras. Ils discutèrent un moment puis James montra sa chambre à Alice, juste à coté de celle de Lily.

« On va vous laissez. Dit Sirius. »

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que les garçons soient parties pour commencer à parler. Lily se transforma.

« Oh Alice je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

- J'étais même pas là, j'étais chez Franck. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Remus m'a convaincue de venir ici transformée pour me prouver que James n'était pas aussi arrogant immature que je le prétendais. J'ai accepté je suis arrivée hier.

- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer pour ne pas que je fasse de gaffe.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Sayuri Lupin et je suis la cousine de Remus. »

Lily continua son récit, Alice sembla un instant avoir oublié ses problèmes. Elle laissa quelques minutes Alice seule quand elle vit Remus lui faire signe de venir.

« Je reviens, juste le temps que tu ranges tes affaires. »

Elle se transforma et sortit de la chambre. Elle alla dans la sienne pour trouver Remus, Sirius et James dans la chambre de Sirius qui était en bazar.

« Cet après midi on met en route la mission sourire. »

Lily approuva et l'après midi, ils se mirent en maillot de bain. Ils plongèrent dans le lac et commencèrent à se faire couler.

« Sayuri t'en as d'autres des surprises comme ça ?

- La ferme Sirius. Claqua-t-elle.

- Alice toi aussi tu es de toute beauté.

- Je suis avec Franck laisse tomber.

- Deux rejets pour Sirius Black.

- Vas-y James si tu fais mieux.

- Pas maintenant sinon elles vont se douter de quelque chose. Confia-t-il à Sirius à haute voix. Et de toutes façons je suis le meilleur. »

Le ton que venait de prendre James rappelait à Lily le James Potter qu'elle connaissait sous sa véritable apparence. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés encore plus.

« Descends de ton piédestal James. Fit Remus.

- Surtout que j'en connais une qui n'apprécie pas du tout cet air là. Dit Alice.

- Qui ?

- Gros bêta…Lily.

- Si on faisait un jeu ? Demanda Lily pour changer de sujet. On fait des combats ?

- Ouais. Approuvèrent les autres. »

C'est ainsi que Lily put monter sur les épaules de Remus et perdre face à James et Alice, ensuite sur celle de Sirius avec qui elle perdit face à Remus et James, elle gagna face à Alice et Sirius avec James comme partenaire, gagna encore avec ce dernier face à Alice et Remus puis face à Remus et Sirius. Quand enfin ils sortirent du lac, Lily put admirer le superbe torse musclé de James qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir avant. Ce qui la fit rougir. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle repensait aux comportements de James. Il lui avait fallut d'une journée à peine pour voir à quel point James était différent de ce qu'elle pensait. Il était simple, drôle, intelligent, gentil, sérieux, attentionné, fidèle, courageux, il faisait tout pour ses amis et bien plus encore. Et pourtant il ne lui avait montré qu'une personne depuis sa première année, une personne qu'il n'était même pas: arrogant, immature, égocentrique, etc.

« Qui es-tu James Potter ? Se demanda-t-elle. »

Le soir, James tint sa promesse, il lui fit visiter le manoir.

« James tu sais que le fait que tu me fasses visiter le manoir ne me dérange pas, mais il commence à faire nuit.

- Je sais, c'est le but.

- Je comprends plus rien.

- Si tu arrives à retenir tout alors qu'il fait nuit pendant la journée tu pourras te balader sans problème.

- Très ingénieux.

- N'est-ce pas. »

Lily plusieurs fois jetait des coups d'œil rapides à James, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment mignon, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pensait ça sans vouloir s'ôter l'idée de la tête. Ils terminèrent la visite.

« Ca tient toujours la mission sourire ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous feriez tout pour remonter le moral à Alice ?

- Oui…pourquoi ?

- Oh pour savoir.

- Je sens qu'on va souffrir.

- Peut-être.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître, par contre tu ressembles pas du tout à Remus. Je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien.

- Je crois qu'on a fini.

- Oui.

- Je vais te laisser.

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit Sayuri.

- Bonne nuit James. »

Au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle alla dans celle d'Alice et sauta sur le lit:

« Ca va pas la tête ?! S'écria Alice.

- Écoute, je viens d'avoir une super idée. »

Alice bailla et écouta d'une oreille l'autre déjà endormie.

« Je suis d'accord. Maintenant laisse moi dormir. »


	3. Amis ou plus ?

**Chapitre 3: Amis ou plus ?**

Le lendemain comme elle l'avait prévu, Lily et Alice préparèrent une salle ou elles mirent trois fauteuils permettant à chaque garçon de s'allonger ou s'asseoir ainsi que des cabines, elles préparèrent aussi tout ce qui leur fallait.

« Tu prends qui ?

- Moi Remus, toi James et nous deux Sirius.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi qui prendrai James ?

- Parce que tu es techniquement ici pour apprendre à connaître James.

- Ok.

- On commencera par Sirius.

- Oui.

- Je te propose un défi.

- Dis.

- Tu devras être à califourchon sur James pour lui faire ce que tu as à faire.

- Ca va pas la tête.

- Allez.

- Bon ok.

- Et que tu le dragues un peu.

- Bien. »

Lily avait plus fait ça pour ne pas rendre triste son amie. Elles sortirent allèrent chercher les garçons:

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé ?

- Oh allez venez.

- Où sont vos baguettes ? Demanda Lily. »

Remus, James et Sirius les montrèrent, Lily leur prit.

« Pourquoi tu nous les as prises ? Demanda James.

- Vous en avez pas besoin et on veut pas que vous trichiez. »

Les filles menèrent les garçons devant la salle et leurs donnèrent les consignes:

« Vous ne devez pas rentrer dans la salle tant qu'on vous le dit pas. Pas le droit de faire savoir aux autres ce qu'on vous fait. Pas le droit d'essayer de voir les autres. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent les yeux ronds.

« Sirius suis nous.

- QUOI ? POURQUOI C'EST MOI EN PREMIER ?

- T'es un Gryffondor ? Non ? Demanda Lily.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors suis nous. »

Sirius dut les suivre quand il s'assit et Lily et Alice commencèrent à le maquiller:

« AU SECOURS AAAAAAHHHH NON PAS CA JE VEUX PAS NON S'IL VOUS PLAIT…NON BEURK…

- Bon t'as fini ? Demanda Alice. »

Lily et Alice essayaient tant bien que mal de maquiller le Gryffondor et de lui appliquer correctement du vernis. Sirius se laissa faire:

« C'est juste pour inquiéter James et Remus. LES GARS VENEZ M'AIDER HELP ME!!! AIE!!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT LAISSEZ MOI VIVRE JE VEUX VIVRE!!!

- Pff…Se désespérèrent Lily et Alice. »

Quand elles eurent finis de le maquiller, elles le poussèrent dans la cabine.

« Mets ça et tu restes dedans tant qu'on a pas fini avec James et Remus…

- Je vais pas mette ça quand même.

- S'il te plait pour nous. Dirent les filles.

- Ok. »

Il entra et elles entendirent qu'il se changeait. Elles allèrent chercher James et Remus en même temps, ils regardèrent les filles inquiets de leur futur sort.

« James avec moi.

- Remus avec moi. »

Ils déglutirent avec difficulté mais suivirent les filles avec docilité sans trop d'hostilité. Quand ils découvrirent ce que les filles allaient leur faire, ils soufflèrent:

« Vous pensiez qu'on allait vous faire quoi ?

- Quand l'autre abruti a crié ? On savait pas trop. »

Lily installa James dans un fauteuil, elle commença pour les ongles et ensuite enchaîna par le visage.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Elle profita de ce moment pour se mettre sur James. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Il obéit, elle s'appliqua et continua son maquillage:

« Ouvre les yeux et regarde vers le haut! »

Il obtempéra, Lily remarqua quand même qu'il était un peu gêné:

« C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ? Questionna-t-elle sur un ton des plus séducteurs.

- T'as fait ça à Sirius ?

- Non, sinon il aurait pas crier. S'amusa Lily avec son ton séducteur.

- C'est vrai.

- Bien c'est fini. »

Elle se poussa et le laissa entrer dans la cabine, Remus prit celle d'à coté. Quelques minutes plus tard:

« Ca y est ? Demanda Alice.

- Non. Dit James.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes longs.

- C'est bon je suis prêt.

- Moi aussi.

- Et moi depuis un bout de temps.

- Alors sortez. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire en voyant les garçons. Sirius avait un magnifique maquillage rouge assorti à une jupe et un haut rouges. Remus arborait un maquillage noir et une robe de la même couleur. Pour James, Lily fut satisfaite de son travail, du maquillage ver, un pantalon blanc et un haut noir. Bien sur leur maquillage des garçons était plus qu'exagéré. Les garçons regardèrent leurs amis puis explosèrent de rire, même quand ce qu'ils virent était leur reflet. Lily n'apprécia pas le regard qu'ils s'envoyèrent et surtout quand ils commencèrent à s'approcher d'elles. Lily fut bientôt assise laissant James la maquiller tandis que Remus maquillait Alice et que Sirius était parti chercher des vêtements. James fit comme elle auparavant, ce qui la fit rougir.

« C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?

- Hum…t'aimerai bien savoir. »

Ça faisait tout drôle à Lily mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Vous pouvez entrer dans les cabines. »

Lily découvrit ses vêtements, elle se dépêcha de les enfiler et sortit pour voir Alice tout le monde rit, elle se regarda et vit Sayuri Lupin avec une moustache et un bouc, des sourcils beaucoup plus prononcés bref un homme. Elle portait un pantalon noir et la veste assortie ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Alice ayant eu Remus en maquilleur fut moins homme.

« Magnifique. S'exclama James. Mon œuvre.

- Exagère pas non plus. Répondit Lily. On reste comme ça toute la journée.

- Bien sûr. Fit Alice. Au fait à qui sont les fringues ?

- En fait ce sont les miennes et celles de Sayuri sont celles de James. Informa Sirius. »

Elle profita d'une inattention générale pour sentir la veste, en effet elle avait l'odeur de James.

« Et nous ? Finit par demander Sirius.

- Celles de James les miennes.

- Celles de Remus les miennes.

- Celles de Sirius…

- A nous deux.

- Ton parfum m'est familier. Fit James en sentant le haut de Lily.

- Ah ?

- Oui mais qui je sais plus.

- Dommage. »

Quand les parents de James les virent ils rirent, ils prirent le groupe en photo. Et le groupe après se mit autour d'une table et se trouva des surnoms: Sayuri devint Sayurien, Sirius Sirisse, James Jamesie, Alice Alan et Remus Romane. Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Lily trouvait James de plus en plus charmant, drôle, etc.:

« Pour demain j'ai une idée. Fit James. Faut juste que je remette la main sur des affaires. Je reviens. »

James partit en courant, prenant les escaliers. Les autres haussèrent les épaules et entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Une heure plus tard, James revint les mains dans les poches sifflant gaiement.

« T'as trouvé ?

- Vous verrez. »

Les garçons découvrirent que d'être une fille n'était pas évident surtout quand il fallait porter une jupe assez petite. Quand Lily alla se coucher ce soir là, elle trouva un paquet sur son lit, elle trouva un mot dessus:

_Mets là demain!_

Elle ouvrit le paquet après s'être lavée et l'enfila, la robe de mariée était vieille, des dentelles un peu partout, elle jeta plusieurs sorts pour qu'elle n'est pas chaud et que la robe soit plus maniable. Elle débutait aux épaules et traînait parterre. Elle sortit sur le balcon et y trouva un Remus en smoking.

« Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. T'as pas chaud comme ça ?

- Non j'ai jeté un sort. Mais toi…

- Pareil. »

Remus sourit comme à son habitude. Lily s'approcha de Remus et s'appuya à coté de lui.

« Ce soir il faudra qu'on parle. Murmura-t-il.

- Bien, cher cousin si vous y tenez.

- Mais j'y tiens chère cousine.

- Alors dans ce cas vos souhaits seront réalité.

- Et moi alors ?

- Toi Sirius tu peux rêver. Dit Lily.

- Il y a du favoritisme.

- Normal Remus est mon cousin.

- T'ai-je dit que tu étais sublime dans cette robe ?

- Descends de ton piédestal. Dit Lily.

- A vos ordres chef. »

Alice apparut sa robe était exactement comme celle de Lily, elle soupçonna James d'avoir dupliqué les robes.

« Il ne manque plus que la mariée de Sirius. Fit James en arrivant.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi à qui il faudrait une mariée ?

- Parce que je suis chez moi et que c'est la cousine de Remus donc t'es tout seul.

- Ok, moi je prends Remus comme marié. Fit Alice en prenant bras du loup-garou. »

Lily venait de comprendre pourquoi les deux amis avaient fait ça. Elle vit James s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Veux-tu m'épouser pour la journée ?

- Oui, je le veux. »

Elle retira de son doigt une larme inexistante. James la souleva ce qui la fit crier ensuite il marcha:

« Où m'emmenez vous monsieur ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse car James l'avait jeté dans son lit. Sous les rires des autres.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu prends soin de ta femme. Je demande le divorce ou alors je prends un amant.

- C'est moi l'amant. Intervient Sirius.

- Oh que non, elle reste avec moi. Fit James. »

Il la remit sur pied, et l'aida à remettre sa robe en place:

« T'es magnifique, toi aussi Alice.

- Merci. »

James depuis son séjour ici, ouvrit la porte de la salle de balle pour la première fois au groupe. Lily fut émerveillée c'était comme dans ses rêves. Sirius frappa des mains et une valse se mit en route:

« La danse des jeunes mariés. »

Chaque couple se mit sur la piste de danse et Sirius lui prit sa veste en tant que mariée. Lily s'imagina un moment à son propre mariage avec James. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien. J'étais dans les nuages. »

James lui sourit. Elle se laissa glisser sur la piste de danse avec lui puis ensuite avec Remus et pour finir avec Sirius:

« Sirius ?

- Oui. Fit-il d'un ton séducteur.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait remonter ta main, elle est un peu trop sur mes fesses.

- Je suis ton amant ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne ferai jamais ça à mon mari.

- Tu rates quelque chose tu sais.

- Tant pis. »

Ils dansèrent jusqu'au soir, James entant que marié la raccompagna à sa chambre, ils allèrent tous les deux sur le balcon. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à ce paysage.

- Hum…

- James. »

Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, Lily réduisit l'écart qu'il restait. Elle avait son regard de plongé dans celui de James. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus très loin ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Mais James recula au dernier moment.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas ta faute, j'aurai jamais du nous laisser aller plus loin. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin si je ne suis pas sincère avec toi.

- Je comprends.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Oui…James, c'est Lily que tu aimes ?

- … »

Il laissa la phrase de Lily en suspend.

« Amis ou plus ? Marmonna Lily.

- Amis. Répondit Remus. On va dans ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Alors qui avait raison ?

- Tu avais raison. T'es content.

- Que penses-tu de lui ?

- C'est devenu un ami.

- …Tu vas réussir à tenir les quelques semaines qu'il reste ?

- Pourquoi n'arriverai-je pas à tenir?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine quand on ira au chemin de Traverse tu voudrais peut-être redevenir qui tu es.

- Mais comment ?

- Simple tu retournes voir ta mère.

- Ok.

- Tu partiras en même temps que nous et tu feras semblant de partir vers le coté moldu.

- Hum… »

Ils continuèrent de parler.

--------------------------------------

Voilà votre suite est terminée lol

petiteprécision pour Lily enfin Sayuri ca se prononce Sa i ou ri parce une personne dans min entourage disait sa i u ri bref j'espère que ça vous a plu

bsx


	4. Sois toi même !

voici le chap oublié --'

**Chapitre 4: Sois toi même**

James décida dans le courant de la semaine de faire une fête milieu août pour ainsi inviter Lily. Alice avait prit prétexte de devoir envoyer une lettre à Lily pour prendre l'invitation. Un matin, elle eut le droit à un réveil spécial, celui de Sirius:

« CA VA PAS LA TETE ? SIRIUS JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS MOURIR ? JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LES MANDRAGORES PAR LA RACINE, JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER TU VAS ME LE PAYER… »

Il y avait au pied de son lit ses trois amis qui riaient à gorge déployait, elle attrapa sa baguette et utilisa le même sort que Sirius auparavant mais sur tous.

« EEEEEEEEEHHHH…

- Bien fait. »

Lily décida de se venger toute la journée, elle profita du fait qu'il se soit changer pour les mouiller une nouvelle fois. Et ainsi de suite, ils se prirent en tout dix seaux d'eau sur la tête.

« Maintenant vous êtes fixés à chaque fois que vous me faites quelque chose, je vous le rends dix fois. »

Ils déglutirent avec difficulté et hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

« Quand tu fais ça j'ai l'impression que c'est Lily. Dit Sirius. »

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête.

« Mais ça fait mal.

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des conneries.

- Sympas.

- En parlant de Lily, elle m'a envoyée un hibou.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? S'empressa de demander James.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait sur le chemin de Traverse en même temps que nous pour nous voir. »

Lily était étonnée de voir les yeux de James s'illuminer de milliers d'étoiles à son prénom.

« Vivement demain.

- Ma mère va encore me saouler toute la journée.

- Hein ?

- Sirius on dit comment. Demain quand vous allez sur le chemin de Traverse moi je pars rejoindre ma mère pour l'après midi, elle veut me voir.

- Oh tu vas pas voir la merveille de James. »

Il se prit une deuxième baffe de la part de James qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Le lendemain arriva trop vite pour Lily, elle prit un sac avec elle pour pouvoir se changer entre temps puisque Remus allait aller l'aider. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et elle arriva au chaudron baveur, ce qui était parfait puisqu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là. Remus l'emmena dans un coin du chaudron baveur, elle reprit sa forme initiale et en un coup de baguette se retrouva vêtu autrement.

« Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Remus. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.

- N'est-ce pas. Allez viens je crois que les autres nous attendent devant Gringott's.

- Je sais mais attends un peu on va faire comme si Sayuri et Lily se croisaient.

- Oui. Alors comment est Sayuri.

- Magnifique, gentille, drôle, intelligente…

- Viens je crois que ça suffit. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on est censé être avec eux.

- Mouais. »

Lily suivit Remus, à la première vitrine elle vit son reflet cela lui fit bizarre.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

- Je sais pas. James peut-être. »

Ils rejoignirent enfin les autres:

« Alice ! Appela-t-elle pour enfin la prendre dans ses bras.

- Lily, comme tu m'as manquée. Enfin si on peut dire ça. Murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

- Mon petit nénuphar.

- Sirius. S'apitoya Lily avant de l'enlacer.

- Salut Evans.

- Salut Potter.

- Dites vous pourriez pas faire une trêve aujourd'hui et vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Demanda Remus avec un léger sourire.

- Comment vas-tu Lily ?

- Très bien Ja-mes.

- Tu n'es toujours pas décider de sortir avec moi.

- Tu m'énerves lâche moi enfin. »

Potter mit une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

« Je me demande comment Sayuri peut te supporter si tu es comme ça avec elle.

- Tu la connais ? Questionna Sirius.

- Oui je l'ai croisé avec Remus tout à l'heure. On y va ? »

Comme Lily l'avait prévu James redevint l'adolescent orgueilleux, prétentieux, immature, égocentrique, arrogant et tous les adjectifs qui s'accordaient avec. Remus avait raison, James Potter n'était comme ça qu'avec elle. Elle soupira quand il lui envoya un autre des sourires. Elle lui donna une gifle quand il lui demanda une nouvelle fois si elle voulait sortir avec.

« Non Potter.

- James. Rectifia Remus.

- Non James, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. »

Elle profita du fait que les filles doivent acheter des robes pour parler entre elles.

« C'est pas vrai. Marmonna la rouquine.

- Si.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle.

- Oh que si. Tu parles de James Potter qui avec Sayuri est un garçon formidable alors que pour Lily Evans c'est un garçon arrogant.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il t'aime.

- Non, je lui ai demandé, je lui ai demandé s'il aimait Lily il ne m'a pas répondu.

- Qui ne dit mot consent.

- Alice.

- Lily. Rentre toi dans le crâne que pour lui toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras quand il est comme ça et il croit que toi aussi ça va être pareil.

- Alors je repars. »

Elle entra dans une cabine et se transforma en Sayuri.

« Ca s'appelle la lâcheté, tu n'affrontes pas James.

- Si mais par Sayuri. »

Elles sortirent du magasin.

« Où est Lily ? Demanda James.

- Partie.

- Pour…pourquoi ?

- Elle en avait marre de toi. Répliqua Lily.

- Mais, mais…j'ai rien fait.

- Sayuri t'es pas censée être avec ta mère ?

- Si mais si t'as remarqué il est l'heure de rentrer donc je suis revenue. Et j'étais entrain d'essayer quand j'ai croisé Lily et Alice dans la boutique, on a parlé cinq minutes et elle a prit la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez une amie. »

James sembla un moment triste, le vrai James venait de refaire surface.

« On rentre. Finit-il par dire. »

Au manoir, Lily prit ses affaires et les posa sur son lit, elle entendit des voix et s'approcha donc de sa fenêtre:

« Je t'ai rien fait moi.

- Je veux être seul Sirius dégage.

- Oublie la, elle ne vaut pas le coup que tu te rendes malade pour elle.

- Dégage Sirius.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Lily sortit.

« Sirius je t'ai dit de dégager.

- Sauf que moi c'est Sayuri.

- Je veux rester seul. »

Il était accoudait, le regard planant quelque part dans le ciel rosé.

« Moi j'ai envie de parler.

- Vas voir Sirius, Alice ou Remus.

- Non c'est avec toi que je veux parler.

- Pas moi.

- En premier tu te tournes j'ai pas envie de parler à un mur. Fit-elle en le forçant à le regarder. Ensuite explique moi pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai demandé à Lily de sortir avec moi et en résultat je me suis pris une baffe.

- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire t'es super sympa.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment t'es avec elle ?

- Normal.

- Montre moi, imagine que je suis Lily. »

Il retrouva exactement l'attitude qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant.

« Avec toutes les filles ça marche.

- Lily n'est pas toutes les filles.

- Je m'en étais aperçu.

- J'aurai réagi exactement pareil.

- Mais je comprends rien.

- Écoute moi bien. Le James qui est en face de moi et dix fois plus intéressant que celui que tu lui montres, elle n'aime tout simplement pas les gars qui sont surs d'eux, égocentriques, immatures, arrogants. Sois toi même quand elle est avec toi. Moi le James que j'ai en face de moi, est son contraire.

- Mouais…

- T'as intérêt à faire gaffe à la fête sinon je te jure que je t'attrape et je te trucide. »

James esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Dis moi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- A table. Cria Sirius. »

Lily voulut frapper Sirius, elle allait demander à James ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais elle se dit qu'elle le saurait trois semaines plus tard. James proposa le soir même que tous dorment dans sa chambre. Les parents de ce dernier firent donc disparaître le lit et apparaître quatre petits matelas. Lily fit enrager Sirius quand elle le vit serrer contre lui une peluche. Elle le prit et commença à courir dans la chambre.

« SIRIUS BLACK DORT AVEC UN NOUNOURS AH LA HONTE…

- Sayuri rends le moi…c'est mon mien.

- SIRIUS BLACK DORT AVEC UN NOUNOURS AH LA HONTE… »

La course se termina en bataille de polochon qui devint général quand Sirius voulut envoyer son oreiller sur Lily et elle se baissa pour que ce soit James qui se le prenne, celui-ci voulut se venger mais c'est Alice qui se prit le polochon. Ils arrêtèrent quand Sirius se retrouva seul face aux trois autres.

« Je déclare forfait.

- ON A GAGNE! Chantonnèrent les trois autres.

- On fait un jeu ?

- Si tu veux. Répondit Alice.

- Quoi ? Soupçonna James.

- Oui avec Sirius il faut toujours se méfier.

- C'est bon, le jeu de la bouteille.

- Non. Répondit Alice. C'est comme si je trompais Franck.

- Euh, un action ou vérité.

- Non, tu vas poser des questions embarrassantes. Dit Lily.

- Euh…menteur.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna Alice.

- Vous racontez deux histoires et on doit dire laquelle est la vraie et celle qui est inventée. Informa James.

- Commence Sirius. Dit Alice.

- Un jour j'ai envoyé une beuglante à mes parents pour les insulter de tous les noms et pour se venger ils m'ont envoyé mon frère. Ou alors, un jour le calamar géant m'a attrapé par les pieds et m'a mis dans l'eau en plein mois de mars.

- Je dis que la première est vraie. Dit Alice.

- Moi je dis que c'est la deuxième. Fit James.

- Moi aussi. Dit Lily.

- Et moi aussi.

- Vous avez raison.

- Non c'est pas vrai le calamar géant t'as vraiment mis à l'eau ?

- Oui même que t'aurais du le voir il est ressortit je croyais que c'était un glaçon. Se moqua James.

- T'as perdu Alice c'est à toi. Fit Sirius pour changer de sujet.

- Euh…Un jour je me suis perdue dans Poudlard et c'est Franck qui m'a retrouvée, on s'est embrassés et depuis on sort ensemble.

- Moi je dis que c'est l'autre. Coupa Sirius.

- Laisse moi finir. Une fois j'ai transformé la nourriture de Peter en ver de terre.

- T'as perdu Sirius. Chantonna Lily.

- Pff…A toi Sayuri.

- Bien. Hum…Je me suis rendue compte il y a plus d'un mois, qu'un garçon n'était pas comme il me le montrait nous sommes devenus amis alors qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, j'attends de voir si ça va évoluer. La deuxième histoire, un jour je me promenais et sans le vouloir j'ai jeté un sort à un passant, il est devenu bleu.

- La deuxième. Fit Sirius mort de rire.

- Pareil. Approuva James.

- Moi je dis la première.

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

« Alors qui a raison ? Questionna James.

- Remus et Alice. A toi James.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit je dors avec un nounours que je ne quitte jamais. Ou bien…La première fois que je suis monté dans le Poudlard Express sur le quai j'ai vu une jeune fille merveilleuse je pensais que c'était un ange, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

- La deux. Crièrent les amis.

- Trop simple. Dit James.

- Quoique la première était vraie aussi.

- Sirius. S'exaspèrent les autres.

- C'est pas parce que tu le fais que les autres doivent le faire. Répliqua James. A toi mumus.

- Il était une fois un groupe de quatre amis, l'un des amis était un loup garou et ses deux autres amis poussèrent le troisième à devenir des animagus lui prouvant une fois de plus leur amitié. Un jour, un grand drame c'est produit à Poudlard, Voldemort l'a attaqué. »

Lily venait de comprendre ce que Remus venait de dire.

« James et Sirius ont fait ça pour toi ?

- Oui. »

Elle sauta sur les deux garçons et les embrassa bruyamment.

« Franchement je suis trop fière de vous.

- Remus raconte une autre histoire pour qu'elle m'embrasse sur la bouche.

- Ok, Sirius la dernière fois à essayer de t'espionner quand tu prenais ton bain. »

Cette fois Sirius se prit une gifle.

« Remus j'avais dit pour m'embrasser pas pour me frapper.

- Désolé Sirius j'ai compris ce que je voulais.

- Tu l'as laissé faire Remus, tu me déçois.

- Non il m'a carrément envoyé un sort pour que je ferme les yeux. »


	5. Incident qui change la donne

**Chapitre 5: Incident qui change la donne**

Lily décida de faire une blague à Sirius pour se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et surtout d'avoir essayer de l'espionner pendant qu'elle prenait son bain. Elle trouva une fiole qu'elle avait faite l'année précédente remplie d'une poudre à gratter qui durait une journée. Elle attendit donc que Sirius arrive pour l'enlacer.

« Tu reconnais enfin mon charme.

- …C'est sûr que je pourrais pas reconnaître ton intelligence. »

Elle déboucha la fiole et fit glisser la poudre dans le maillot de Sirius. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle partit voir Remus. Elle jeta un regard en biais et vit que Sirius commençait à avoir des démangeaisons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Remus jetant un regard méfiant à Lily.

- Oh rien, la poudre à gratter de l'année dernière.

- Sayuri.

- Quoi ?

- Elle dure combien de temps ?

- Un jour.

- Le pauvre.

- Oh pas à ce point là.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Dis toi que c'est une vengeance de tout ce qu'il t'a fait vivre pendant six ans.

- Ok. Mais je veux plus t'entendre dire que leurs blagues sont immatures.

- Bien.

- Surtout que ce sont seulement les Serpentards qui te font quelque chose qui sont touchés.

- Même c'est interdit.

- Il est interdit de garder des potions faites en cours.

- Ca va.

- Réfléchis un peu, il te venge en quelque sorte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui je suis assez grande.

- Sayuri, la vie surtout la notre par ces temps-ci il faut la vivre à deux. En faisant ça je suis sûr qu'il veut faire parti un peu de ta vie.

- Mouais.

- Il t'aime, quand est-ce que tu ouvriras les yeux ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit, à moi Sayuri. Je lui ai demandé je lui ai posé la question, il ne m'a jamais répondu. Il a toujours tourné autour du pot ou alors on était interrompu.

- Raison de plus. Tu as vu par toi même qu'il ne parlait que de toi.

- Je suis seulement un trophée qu'il veut depuis longtemps, une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Rien de plus.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une discussion aussi puéril avec toi tu es aussi bornée que lui.

- C'est toi qui a commencé.

- Sayuri.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sérieux.

- Et moi aussi.

- Tu verras.

- Qu'est-ce que je verrais ?

- Tu verras le jour de la fête.

- Il reste plus de deux semaines.

- La patience est une vertu.

- Que seul notre mumus a. Plaisanta Sirius en arrivant tout en se grattant.

- Qu'est-ce tu as ? Des puces ?

- C'est pas drôle. Attendez un peu que James arrive et je le tue.

- Pour si peu.

- Mais ça fait mal.

- Non ça gratte c'est tout.

- Ouais bah pas qu'un peu.

- Arrête de te plaindre.

- Sayuri et Sirius vous allez arrêter ? Demanda Remus sur un ton plus exaspéré qu'autoritaire.

- De vrais gamins. Affirma Alice.

- Et toi arrête de te gratte ça va empirer.

- Mumus tu sais que t'as de l'humour ? Si tu crois que c'est facile. »

Remus murmura une formule et les mains de Sirius se virent recouverts de gants moelleux empêchant le Gryffondor de se gratter.

« Mumus arrête ça…Retire moi ça. Hurla Sirius. CA GRATTE!!

- Silencio. Fit Lily.

- Merci Sayuri.

- De rien Alice. »

Sirius se frottait à présent contre une armoire.

« Petrificus Totalus. Incanta Alice. »

Sirius tomba à terre toujours conscient, lançant à ses amis des regards noirs.

« Remus tu lui retires les sorts quand je te le dis. On va bien rire.

- Ok. »

Elle enjamba le corps de Sirius et se retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre.

« Je dois me confier…

- …

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce…

- CHUT. »

James se tut, Remus lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait, James explosa de rire puis écouta Lily reprendre son discours.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque qui me démangeait depuis longtemps. »

Les amis étaient morts de rire.

« Oh c'est bon me regarde pas comme ça je plaisante. C'est horripilant n'empêche qui aurai cru que les puces t'envahiraient ?

- …

- Qui aurai cru que je serai un jour sur toi ? »

Elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui murmura:

« Ne le dis à personne mais je préférerai que ça soit James. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça en tout cas elle haussa le ton pour être sur que les autres puissent l'entendre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Le poil à gratter c'est moi quand je t'ai enlacé. »

Sirius ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux comme si ça pouvait être possible. Lily se remit debout et dit:

« Vas-y Remus. »

Elle partit en courant Sirius derrière elle courant tout en se grattant.

« SAYURI! REVIENS LA!

- Non va gratter tes puces ailleurs.

- SAYURI VIENS LA.

- Non.

- ACCELERE.

- Ok. »

Lily prit un pas de course encore plus rapide.

« Pas comme ça.

- Si. »

Sirius avait un léger désavantage sur Lily. Cette dernière vit apparaître devant elle une illusion de Sayuri courant à tout vitesse, tandis qu'une main attrapait Lily. Elle souffla et entendit Sirius passer en courant:

« SAYURI…REVIENS…LA… »

Elle se tourna et vit James avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Bien que tu cours vite je pense que Sirius est trop tenace.

- Mer…ci…

- De rien.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Disons que c'est pour te remercier d'avoir fait ça à Sirius.

- On est pas dans ta chambre. »

Lily visita la pièce est remarqua que beaucoup de photos d'elle y étaient accrochées.

« Qui a pris toutes ces photos ?

- Moi Sirius et Remus.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin répondre à ma question ? Est-ce que tu aimes Lily ?

- Je…

- SAYURI SORS DE TA CHAMBRE.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a plus de voix ?

- Jamais ?

- On est où ?

- Entre ta chambre et la mienne. C'est compliqué mais pour l'instant je te conseille de sortir.

- Où ?

- Là, tu passes par la chambre de Remus et tu te débrouilles. »

Finalement la seconde course poursuite prit fin dans le jardin où ils furent rejoins par Remus, James et Alice.

« Bon je te propose qu'on arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je te dirai pas comment on fait pour arrêter les grattements.

- Ah oui…comment on fait ?

- D'abord tu me promets d'arrêter ça.

- De quoi ?

- De me courir après.

- Promis.

- Parole de Gryffondor, de sorcier, de garçon sinon j'aurai le droit de te faire tout ce que je veux.

- Bien que ce soit très tentant tu as ma parole.

- Bien…tu dois…te déshabiller aller dans le lac…

- Oh ça va…

- J'ai pas fini.

- Ah.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait les algues que tu as besoin tu dois te nettoyer avec.

- Arrête dis moi que c'est pas vrai.

- …

- Oh non.

- Sinon c'est les grattements toute la journée. »

Sirius jura plusieurs fois pour enfin se déshabiller. Quand il avança pour entrer dans le lac et qu'il fut assez loin:

« Ca va rien faire. Déclara James.

- Non, il va empester. »

Ils explosèrent de rire tandis que Sirius commençait à se frotter les algues un peu partout.

« Attendez faut que je trouve une suite.

- Il doit se rouler dans l'herbe.

- Pourquoi pas. Dit Lily à la proposition d'Alice. »

Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Sayuri ça fait toujours aussi mal.

- Il faut que tu te roules dans l'herbe et qu'après tu retournes dans le lac.

- Vous vous foutez de moi. »

Il recommença, les trois autres essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Sirius le remarqua:

« Vous vous foutez de moi depuis tout à l'heure.

- OUI. Finirent-ils par dire. »

Sirius voulut leur faire quelque chose mais finalement il se transforma en chien pour se gratter. Il se rhabilla, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette odeur ? Demanda madame Potter.

- Sirius. Firent les autres.

- Va te laver Sirius. Ordonna monsieur Potter avec un sourire tout en se bouchant le nez. »

Ils commencèrent à manger, James leur expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé, quand Sirius revint il sentait toujours aussi fort et se grattait toujours autant.

« Je me suis lavé trois fois, l'odeur ne s'en va pas. »

Il eut le droit de manger avec les autres et juste après, madame Potter l'emmena dans une salle où il y avait un bassin.

« Déshabille toi. »

Sirius se retrouva en boxer.

« Bien, maintenant tu t'allonges dans le bassin. »

Sirius obtempéra. La mère de James prononça une formule et des sortes de glaçon remplirent le bassin.

« C'EST FROID.

- Arrête de crier, elle devrait permettre de retirer au moins l'odeur. T'y reste jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Venez.

- Sayuri je voudrais te parler.

- Bien. »

Ils attendirent que les autres soient partis pour parler.

« C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ?

- Que t'aurai préféré que ce soit James.

- …C'était plus pour voir ta tête mais…ouais.

- Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Pas que je veuille te pousser dans ses bras, mais tu pourrais pas essayer de lui faire oublier Lily en sortant avec ?

- Je peux pas lui faire ça.

- Il l'aime mais elle ne l'aimera jamais, ça va le rendre malade.

- On verra. J'y ai été peut-être un peu fort. S'amusa-t-elle.

- Pas qu'un peu. Ça m'apprendra à te casser les pieds.

- Je te laisse je vais me laver et me changer parce que ton odeur s'est imprégnée dans mes vêtements.

- Ok. »

Lily fit ce qu'elle avait dit, se lava, puis enfila une jupe et un débardeur. Elle s'allongea sur son lit les bras en croix et le regard vagabondant. Elle réfléchissait à ses sentiments. Depuis son arrivée elle n'avait pas prit soin d'écouter ce que son cœur et sa tête lui disaient. James n'était vraiment craquant que quand elle était Sayuri. Il était beau comme un dieu. Attirant. Drôle. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et aimait avoir un contact avec lui, un moment de complicité.

« Je l'aime. Murmura-t-elle. »

Sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. James Potter, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander de sortir avec. Elle s'était toujours promise de ne jamais tomber aussi bas que les autres filles qui étaient sorties avec. Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse. Cependant elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle l'aimait.

« Je l'aime. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et décida d'aller poser enfin la question à James pour être enfin sur.

« James. Appela-t-elle. »

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit l'objet de ses tourments entrain de retirer la serviette qui lui couvrait ses fesses musclées pour enfiler un boxer, ensuite son jean et un maillot large. Elle toussa et il se retourna:

« Sayuri ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh…je sais plus j'avais une question mais je me souviens plus. »

En réalité, Lily savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui demander mais elle venait de perdre ses moyens en croisant ses yeux marrons. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était seulement maintenant. Elle rougit et partit. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se frappa le front.

« Je suis vraiment nulle parfois. »

Elle se jeta dans son lit et étouffa son cri dans son oreiller.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant que je sais mes sentiments pour lui je n'arrive plus à croiser son regard sans rougir. Se demanda-t-elle. »

« Euh Sayuri.

- Hum quoi ? »

Elle releva la tête et vit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- C'est pour ça que tu te défoules en criant dans ton oreiller.

- Pff…j'ai un gros problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda précipitamment Alice.

- Je crois que j'aime James.

- Mais c'est merveilleux.

- …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ses sentiments. Tu me vois arriver devant lui et lui demander…est-ce que tu aimes Lily ?

- Bien sûr.

- T'es folle.

- Mais non, il faut juste que vous ayez votre petit moment de tranquillité.

- Ah oui! A chaque fois que j'ai essayé Sirius est arrivé.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Et de toute façon écoute moi bien. Il aime Lily.

- Non.

- Si. Mais tu es têtue et tu ne veux pas le reconnaître.

- Pff…

- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. »

Alice laissa Lily seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit en pensant à James.


	6. Je l'aime

**Chapitre 6: Je l'aime**

Elle se réveilla plus d'une heure après. Le visage de James lui fit surface.

« Je l'aime. »

Cependant elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour faire main basse sur ses sentiments aussi longtemps. Elle sauta du lit et retourna dans la chambre du Gryffondor où elle trouva la pièce qu'il l'avait sauvé de Sirius quelques heures auparavant. Parmi toutes les photos de nombreuses étaient les Maraudeurs ou elle. Lily ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était, elle resta plusieurs minutes dans la pièce puis sortit:

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda James alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. »

Elle rougit instantanément.

« Euh…Je…Cette pièce m'intrigue et toi aussi.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est intriguant chez moi ?

- Tu as deux personnalités, tu…je sais pas…t'es un vrai mystère…et tu collectionnes plein de photos d'elle et de vous.

- Normal, ce sont mes amis.

- Elle, elle te considère comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas, pas comme une amie en tout cas.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Je sais pas.

- Que ressens-tu pour elle.

- Je…l'aime…

- Tu n'en sembles pas convaincu.

- En fait, c'est depuis qu'elle me repousse je me dis que…

- Tu m'avais dit que ça ne lui donnait que plus de charme.

- C'est vrai mais en même temps ça me fait mal.

- Tu es sûr de tes sentiments ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux de toute ma vie. Je pourrai donner ma vie pour elle, si elle me le demandait ou même pour la sauver…Elle est si belle quand…quand…quoi qu'elle fasse…elle a un charme particulier, que j'apprécie…elle a du caractère…elle est droite…je sais pas la moindre petite chose me fait craquer en elle. Même si ce n'est pas la plus belle fille pour les autres garçons pour moi elle l'est.

- A ce point ?

- Je suis triste quand elle est triste ou pleure. Quand elle sourit c'est mon rayon de soleil.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est une passade ou alors pour te prouver que tu peux faire tomber toutes les filles que tu veux ?

- Non j'en suis sûr, elle je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle était petite, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse sauf deux mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un débardeur vert. Elle était perdue et c'est Remus que je ne connaissais pas qui lui a expliquer et l'a rassuré.

- Whouah tu m'impressionnes.

- Je me souviens encore de la première fois qu'on s'est parlés, je l'avais bousculé, elle m'a regardé m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point.

- Oui au point de me souvenir de chacun de nos rencontres…je rêve même d'elle…Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

- Pour rien juste pour savoir parce qu'à chaque fois que je te le demandais j'étais interrompue par Sirius. Et ça commençait à m'énerver.

- Je comprends.

- Et je suis du genre borné.

- Comme moi.

- Je sais.

- Si on allait voir notre cher Sirius.

- Avec joie. »

Lily et James rejoignirent Sirius qui était toujours dans le bassin.

« Je vais pouvoir sortir ?

- Je sais pas. Répondit James.

- Tu peux sortir. Dit monsieur Potter avec une serviette au bras. »

L'odeur était envolée.

« Ca te gratte plus ? Demanda Lily.

- Je sens plus mon corps, alors je peux pas te le dire.

- On t'attend dans le salon. »

Quand Sirius arriva, les trois autres faisaient une partie de bataille explosive:

« James tes parents t'appellent.

- J'y vais. »

Lily le regarda partir, sa démarche assurée.

« Au fait vous avez des nouvelles de Lily ?

- Oui, elle m'a envoyée un hibou hier.

- Sa sœur l'insulte toujours ?

- Comment tu veux qu'elle soit avec moi ? Demanda Lily toujours dans les nuages.

- Lily ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily. Oh non. »

Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa bêtise et Sirius avait compris aussi.

« Attends tu es Lily Evans ?

- On lui dit ?

- T'as plus que ça à faire.

- Merci Remus. Oui je suis Lily Evans.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- C'est moi qui est fait ça. Je voulais qu'elle connaisse notre James.

- Mais…mais…ça veut dire que depuis le début je te drague…faites que James ne me tue pas.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache.

- Alice a raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne comme avant.

- Alors tu le considères comme quoi ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- Un ami. Répondit aussitôt Lily. »

Alice fit semblant de s'étouffer.

« Rectification, elle l'aime.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui je l'aime.

- Je…mais…pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Parce que…tu me vois arriver et lui dire salut James pendant plus d'un mois je suis restée chez toi dans le seul but de te connaître et maintenant je t'aime.

- Depuis quand tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas j'en ai pris conscience tout à l'heure à cause de toi.

- Finalement vous allez peut-être finir ensembles.

- Je lui dirai tout le jour de la fête.

- Ok.

- Essaye de ne pas faire de gaffe.

- Tu me connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

- Mais comment tu fais pour te transformer à volonté ? Parce que le Polynectar ça dure qu'une heure et tu bois pas toutes les heures.

- Je suis une métamorphomage.

- Cool. »

Lily soupira, elle venait de faire une gaffe mais finalement ça lui semblerait un peu plus supportable de savoir que seul James ne le savait pas. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de dire qu'elle aimait James. Lily Evans aimait James Potter. James Potter aimait Lily Evans.

« Si on essayait de rendre James jaloux.

- Sirius ça marchera pas, il aime Lily pas Sayuri. Raisonna Alice.

- Laisse tomber. Se résigna Lily. De toute façon je suis sûre que quand il va savoir la vérité il va m'en vouloir.

- Mais non.

- En tout cas je suis content que tu es gagnée trois parties Alice. Fit Rémus.

- J'ai eu de la chance c'est tout. »

Lily tourna légèrement la tête et vit James revenir, il se laissa tomber avec la délicatesse d'un phacochère sur le fauteuil, à coté de Lily. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira. Lily ne savait pas trop où se mettre et les autres souriaient, ils semblaient amusés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda enfin Sirius pour paraître naturel.

- Rien juste que j'ai oublié d'envoyer une lettre à une amie de la famille pour son anniversaire.

- C'est tout.

- Ouais, mais c'est parce que c'est aussi ma marraine. »

Lily ne savait plus trop quoi penser, James était à coté d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser et c'était la première qu'elle ne voulait pas s'empêcher de le penser.

« Au fait Sirius tu te grattes plus.

- Non. C'est génial. Par contre il me reste un peu de l'odeur.

- Désolée.

- Pas grave…j'étais vraiment naïf.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour tes beaux yeux. Séduit Sirius.

- Sortez ensembles et arrêtez de vous draguer.

- Moi draguer Sirius ? Tu rêves. C'est pas mon type.

- C'est quoi ton type ? Demanda Remus.

- Grand…Brun…Musclé…

- Désolé mais c'est tout Sirius. Fit James.

- Drôle…Intelligent…

- T'as raison c'est pas Sirius. Dit Remus.

- Eeehh. S'exclama Sirius.

- Désolé de te dire ça mon vieux mais c'est vrai que sur ce coup là t'as pas été intelligent. Remarqua Remus.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Sirius qui devait en avoir marre d'être au milieu de la conversation.

- Je sais. Fit Alice. »

Elle retira le bandeau qui lui retenait les cheveux.

« Je sais à quoi tu veux jouer. S'exclama Lily.

- On va dans le jardin ? Questionna Remus.

- C'est quoi le jeu ?

- Attends Sirius on va t'expliquer dans le jardin.

- Ok. »

Ils allèrent dans le jardin et là Lily et Alice expliquèrent le jeu à James et Sirius. C'est Alice qui commença:

« Alice t'as pas le droit de toucher la tête, mais le torse, les mains oui.

- Ok. »

Après que les autres se soient éparpillés, elle chercha après, elle trouva Remus, Remus trouva Alice qui trouva Sirius qui trouva James qui trouva Remus qui trouva Lily. Lily enfila pour la première fois le bandeau. Elle chercha plusieurs fois et buta contre quelqu'un, elle se rattrapa et commença l'exploration avec ses fins doigts.

« C'est pas Alice.

- Bonne déduction. Cria Alice plus loin.

- C'est pas non plus la carrure de Remus.

- C'est vrai. Dit Remus un peu plus prés.

- Ou James ou Sirius. »

Elle prit les mains du garçon, elles étaient à la fois tendre et rude:

« C'est James. »

Elle enleva le bandeau et découvrit qu'elle avait bon. James le mit. Il se dirigea vers Alice qui se baissa et passa donc à coté, il alla vers Sirius qui s'allongea, tout comme près de Remus qui ne baissa que la tête. Il arriva vers elle, elle n'osa plus bouger, ni respirer. Il se cogna à elle.

« Désolé.

- …

- Voyons. »

Il leva ses mains qui frôlèrent légèrement la poitrine de Lily, un doux frisson lui parcourut le dos et lui semblait gêné.

« …Ce n'est pas Sirius ni Remus. Pourquoi vous vous êtes attachées les cheveux ? »

En effet les filles pour ne pas que les autres sentent leurs cheveux les avaient attachés.

« Voyons voir… »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules de Lily pour descendre vers ses mains, mais ne trouvant pas il dessina trop lentement les courbes de la jeune fille qui rougissait à vu d'œil tandis que les trois autres se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas rire:

« C'est…Sayuri. »

Il retira le bandeau et regarda Lily dans les yeux:

« T'en as bien profité James. Se moqua Sirius.

- Oh c'est bon. »

Ce fut encore à Lily qui trouva Alice. Et ainsi de suite, ils arrêtèrent quand il commença à pleuvoir et qu'ils durent rentrer pour ne pas se faire mouiller. La journée se termina par une longue discussion avec repas prés du feu magique ne quittant jamais leur place ils plaisantèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Sirius réussit à rater la première marche des escaliers et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il jura de nombreuses contre les marches de marbre ce qui fut réprimander par Lily. Il alla bouder dans sa chambre, et les autres allèrent se coucher. Lily se laissa tomber comme James quelques heures auparavant dans le salon mais dans son lit. Elle soupira, se releva regarda à la fenêtre, elle sortit et fit quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire. Sentir l'eau glisser sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta sous la pluie mais un moment puisque ses vêtements étaient transpercés. Elle réfléchissait, à elle et à James, elle ne savait pas si James lui pardonnerait le fait que se soit transformée, mais à présent qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments à lui et à elle, elle voulait qu'ils forment enfin un couple. Quand elle rentra enfin, elle se doucha, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit comme une masse.


	7. Confessions intimes

**je suis super désolée j'ai oublié le chapitre 4 je mérite des baffes donc je vous le dis ca sera plus clair et j'ajoute un chap : le 7 pour me faire pardonner dsl --' **

**Chapitre 7: Confessions intimes**

Le lendemain matin se leva, il pleuvait encore, bizarrement ça ne lui faisait rien, elle était heureuse et cela quelque soit le temps. Elle décida de prendre un long bain pour pouvoir rêver. Elle s'y assoupit un peu.

« Sayuri. Appela une voix lointaine.

- Hum… »

Elle vit James entrer dans la salle de bain, il se tourna aussitôt. c'est à ce moment qu'elle remit pied dans la réalité. Par réflexe, elle cacha son corps de ses mains.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je croyais que je pouvais rentrer.

- C'est…c'est moi. »

Elle attrapa la serviette juste à coté d'elle et se leva tout en l'enroulant.

« Je te laisse finir. Fit-il en sortant. »

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer et qu'elle retrouva James, celui-ci ne lui adressait pas un regard, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Je suis désolé.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave…

- Je te rassure j'ai rien vu.

- Je te crois. James regarde moi si tu ne m'as pas vu nu. »

Il croisa enfin le regard de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rougir ?

- Rien, c'est juste une pensée sur le moment.

- Dis.

- Non je préfère pas après tu vas avoir une mauvaise impression de moi. »

Lily était étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, James Potter se souciait de la pensée des autres à son égard.

« James, s'il te plait, je te connais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ton compte juste pour une pensée qui ne doit pas être si terrible.

- Le prends surtout pas mal, mais…j'ai imaginé Lily à ta place. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle laissa un moment son esprit vagabonder. Elle s'imagina avec James. Ce dernier la posait délicatement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant parcourant sa peau de ses mains et de ses baisers. Le corps de Lily fut parcouru d'un frisson plus qu'agréable. Et elle, elle l'embrassait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait lui donnant tout son amour. Elle le laissait faire la caressant. Lily, passait ses doigts dans la chemise pour toucher la peau mat de James. Il retirait ses vêtements et elle ceux du jeune homme. Le corps de James sur celui de Lily, le corps de Lily réclamant de plus en plus le corps du garçon. Leur corps si serraient qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, une seule personne. Leurs mouvements serraient naturellement coordonnés, leurs yeux ne se quittant que s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Et ils atteignaient ensembles le septième ciel. Lily se sentait bien dans ses bras et elle aimait le contact de leur épiderme.

« Sayuri! Appela James en passant l'une de ses mains devant les yeux de Lily.

- Excuse moi juste que tu viens de me faire faire la même chose que toi. Et je suis flattée. »

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« De quel genre ?

- Je veux bien qu'on en parle. Mais quelque part où Remus ne nous entendra pas ni les autres.

- Normal. Viens. »

Il la prit par la main et après deux passages secrets ils atterrirent dans une salle.

« Qu'imaginais-tu ? Demanda avidement James.

- Que moi et la personne que j'aime on…on…tu vois quoi…on le faisait…on faisait l'amour. Finit-elle en rougissant.

- Ca va je suis content de pas être le seul à avoir les mêmes pensées, je pensais que seuls les gros pervers en avaient. Surtout que Sirius n'arrête pas de m'en raconter…C'était comment ?

- Eh!

- Quoi ?

- Je te le dis si tu me le dis après.

- Ok.

- Parfait, torride, tendre, passionné, amoureux. Il savait exactement ce que je voulais. Chacun de nos mouvements étaient ciblés et comme si notre instinct enfin le mien savait ce que je devais lui faire. Ça me faisait un bien fou de l'avoir tout contre moi. »

Elle soupira, puis se souvenant de la personne avec qui elle parlait, rougit.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Et avec qui ?

- Tu sais avec qui. J'ai rêvé que Lily me disait de la suivre qu'on arrivait dans ma chambre…qu'elle m'embrassait en première…que j'étais trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit à part répondre à ses baisers enfin après…que j'arrivais pas à me décoller d'elle. Et que je lui disais que je l'aimais…qu'on le faisait ensemble…que c'était parfait, tendre, amoureux, on prenait tout notre temps…et qu'à la fin elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- …J'ai failli…l'année dernière.

- Raconte moi s'il te plait.

- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille par contre on va dire que je fréquentais une fille depuis une semaine…et un soir où il y avait un bal…c'était le bal de noël…on était un peu bourrés et on s'est retrouvés à moitié habillé je sais plus trop comment. Pour moi, j'imaginais que c'était Lily…je précise que j'avais bu pour oublier ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Enfin bref…la fille avec qui j'étais n'était pas Lily ses baisers ne me faisaient rien. Je m'étais imaginé plus d'une fois avec Lily et rien ne se passait comme je le voulais la fille voulait juste coucher avec moi pour ensuite dire à tout le monde James Potter a couché avec moi. Imita-t-il en battant des bras dans tous les sens. J'ai dessaoulé d'un coup et je l'ai laissé en plan. Sirius a pété un câble quand je lui ait dit, il m'a dit que j'avais eu la fille la plus canon de l'école et que j'en avais même pas profité, Remus m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, qu'il valait mieux que la première fois de chacun reste gravée dans la mémoire comme une première fois pleine de sentiment et pas juste pour avoir voulu oublier quelqu'un.

- C'est bien du Remus.

- Ouais. Le lendemain, une rumeur circulait comme quoi j'étais un dieu au lit. Tu devines la suite, un grand nombre de filles ont voulu sortir avec moi pour pouvoir confirmer la rumeur…Lily, une fois m'a balancé en pleine figure que je pouvais me contenter des filles avec qui je couchais, et qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas tomber dans les bras de l'arrogant James Potter. Et depuis noël je n'ai plus été avec aucune fille de Poudlard. »

Lily s'en souvenait, et elle fut parcourut de regrets.

« Enfin tant pis, on pourra jamais m'enlever mes fantasmes et mes rêves si je ne l'ai pas.

- Tout arrive. Rien n'est impossible.

- Avec elle, je crois que tout est possible même l'impossible.

- Je suis sûre que vous allez mieux vous entendre.

- Impossible.

- Et si tu l'as ?

- Je la couvrirai de cadeau, de baisers, d'amour, de tout ce dont je suis capable. Mais si pour qu'elle soit heureuse elle doit vivre loin de moi alors je vivrai sans. Je lui donnerai ma vie.

- …

- Ca va ?

- Hein ?!…Oh oui. On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. »

Pendant un moment Lily aurait voulu sauter sur James le plaquant contre le mur et l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'elle le voulait, pour lui prouver qu'elle serait heureuse seulement à ses cotés.

« J'aime bien parler avec toi.

- …Merci.

- Ca me donne l'impression d'un poids que me libère. À ton tour.

- De quoi ?

- Raconte moi un de tes fantasmes.

- Je…je ne sais pas…il n'y a pas si longtemps que je me suis aperçue de mes sentiments.

- Arrête je suis sûr que tu as déjà imaginer des choses.

- L'autre fois c'était que je le plaquais contre le mur pour l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

- J'ai déjà imaginé Lily me faire ça…mais si elle fait ça un jour c'est qu'elle sera complètement bourrée.

- Dramatise pas tout non plus. Sois optimiste et non pessimiste. Si à la fête tu fais ce que je t'ai dit elle sera à toi.

- Quoi ? La plaquer contre un mur ?

- James…

- Je plaisante.

- Menteur…bref…sois comme tu es avec moi…t'as qu'à faire le contraire de tout à l'heure…tu imaginais que Lily était à ma place eh bien imagine moi à la place de Lily si tu veux que ça marche.

- Ok.

- De toute façon je ne serai pas là pour vous surveiller. Je ne te ferai cet affront que si elle s'énerve c'est bien compris. Fais lui visiter le manoir enfin rapidement.

- Ma chambre en premier. S'amusa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Tu crois pas que…

- Laisse tomber. Commence par le jardin puis par ce qu'elle aime le plus.

- Les livres ?

- Oui. Ensuite, tu lui montres sa chambre, je suppose qu'elle va dormir ici.

- Oui. Mais avec Alice.

- Bah alors montre lui la tienne et le balcon.

- A ton avis je pourrai lui dire mes sentiments ?

- Je sais pas…oui…si t'es pas trop James Potter mais plutôt James tout court. Et qu'elle se sente bien avec toi et qu'elle rigole. »

James acquiesça, ils retournèrent voir les autres après les confessions intimes qui venaient d'être révélées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Sirius arrête ça, t'es pas drôle.

- James je te connais depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde ici présent et je sais quoi penser.

- Et moi tu ne me connais pas donc tu ne sais pas comment je suis.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête. »

Lily fusilla Sirius du regard.

« Désolé.

- Sayuri j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un à part Lily qui ait réussit à lui faire ça. Je te félicite.

- James viens là s'il te plait. Appela madame Potter.

- Je reviens. Déclara-t-il en partant.

- Sirius tu vas te la fermer si c'est pour sortir des trucs comme ça.

- Oh c'est bon.

- En tout cas la fête approche il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen pour que Sayuri et Lily puissent participer à la fête ensembles.

- On verra plus tard…Vous pensez que les parents de James savent ?

- Non. Affirma Remus. On a prit assez de précautions jusqu'ici. Sauf si Sirius continue de faire des gaffes.

- Eh, je ne fais pas de gaffe. C'est juste que j'aime pas cacher des choses à James.

- Dis toi que c'est pour son anniversaire. Répondit Alice.

- Il ne tient jamais jusque son anniversaire pour lui dire. Répondit Remus.

- Quoi ?

- James et Sirius ne se cachent jamais rien. Alors ils achètent leur cadeau le jour même et ils ne se voient pas de la journée. Comme celui de James c'est pendant les vacances d'hiver et Sirius de Pâques.

- Bizarre pour Sirius ça m'étonne pas. Dit Alice.

- Les cloches ensembles. »

Sirius sauta sur Lily et commença à la chatouiller. James revint tout en parlant avec ses parents:

« On te fait confiance.

- Oui maman, je sais. Tous ceux qui seront là sont des amis les plus proches que j'ai. On sera sages.

- Je l'espère sinon tu te souviendras toute ma vie de ta punition.

- Tu m'as jamais puni.

- Il y a une première fois à tout.

- De toute façon, il y a Remus, Alice, et Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, viens avec moi. Fit le père de James à son épouse en la prenant par la main.

- Vous savez quoi ?

- Non. Fit Sirius.

- Moi j'ai deviné. Tes parents ne sont pas là pour la soirée. Devina Lily.

- Ouais.

- Trop cool.

- Sirius calme toi. Je veux leur montrer qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance et que rien ne perturberas la fête. Ça veut dire qu'on devra être irréprochable. Pas le droit de boire au point d'être ivre.

- Bizarre j'ai l'impression que c'est pour moi.

- Juste un peu. J'ai confiance en Remus et Alice…Sayuri je sais pas.

- Sympas. Je ne boirai pas une goutte d'alcool.

- On verra. »


	8. Visite

salut,

ca va ?

en tout cas moi je vous mets une tite suite lol j'ai bien ri en la faisant...enfin vous verrez bien...j'ai rien de particulier à vous dire à par bonne lecture...ah oui merci pour les reviews, je le dis pas assez souvent mais ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous me laissez qq mots XD

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 8: Visite**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils apprirent que des membres de la famille de James allaient venir.

« Oh non. S'apitoya Sirius. Elle va encore me coller aux basques. »

James était mort de rire et Remus réprimait lui aussi son avis d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alice.

- Demain arrive ici même…ma cousine…Claire…elle n'est pas…indifférente au charme de Sirius.

- Pas indifférente elle m'a demandé des centaines de fois de sortir avec elle…elle reste combien de temps ici ?

- …Tu vas mourir…

- Annonce.

- Elle va être insupportable.

- James. Supplia Sirius.

- Ca va être trop drôle.

- James si tu ne me le dis pas…

- Cinq jours.

- QUOI ? Creuse ma tombe…au secours…non…pourquoi c'est toujours moi.

- Si tu veux j'ai une idée. Dit James. Fais comme si tu sortais avec quelqu'un.

- Mais qui ? Elle ne me croira pas.

- Sayuri. Alice ne voudra pas puisqu'elle sort avec Franck. »

Lily et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Euh je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Bafouilla Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sayuri va avoir Claire sur le dos.

- Sayuri tu veux ou pas ?

- Je sais pas.

- Allez. Poussa James avec ses yeux de chien battu. »

Lily ne résista pas aux yeux du beau brun et accepta.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aides Sirius ?

- Parce que sinon Claire va me demander de lui arranger un coup à tout bout de champs.

- Je me disais aussi. Dit Remus.

- Allez Sayuri c'est pas comme si je te demandais de coucher avec moi.

- Manquerait plus que ça. »

À la phrase de la jeune femme, Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche. Les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Oh ça fait mal.

- Faux frère.

- Oh pour si peu. Se moqua James.

- Vous avez fini ? Questionna Remus.

- Oui parce que sinon je ne n'accepterai pas.

- On arrête. Cria Sirius.

- Sinon j'ai une idée. Au lieu que je sois la petite copine de Sirius on peut dire que…non c'est pas une bonne idée.

- Dis.

- Sirius crie pas. Non c'est pas une bonne idée.

- Sayuri maintenant que tu as commencé tu finis.

- On pourrait dire que Sirius est homosexuel et qu'il sort avec James. »

Remus et Alice explosèrent de rire, les deux garçons eurent d'abord la bouche grande ouverte puis leurs yeux se rétrécirent. James dit finalement:

« Pour si peu je redeviens hétéro.

- James. C'est petit.

- Comme ce que tu as. Répliqua Lily.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ce que tu dis ?

- Non et je préfère pas.

- Tu devrais je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

- Non, je préfère quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui parfaitement.

- Je confirme et elle fantasme dessus à mort. Informa James. »

Lily mit la main devant sa bouche, Remus et Alice souriaient malicieusement tandis que Sirius riait, James ne comprenait pas.

« Alors comme ça ma chère cousine fantasme à mort sur un garçon.

- Mais non. James dit n'importe quoi. »

Elle regarda James qui comprit le message.

« Oui c'était juste pour…voir comment tu as réagit.

- Mais tu vois James je connais mieux ma cousine que toi et je sais quand c'est vrai et quand ça ne l'est pas.

- Sayuri que va dire ta mère ? Questionna Alice. Et je ne le connais même pas.

- C'est décidé je ne vous aide pas.

- Non s'il te plait.

- Je vais réfléchir. »

Lily ne donna pas sa réponse le jour même, elle laissa Sirius se faire du mauvais sang. Et il avait raison, elle avait une folle envie de s'amuser, pour faire une sorte de vengeance pour tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit en douce sur James et elle. Le lendemain, quand la cousine de James ainsi que sa famille devaient arriver:

« Alors ?

- Alors petite-amie ou pas ?

- Tu verras. »

Elle attendit ne restant ni trop éloignée ni trop prés de Sirius. Elle entendit une voix s'élever:

« SIRIUS…

- Claire. Répondit-t-il.

- Tu m'as manquée tu sais.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire autant.

- Petit menteur.

- Sirius tu nous présentes ? Demanda Lily. »

Elle croisa le regard plein de remerciement de Sirius et sourit légèrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle préparait.

« Claire je te présente Sayuri ma…

- Sa petite amie. »

Elle reçut de plein fouet un regard assassin, elle se détacha de Sirius. La Gryffondor lui renvoya un sourire hypocrite.

« Qu…quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Je reviens il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à mon cher cousin. »

Lily et Sirius laissèrent partir, la jeune fille blonde aux yeux couleurs de pluie. Sirius se rapprocha de Lily et mit sa bouche prés de son oreille.

« Merci Lily. Murmura Sirius.

- C'est parce que j'avais pitié. Souffla-t-elle. J'ai pas dit que ça allait être facile pour toi. James va avoir sa cousine sur le dos.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. »

Lily le gifla, pour que Claire le voit tout comme ses amis.

« Ca va pas. J'ai rien fait.

- C'est fini entre nous. Dit-elle haut et fort pour murmurer. La chasse est ouverte, désolée je vais flirter avec James. Dis pas que t'as eu mal je t'ai pas tapé fort.

- S'il te plait. Non. Sayuri. »

Lily garda son sérieux et rejoignit Alice et Remus.

« Tu vas le rendre fou. Dit Remus.

- Je m'amuse. Attendez c'est pas fini. »

Elle alla voir James et fit semblant de flirter avec, il rentra assez facilement dans le jeu. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Lily au contraire. Sirius arriva accompagné de Claire à son bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie.

- Tu es pardonné.

- On peut ressortir ensemble ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui mon sirinouchet. »

Elle reçut une nouvelle fois un regard assassin de la part de Claire.

« Mais elle vient juste de te plaquer.

- Et alors ? Si tu veux bien nous excuser on voudrait bien avoir notre moment d'intimité. »

Sirius entraîna Lily dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« A quoi tu joues tu veux me rendre fou ? »

Lily s'approcha de Sirius un air faussement séducteur.

« Hum…j'adore te rendre fou, mon amour.

- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre je t'aurai prise sur le champs.

- Très intéressant dommage que j'en aime un autre que toi.

- Je le plains.

- Je pense qu'il ne dira pas ça.

- Modeste.

- Je traîne avec toi.

- Viens avec moi ma chérie sinon ils vont croire qu'on fait quelque chose de pas très catholique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ce qui ne te déplairait pas.

- C'est vrai.

- Attends j'ai une idée. »

Elle murmura une formule et ils rejoignirent le groupe. James rit quand il vit Sirius tout comme Alice et Remus, tandis que Claire elle lançait des regards meurtriers à la soi disant petite amie de Sirius.

« Tu lui as jeté le sort de…Sous entendit Alice.

- Oui.

- Expliquez moi.

- Remus tu ne connais pas ce sort ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- C'est un sort que les filles utilisent souvent quand elles veulent faire croire des choses à leur entourage. T'as vu Claire va tout de suite croire que j'ai embrassé Sirius un peu partout sur le visage. C'est un simple sort.

- Je me disais aussi, t'aurai jamais pu embrasser Sirius sur la bouche pour que ça donne ce résultat. »

Lily pouffa et regarda Sirius il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi James riait autant. Son visage portait de multiples marques de rouge à lèvre. Quand enfin Sirius comprit ce qu'il se passait il jeta un regard à Lily, cette dernière fut tout à coup très intéressée par ses ongles. Elle se dit que finalement la journée allait plutôt bien se passer. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à table discutant principalement, plaisantant, racontant de nombreuses anecdotes. La famille de James était formidable à par la cousine qui était une exception, ils étaient simples drôles et il ne semblait pas y avoir de tabou entre eux et donc le sujet dévia sur les amours où James, Claire, Sirius, Remus, Lily, et Alice furent le centre de l'attention:

« Je suis sûre que vous avez quelqu'un. Fit une tante de James.

- Moi non. Répondit poliment Remus.

- Moi je suis avec un garçon depuis un an et demi.

- Bravo.

- Merci.

- Et toi James ?

- Toujours célibataire.

- Quoi ? James tu me fais honte. Moi à ton âge j'étais déjà avec ta tante.

- Oh c'est bon. J'attends la bonne personne.

- T'as raison. Approuva sa mère. Et toi Claire ?

- Je suis célibataire. J'ai quelqu'un en vu depuis longtemps mais il est pris.

- C'est notre Sirius.

- Ah oui ?! Tu sors enfin avec une fille. Se moqua l'oncle de James.

- Enfin…enfin…je suis sorti avec plus de la moitié des filles de cinquième, sixième, et septième années.

- Tu es avec qui ? Que je lui adresse mes condoléances.

- Sayuri. »

Les parents de James firent un clin d'œil à Lily pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient au courant de la supercherie.

« Désolé pour toi, je te préviens que c'est pas tous les jours facile avec l'autre zigoto.

- Eh…

- Je confirme. Mais que voulez-vous l'amour rend aveugle.

- Bien dit.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Prends le comme tu veux mon chou à la crème. Exagéra Lily.

- Alors venant de toi je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

Alors que tout le monde prenait le dessert sur la terrasse, Lily se retrouva seule avec la mère de James.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius ne ferait pas pour ne plus avoir Claire sur le dos.

- Vous le savez.

- Oui, James m'a prévenue.

- Comment savez-vous pour Sirius et Claire ?

- Je connais ma filleule, elle veut Sirius depuis deux ans. Elle harcèle James par lettre pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec Sirius. Tu sais je le plains.

- Pour une fois que c'est pas le contraire.

- C'est vrai. Il est vrai qu'elle est usante et je suis sûre que tu préférerais sortir avec James.

- …Quoi ?

- Ne crois pas que je ne vois rien. Tu apprécies énormément James peut-être même que tu l'aimes.

- Je…ça se voit à ce point ?

- Non c'est juste que ton regard est différent que celui qu'on a quand on est amis.

- Hum…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- C'est pas aussi simple. Il en aime une autre…

- Lily.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- C'est mon fils, il m'en a parlé des centaines de fois si c'est pas plus…depuis sa première année…il l'aime mais s'il ne se montre pas comme moi je le connais il ne l'aura jamais. Dis lui.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu gardes un secret.

- Je pense que vous en savez plus que vous ne dites.

- J'ai mes secrets aussi. »

Elles ne purent continuer la discussion puissent qu'elle avaient rejoins le reste du groupe. Lily passa globalement une bonne journée. Elle reçut de la part de Claire des regards assassins, des répliques qui se voulaient cassantes et blessantes sans oublier des regards noirs. Sirius était le parfait gentleman, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait et il jouait le parfait petit ami amoureux lui adressant des mots doux et plus aucune réplique ou blague ne sortait de sa bouche si c'était pour Lily car il savait ce qu'elle ferait. Remus, Alice et James étaient sur le coté morts de rire. Lily aurait de loin préféré que ce soit James qui ait la place de Sirius, elle se serait sentie importante et elle en aurait profité un peu. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux:

« Je sais ce que tu penses. »

La voix de Sirius était sérieuse, il n'avait que cette voix que trop rarement et quand il l'avait on savait qu'il ne dirait pas de bêtises auxquelles les autres étaient habituées.

« Ah oui à quoi ?

- A James, tu préférerais que ce soit lui à ma place.

- C'est…

- Ne mens pas je le sais. Je te connais te considérant comme une sœur pour moi. Tu l'aimes et c'est normal que tu le veuilles à ma place.

- Contente que tu comprennes.

- C'est normal. Si j'étais à ta place je serai pareil.

- Je pense pas tu en profiterai.

- C'est vrai. Merci quand même, je te revaudrai ça.

- De rien.

- La fête est bientôt tu pourras lui dire.

- Je sais. Je sais.

- On dirait que t'es pas contente.

- Si. Si je suis contente sauf que j'ai peur de sa réaction quand il l'apprendra.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra parce qu'il t'aime trop pour ça. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ce soit Lily Evans qui courrait après James Potter ? En tout cas pas moi ni Remus.

- Sirius t'étais sérieux tu pourrais continuer.

- Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi. C'est pas souvent que je parle comme ça. Mais ce que je t'ai dit je le pense.

- J'espère.

- Tu verras un jour vous finirez ensemble et je serai le parrain de votre premier enfant et Alice la marraine…

- Pourquoi ça serait pas Remus ?

- Le père ? Tu veux déjà que James soit cocu ?

- Le parrain pauvre con.

- Ah je me disais aussi…parce qu'étant le frère de James t'es obligée.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non non non.

- Si si si.

- Non non non non non non et non.

- Si si si si si si et si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Remus en arrivant.

- …Je sais plus. Mentit Sirius. »


	9. Livré à luimême

Hello,

voici la suite avec comme personnage principal notre cher Sirius...qui a bien du mal à se défaire de Claire faut l'avouer mdr je suis méchante avec je sais...mais c'est plus fort que moi

je vous laisse l'apprécier enfin peut -être

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 9: Livré à lui-même**

Deux jours se sont passés tranquillement, Claire continuait inlassablement de draguer Sirius dans le dos de Lily ce qui faisait que Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle s'en amusait. Un matin, elle fut réveillée par des cris:

« Sirius. Marmonna-t-elle en prenant la direction de sa chambre par le balcon comme les autres. »

Elle s'étira tout en dégageant ses yeux de ses cheveux. Ils entrèrent et virent Sirius vêtu d'un large maillot et d'un boxer à l'autre bout de son lit et dans le lit en question y était Claire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Mais on a dormi ensemble.

- Oh que non je suis sûr que non j'ai rien bu en plus. Tu es venue dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais. »

Alice s'approcha de Lily et lui murmura:

« Entre en scène ça va être trop drôle.

- Admirez. »

Elle s'approcha de Sirius avec un air rageur et triste, Sirius le remarqua il dut croire que Claire allait en voir de toutes les couleurs en tout cas:

« Je te déteste Sirius. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…que tu ferais toujours tout pour moi.

- Mais…mais… »

Lily jeta un léger coup d'œil à ses amis ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Mais…mon ange…

- Tu oses m'appeler ainsi alors que tu m'as trompée en dormant avec cette fille ou même plus. Je ne sais pas. En plus c'est la cousine de ton meilleur ami celui que tu considères comme ton frère. Tu me déçois.

- Mais…

- Énormément.

- Je t'assure que…

- Suffit.

- Sayuri je n'ai jamais rien fait avec. »

Elle le gifla et se retourna en faisant semblant d'essayer une larme, les autres firent unes légère grimace puis reprirent leur fou rire.

« C'est fini entre nous. »

Elle partit d'un pas majestueux. Elle attendit dehors puis entendit:

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE POURQUOI T'ES VENUE DANS MON LIT ? TU DEGAGES! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA… »

Lily explosa enfin de rire dans la chambre d'Alice où ils s'étaient tous réfugiés pour ne pas que Sirius et Claire les entendent.

« C'était super.

- Oui, maintenant il est livré à lui-même.

- Sayuri tu es vraiment sadique quand tu le veux.

- C'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée de faire ça, c'est Alice donc c'est pas moi.

- Je t'ai jamais dit de le gifler de faire ça ni de…

- Ouais bon j'ai compris. Coupa Lily. Je vais me doucher.

- Moi aussi. »

Lily regarda James du coin de l'œil il portait un pantalon fin bleu. Elle soupira tout en se demandant comment la nature avait pu autant le gâter, il était en tout point parfait. Elle supplia que les jours qu'ils restaient jusqu'à la fête passent très rapidement pour enfin arrêter tout ça et lui dire ses sentiments tout en continuant d'appréhender le moment de l'explication. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir si James devenait celui que Lily et non Sayuri connaissait. Il devait faire un effort, Sayuri devait tout faire pour que James soit comme il est.

« Tu rêves ? Je croyais que tu devais te laver.

- Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

- A quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit des trucs que je suis obligatoirement obligée de te dire mes pensées.

- Aaallllleeezzz. Supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

- Je me posais des questions pour la fête.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas toi et Lily.

- …

- Oui je me demandais si tu arriverais à rester comme je te connais.

- Oui.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Merci. »

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Lily t'entendre James dire ça. Elle passa dans l'ensemble une journée agréable, Sirius avait toujours Claire collé aux basques.

« Sayuri tu me connais je t'aime trop pour faire ça et en plus je respecte trop les filles pour leurs faire ça. S'il te plait crois moi…je t'aimeuh…

- Moi aussi mais c'est non…

- S'il te plait. Tout ce qu'on a vécu.

- Non.

- Je te jure qu'on a rien fait.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier. Mentit Claire. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, décidément les Potter étaient prêts à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, James ressemblait bien à sa cousine cependant c'est Claire qui avait la médaille. Lily connaissait James et elle savait que même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

« Ne l'écoute pas mon amour. Mon petit nénuphar, mon lys…

- Eh tu dis ça pour Lily. Informa James légèrement indigné.

- C'est très chinois tout ça.

- Non pas le lys…c'est plutôt français.

- La ferme…Sayuri…je ferai tout ce que tu voudras…

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- …Euh… »

Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il ne put revenir sur ses paroles. Il acquiesça rapidement d'un rapide hochement de tête.

« Alors je vais réfléchir.

- Sirius regarde la, elle ne t'aime pas sinon elle ne te ferait pas subir tout ça. Tu es trop bien pour elle…je te connais depuis plus longtemps. »

Le soir, Lily décida d'aller se détendre dans la bibliothèque où elle trouva un livre fort ancien sur la magie ancienne comme elle les aimait. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut plusieurs heures, il semblait interminable mais pourtant passionnant. Elle bailla ce qui lui fit prendre la décision d'aller se coucher, elle regarda l'une des première pages pour avoir le titre et vit d'inscrit:

« Ce livre appartient à Lily Evans…oh oh je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. »

Elle ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois le livre mais en vain, son nom et prénom restèrent gravés. Elle le prit pour le dire à madame Potter qu'elle trouva dans le salon. Elle lisait plusieurs parchemins.

« Madame.

- Oui Sayuri ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Aussitôt son regard se posa sur Lily qui se sentit honteuse.

« Raconte moi et après nous verrons si on peut appeler cela une bêtise. »

Lily lui tendit le livre puis lui dit:

« James m'a dit que je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque pour lire quand je voulais sauf les livres qui sont enchantés.

- C'est exact.

- Tout à l'heure j'y ais été et j'ai vu ce livre et je l'ai lu et…quand j'ai regardé l'une des premières pages pour voir le titre parce qu'on le voyait plus sur la couverture…j'ai vu apparaître mon nom et mon prénom. »

Madame Potter essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sembla réfléchir, sortit de la pièce quelques minutes revint puis dit:

« Il est à toi.

- …Qu…quoi ?

- Il est à toi. Mon mari et moi n'avons pas réussi à l'ouvrir…je crois qu'en faite personne à part toi à réussi à l'ouvrir. Même James pourtant il a insisté.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien ne dis rien. Il faut juste que tu l'ouvres pour que je puisse savoir si tu peux vraiment le garder.

- Bien. »

Lily l'ouvrit, madame Potter le prit et l'examina.

« Je m'en doutais.

- De quoi ?

- Remus ne pouvait avoir de cousine puisqu'il n'a qu'un seul cousin, Lily, à part ça tu peux garder le livre. »

Lily mit sa main devant sa bouche et dit:

« Oh non. Je vais vous expliquer. »

Lily enchaîna tout de suite son récit pour que madame Potter ne la réprimande pas.

« Écoute Lily je ne suis pas là pour te juger et tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir ce qui se cache derrière notre James, je ne te dirai rien je suis même contente que tu l'ais fait.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne crois tu pas que Sirius et Remus me parlent de James quand il n'ait pas là. Ils m'ont tous les deux raconté vos aventures si on peut dire. Je suis juste contente que Remus t'es encouragé à faire ça.

- C'est sûr que c'est le jour et la nuit.

- Donc si je te suis…d'un coté tu le détestes et de l'autre tu l'aimes.

- …Euh…j'aime ce James mais pas l'autre.

- Tu as bien raison. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, son père était exactement pareil. J'ai du lui faire dégonfler la tête et les chevilles.

- J'aurai bien voulu voir ça.

- C'était en y repensant très drôle il n'aurait été pas de m'agacer pour que je lui donne sa chance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un fou dangereux pas aussi dangereux que Voldemort bien sûr m'a attaquée lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard il m'a sauvée la vie et il s'est montré charmant. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien comme ça et il est resté comme ça. On est devenus bons amis et il y a eu le bal de noël…il m'a embrassée et on est sortis ensembles pour que deux plus tard on se marie alors que j'étais enceinte de James.

- Un vrai Gryffondor.

- Oui. Mais cette histoire de maison je me dis que parfois c'est un peu n'importe quoi, de nombreux Serpentards ne deviendront jamais mangemorts il ne faut pas tous les mettre dans un même panier. Pour la plupart c'est simplement leur ruse qui les y a mis.

- James ne le comprends pas, pour lui ce sont des futurs mangemorts.

- Avec des préjugés comme ça, ça pourrait lui être fatal surtout en ces temps ci. J'ai confiance en toi pour qu'il arrête de les avoir.

- Merci. Mais pour l'instant c'est Sayuri qui lui met les pieds sur terre pour que Lily n'est plus grand chose à faire.

- Tout est organisé.

- Oui depuis la sortie sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais au fait je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être peut-être pas. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher il reste deux jours avec Claire et tu seras libre.

- Ca va être long sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Tu ne m'offenses pas.

- Bonne nuit madame Potter.

- Bonne nuit Sayuri. »

Lily prit le livre et s'en alla, la mère de James était formidable. Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte assez tôt, elle se leva:

« Sirius laisse moi dormir.

- … »

Elle ouvrit la porte et e retrouva face à:

« Claire. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Que tu lâches Sirius.

- Tu me diras pourquoi ?

- Il est à moi.

- Écoute moi bien miss, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, et encore moins à avoir peur des autres filles jalouses alors tu ne feras pas l'exception.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Toi non plus. Alors t'es gentille retourne à tes poupées et laisse les grands dormir. Tu crois que ta tante serait heureuse que je lui dise que tu t'es glissée dans le lit de Sirius ? Alors maintenant tu me laisses dormir et tu laisses Sirius tranquille sinon je te jure que tu te souviendras toute ta vie de la honte que tu auras si tu continues. Et tu peux demander à Sirius je suis très douée. Alors tu me laisses dormir. »

Lily claqua la porte et je recoucha du moins elle essaya de dormir mais le sommeil ne revint. Elle lança un juron contre Claire, resta dans son lit rêvant d'un certains garçon. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle grogna:

« Qui sait ?

- Alice.

- Entre.

- …Pas réveillée ?

- Trop réveillée. »

Elle raconta à Alice la visite qu'elle avait eut avant. Elles discutèrent plusieurs minutes et le sujet dériva vers la tenue qu'elles allaient mettre pour la soirée. Lily avait décidé de mettre quelque chose d'assez sexy et classe. Un pantalon blanc et un débardeur vert. Elles préparèrent aussi des alibis pour les trois au cas ou James chercherait après Sayuri. Elles les écrivirent. Alice laissa Lily se préparer tout en lui parlant. Elles ne se quittèrent pas de la matinée ce qui fit un bien fou à Lily qui voulait être un peu tranquille. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était ainsi, elle n'avait vu sa véritable apparence que lors de leur sortie et de temps en temps le matin dans la salle de bain. Elle portait un lourd mensonge allégé grâce à Alice, Sirius, Remus et madame Potter. Tous les soirs, elle lisait tranquillement le livre qui était le sien à présent. Elle ne parvenait pas à le finir comme si des pages s'ajoutaient encore et encore dans le livre pourtant le livre était toujours passionnant.


	10. Comme dans un rêve

salut tout le monde, voila le chap où Claire se casse ce que tout le monde attendait lol et c'est aussi le chapitre de la fête qui sera formidable pour nos deux touteraux... ;-) je vous dirai rien de plus c'est ma fic qui le fera pour moi. Par contre c'est vous qui devrez me donner votre avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 10: Comme dans un rêve**

Claire était déjà partie depuis plusieurs jours elle n'avait pas réussit à amener Sirius dans ses filets. Sirius remerciait pour ça, Lily tous les jours depuis son départ. Deux semaines donc s'étaient écoulées, ils avaient tout fait presque retourner le manoir des Potter sans dessus dessous. Si bien qu'un jour monsieur Potter dut demander qu'ils se calment un peu. Sirius en vit des vertes et des pas mûres, puisqu'ils étaient souvent sur son dos. La veille de la fête, ils furent déchaînés ils avaient préparé la salle avec dynamisme, ils s'étaient assis en rond au milieu du bazar occasionné et avait pris soin de noter: boissons, nourriture, bonbons. Les parents de James approuvèrent le menu après avoir interdit les alcools forts que Sirius avait écrit. Elle apprit qu'ils partaient à 18h pour revenir le lendemain en milieu de journée. Ils se couchèrent plutôt qu'à leur habitude pour être sûr d'être en forme pour le lendemain où ils firent la grasse matinée. Ils furent trop tranquilles ce qui était normal puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas trop se fatiguer. En tout cas les premiers invités arrivèrent vers 18h et c'est à cette heure que les parents de James partirent. Lily partit discrètement se changer et se transformer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit une jeune femme qui appréhendait la rencontre et la soirée, Alice arriva comme prévu deux minutes plus tard. Elles descendirent:

« Salut. Fit James avec un grand sourire.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. James n'oublie pas.

- T'inquiète. »

Alice avait fait ce qu'ils avaient prévu, rappeler à James qu'il ne devait pas se montrer arrogant.

« Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. T'es pas mal non plus.

- Je t'ai pas vu arriver.

- Alice m'a montrée sa chambre j'y ai posé mes affaires et j'ai croisé Sayuri.

- Ah…oui Sayuri est vraiment une fille super. Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir.

- Moi aussi.

- Ta sœur ne te casse pas trop les pieds ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Elle n'arrête pas mais bon je fais avec. »

Lily souffla intérieurement, James se comportait comme un ami. C'était vrai qu'en y repensant, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il savait d'elle.

« Euh…tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir James. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui la fit fondre. Il lui apporta une bière au beurre. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur des poufs qu'ils avaient pour s'assoire avec une table basse. Là, les autres c'est à dire Alice, Frank, Remus et Sirius arrivèrent.

« Où est Sayuri ? Demanda James au bout d'un moment.

- …Oh elle est partie se changer j'ai renversé malencontreusement un vers de punch sur ses affaires.

- T'es pas possible Sirius. »

Alice et Frank partirent danser, Remus prétexta aller voir sa cousine pour lui dire de ne pas trop boire, Sirius partit draguer une fille. Lily et James se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Tu veux danser ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

James lui tendit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse où un slow commençait. Lily se rapprocha de James et mit sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle sentait l'odeur de James contre elle, c'était comme dans un rêve. Elle et lui dansaient un slow sans se jeter une insulte. Jamais elle n'aurait penser que ça lui arriverait un jour, même une heure avant elle se disait qu'il serait le James de Poudlard.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te préfère comme ça. Avoua-t-elle.

- Disons quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux.

- Remus ?

- Un peu mais il n'y a pas que lui.

- Alice ?

- Aussi.

- Qui alors ?

- Sayuri, elle m'a carrément engueulé quand elle m'a vu comme avant. »

Elle se remercia intérieurement. Ils dansèrent plusieurs danses avant d'aller manger un bout, tout le monde était éparpillé dans la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Lily était aux anges.

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

- Avec plaisir.

- T'as pas peur d'être toute seule avec moi ?

- Pourquoi j'aurai peur ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire. James commença par le jardin, poursuivit par la bibliothèque, ils allèrent sur le balcon des chambres. Lily s'y accouda et ferma les yeux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de James.

« Tu es vraiment chanceux d'habiter ici. C'est merveilleux.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai regarde la vue et superbe, la maison n'en parlons pas.

- …On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. Fit-il mal à l'aise.

- Ouais. »

Ils repartirent dans la salle. Ils s'amusèrent toute la soirée. James et Lily étaient toujours à deux, personne ne vint les interrompre dans leurs conversations. Finalement Lily prit son courage à deux mains:

« James.

- Oui.

- Suis moi. »

Elle le prit par la main et ils sortirent de la salle:

« Où m'emmènes tu ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire et arriva enfin là où elle voulait. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent:

« Pourquoi tu veux revenir dans ma chambre ? Questionna-t-il. »

Elle souffla discrètement, se retourna le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Le baiser était parfait, tendre, chaud. Elle le sentit surpris, puis il se rattrapa en l'enlaça et en ouvrant la bouche pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme lui. C'était comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qui avait commençait depuis le début de la soirée mais qui continuait et se perfectionnait à présent. Le baiser était interminable, Lily ne voulait pas qu'il se finisse, elle voulait rester dans ses bras. Les lèvres de James étaient chaudes, sucrées. Il resserrait l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle, et elle, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou pour ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux noirs de James. À bout de souffle, ils se décollèrent légèrement, leur front collé, toujours enlacés.

« Je t'aime. »

Lily sourit et reprit le baiser. Elle prit la baguette de James qui était dans sa poche et ferma la porte d'un mouvement de poignet et en fit de même avec les fenêtres et les rideaux. Elle le tira vers elle. Il la suivit sans chercher à comprendre, jusqu'à ce que leurs pas soient arrêtés par le lit:

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûre. »

Ce fut à lui de sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il se mit sur elle et avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il lui caressa le visage, elle frissonna à ce doux contact. Il se recula un peu.

« Je t'aime comme un fou depuis si longtemps et je croyais que jamais ça n'arriverait.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Je te préviens je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Je sais. »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Lily reprit possession des lèvres chaudes de James. Elle se mit sur lui, et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle y allait avec une extrême douceur, voulant que ce moment reste gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. À peine eut-elle retirer le dernier bouton de la chemise de James qu'il se mit sur elle. Lily gémit un peu quand elle sentit les doigts de James sous son débardeur. Ils se relevèrent un peu pour permettre à James de retirer le débardeur de Lily. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant tomber dans le lit la main de James dans son dos. Il la regarda:

« Tu es magnifique. »

Lily rougit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, la seule chose qu'elle jugea bon de faire a été de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle se remit en position de force ce que lui permit de découvrir de ses fins doigts la musculature de son amant, qui était plus qu'à son avantage. Elle lui fit retirer sa chemise et fut la première à quitter les lèvres de l'autre pour pouvoir embrasser, lécher le cou le torse de James qui soupira.

« Lily. »

Elle le sentit se raidir un peu quand elle s'attaqua au nombril. Mais ses lèvres lui manquaient alors elle retourna l'embrasser ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Lily et le fit glisser tout en effleurant les longues et fines jambes de la jeune femme. Elle en fit de même pour lui quand il se remit sur elle. Elle caressa son dos pour enfin oser mettre les mains sur les fesses de James qui sourit; elles étaient musclées à souhait. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous vêtements. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, Lily avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux marrons de James. Il reprit le baiser et retira le bout de tissu qui retenait la poitrine de Lily. Il se mit à rougir à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir James Potter rougir à ce point. Se moqua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. »

Elle rigola un peu, quand elle sentit les lèvres de James dans son cou, pour passer entre ses seins insister sur le nombril pour remonter et s'occuper enfin de la poitrine de Lily.

« James. Gémit-elle. »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du dos du garçon qui grogna un peu. Il lui infligeait une douce torture. N'en pouvant plus elle le força à l'embrasser. Elle le colla à elle, leur peau se rencontrant, frissonnant, ne voulant plus se quitter. Elle fit glisser le boxer de James et le colla encore plus contre elle pour ne faire qu'un avec James. Accidentellement elle effleura avec sa main le membre de James ce qui le fit gémir.

« Arrête. T'es à ma merci. »

Il l'embrassa avec passion, redescendit ses lèvres le long du corps de Lily, ayant toujours une main pour emprisonner celles de Lily. Il fit glisser la culotte de Lily avec délicatesse, puis en l'embrassant. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et amour. Ses mains caressant le corps du garçon avec douceur. Leurs deux corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur étaient si prêts. James termina le baiser et regarda avec ses yeux pleins de désir Lily qui avec le même regard approuva.

« Je te veux. Susurra-t-elle. »

Il écarta des mèches rousses du visage de Lily qui en fit de même pour décoller ses cheveux en bataille. Il écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il fit un léger mouvement et Lily le sentit prêt à venir en elle.

« Vas-y. L'incita-t-elle. »

Il la pénétra doucement, malgré la douceur de James, elle se crispa et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle sentit un léger liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle griffa James involontairement.

« Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air coupable.

- Oui. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et répondit ce qui lui fit un peu oublier la douleur. Quand il eut terminé la première pénétration, il fit de légers mouvements. Au début, elle n'apprécia pas du tout, puis son corps s'habitua et bientôt leurs mouvements étaient comme synchronisés. Chacun de leurs mouvements les faisaient gémir d'un plaisir qui semblait augmenter à chaque fois. Lily enserra avec ses jambes la taille de James, ce qui lui permit d'aller encore lui loin et de leur donner encore plus de plaisir. Puis James accéléra le rythme pour qu'enfin ils atteignent le septième ciel au même moment. Criant le prénom de l'autre. James se vida en elle et se laissa tomber sur elle, comme pour continuer de ne faire qu'un. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et il roula sur le coté. Il cala Lily contre lui. Lily lâcha la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'endormit après avoir prononcé la phrase. Cette soirée là avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla légèrement courbaturée, James à coté d'elle. Il dormait toujours, il ressemblait à un ange. Soudain, elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elle devait lui avouer. Mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle se souvint de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensembles: parfaite. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle le sentit bouger puis ouvrir les yeux. Il passa un bras en arrière attrapa ses lunettes et sourit:

« Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Oui très bien, et toi ?

- Super bien. J'ai adoré.

- Moi aussi.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça la première fois. »

Elle se cala contre lui.

« On devrait peut-être se lever.

- Non j'ai envi de rester ici, avec toi dans ce lit.

- Et les autres.

- M'en fou des autres. Et de toute façon mes parents n'arrivent que cet après midi.

- Moi je vais me laver. C'est pas pour toi…mais c'est juste qu'on a bien transpiré. »

Après quelques mouvements, elle descendit les draps et ils purent apercevoir une tâche de sang:

« Et j'ai un peu saigné.

- Ok. Je comprends. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que plus aucun vêtement ne traînait dans la chambre.

« Euh…James.

- Oui Lily.

- Où sont passés nos vêtements ?

- Tous les matins grâce aux elfes, ils sont ramassés, lavés, rangés dans les chambres respectives. »

Un grand sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres.

« Comment vas-tu aller dans la chambre d'Alice si tu n'as pas de vêtement ?

- Je vais prendre les tiens.

- Mais il faut que tu ailles à ma penderie pour ça. »

Lily eut une idée, elle sourit puis dit:

« T'aimerai bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'embrassa et mit son plan à exécution puis partit jusqu'à la penderie avec le drap autour d'elle laissant James surpris complètement nu sur le lit.

« T'es trop naïf. »

Elle ouvrit l'armoire choisit une chemise large ainsi qu'un boxer. Puis elle jeta le drap sur le lit vide:

« James ! Appela-t-elle. »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des mains lui enserrer la taille.

« Oui. Murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ainsi l'embrasser. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était toujours aussi nu qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Je dois aller me laver. »

Elle partait il lui attrapa le bras:

« J'ai une salle de bain.

- James.

- Ne sois pas longue. »

Elle le quitta entra dans sa chambre prit des affaires les posa dans la salle de bain. Elle opta pour une douche. Elle soupira en repensant à James.


	11. Adieu

Bijour,

une nouvelle suite en ligne qui n'est pas réjouissante mais bon j'y peux rien : bref je posterai moins souvent à compter d'aujoud'hui --' sorry.

en tout cas bonne lecture

bsxxx

**Chapitre 11: Adieu**

« Il faut que je lui dise. Finit-elle par dire. »

Elle était prête et elle se regardait dans le miroir depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Elle sursauta et fit face à James.

« James, tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire et pourquoi t'as pris la chambre de Sayuri ? »

Elle souffla, puis lui dit doucement:

« James je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner pour quelque chose que j'ai fait ?

- Tout dépend de ce que c'est…mais je suis sûr que oui.

- Bien…il faut que je te raconte une histoire.

- Laquelle ?

- A la sortie des classes…le jour ou on a pris le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous…Remus m'a parlé et m'a convaincu de faire quelque chose. »

Le front de James était plissé, signe qu'il savait que l'histoire allait se gâter.

« Il m'a proposé de me faire passer pour sa cousine pour que je vois à quel point t'étais un gars génial. Je suis métamorphomage et donc j'ai pris l'apparence de Sayuri Lupin et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand j'ai vu à quel point t'es super. Je suis vraiment désolée mais quand je suis devenue Lily Evans tu es redevenue James Potter le gars qui est arrogant. Alors je te fais changé grâce à Sayuri et hier tu étais encore mieux que d'habitude. »

Lily avait dit ça d'une traite. James ne réagit pas.

« James réponds moi.

- …

- James, s'il te plait.

- DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS…JE NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT PAS…TU ME L'AURAIS DIT…MAIS NON LILY EVANS C'EST TOUT MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE! »

Lily ne pensait pas que James réagirait ainsi, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA…PREMIEREMENT C'EST PARCE QUE TU CHANGEAIS PAS QUE CA SERVAIT A RIEN DE TE LE DIRE. ET ENSUITE JE ME SUIS TROMPEE T'ES TOUJOURS PAREIL…LE MONDE NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TOI JAMES POTTER… »

James se retourna puis:

« Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Adieu. »

Lily laissa James partir. Les paroles de ce dernier lui résonnant dans la tête. Elle entendit la porte claquer signe qu'il était dans sa chambre, elle explosa en sanglot: en quelques minutes elle fit ses valises prenant toutes les affaires qui lui passaient sous la main et qui lui appartenaient. Elle prit sa valise et alla dans le salon prit de la poudre de cheminette et atterrit au chemin de traverse. Elle prit une chambre au chaudron baveur et y resta enfermée toute la journée. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily avait hérité d'une très grosse somme d'argent puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu garder de meubles. Et comme elle avait ses études à terminer ils avaient laissé de l'argent en plus pour elle ce qui avait enragé Pétunia. En tout cas grâce à cet argent elle pouvait sans problème rester la grande semaine qu'il restait avant la rentrée là où elle était. Elle reçut quelques heures plus tard, une lettre:

_Lily,_

_On a entendu votre dispute tout à l'heure avec James, on était dans le couloir à ce moment là, enfin bref on a pas voulu vous déranger alors on a été dans le jardin. Mais on a pas vu que tu étais partie. Sirius et Remus l'ont engueulé tu sais. Reviens liloune s'il te plait. J'ai pas envi de rester seule avec ses trois garçons._

_Alice._

Lily prit une plume, une bout de parchemin et écrivit:

_Alice,_

_Non je ne reviendrai pas._

_Finalement, j'avais raison James Potter restera James Potter: arrogant, immature, égocentrique, idiot, stupide, égoïste, sans cerveau, handicapé de la baguette et d'autres choses, excentrique, salaud de la pire espèce, qui ne voit même pas plus loin que le bout de son nez etc._

_Lily._

Elle renvoya le hibou, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil qu'un hibou rompu.

_Lily,_

_Dis nous au moins comment tu vas. _

_Où tu es ? Parce que je suppose que t'es pas chez ta sœur te connaissant. _

_James n'est qu'un abruti il ne te mérite pas. _

_Alice_

_Remus_

_Sirius_

Lily effaça une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Son bonheur aura été de courte durée.

_Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous dirai pas où je suis j'ai pas envi de vous voir débarquer à l'improviste. Et je me suis rendue compte que je n'aime pas Potter c'était juste une attirance physique voilà vous êtes contents ?_

_Au revoir._

Une heure plus tard elle vit le hibou revenir:

_Non parce qu'on sait que tu mens…tu l'aimes tu nous l'as dit._

_Tu l'aimes parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas pleuré tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça._

_Remus_

_Alice_

_Sirius_

Pour seule réponse Lily écrivit:

_Laissez moi tranquille. _

_Je suis trop intelligente pour aimer._

_Lily_

Lily descendit manger, du moins elle essaya. Le barman était vraiment gentil avec elle, il lui permettait d'avoir un salon pour elle seule quand elle mangeait. De temps en temps, il lui offrait un verre. Le jour d'aller à la gare, elle salua le barman, prit tout ce qu'elle possédait et prit le chemin de la gare avec une heure d'avance. Arrivée là bas, elle prit le chemin du compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef. Elle y trouva le professeur MacGonagall ainsi qu'un garçon de Serdaigle. Le professeur MacGonagall était assez jeune et était devenue dés son année d'arrivée le professeur de métamorphose, directrice de Gryffondor ainsi que celle qui s'occupait des préfets.

« Bonjour Miss Evans.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Bien nous allons immédiatement commencer la petite réunion. »

Lily apprit ce qu'elle devait faire durant sa dernière année. Elle apprit qu'elle aurait des appartements privés, prêts de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Bien je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Il doit rester une heure et demie, changez vous et organisez les taches entre vous deux et ceux des autres préfets. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle laissa les deux préfets en chef. Ils se changèrent chacun à leur tour puis, organisèrent leur travail. Lily s'occuperait des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles tandis que Jason, lui s'occuperait des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Les rondes tout fut dit très vite, ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller chercher les autres préfets et à les réunir pour leur dit tout. Lily partit plusieurs minutes en avance pour commencer par le compartiment du fond. Elle fit tous les Serpentards qui ne purent rien lui dire à par lui envoyer des regards noirs. L'un des derniers compartiments fut celui de:

« Salut Lily. »

Alice sauta sur son amie. Sirius, Remus, et Franck en firent de même. James, lui, ne tourna pas la tête:

« James montre toi au moins poli.

- Evans.

- Potter…Remus je voulais te dire qu'il y a une réunion entre les préfets.

- Je te suis. »

Lily et Remus ne se parlèrent pas puisqu'ils arrivèrent presque aussitôt dans le compartiment. La réunion se termina à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Comme le repas. Lily se trouvait à l'autre bout de là où se trouvait James. Ils ne s'adressaient ni un mot, ni un regard. Lily mena les premières années à la salle commune. Puis attendit devant le tableau que le professeur MacGonagall arrive pour qu'elle puisse aller à son appartement. Sans un mot elle suivit le professeur, elle découvrit une sorte de salon, sur le coté une bibliothèque, et deux portes qui étaient une pour la salle de bain et une autre pour la chambre. Tout était au couleur de Gryffondor. Elle se coucha assez tôt, fatiguée de sa journée. Le lendemain matin quand elle se leva elle découvrit un tas d'emploi du temps. Elle se dépêcha pour pouvoir avoir le temps de déjeuner et de distribuer les emplois du temps. Presque tous les cours qu'ils avaient été en commun avec les Serpentards à son plus grand désarroi. Les maraudeurs ne faisaient plus rien, plus rien ne les amusaient, du moins plus rien n'amusait James, il ne se moquait plus de Rogue. Et quand quelqu'un le cherchait il s'énervait et ça faisait mal, Malefoy en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Personne ne sut ce qu'il avait dit à James mais il reçut un experliarmus en pleine poitrine, et James étant l'un des élèves le plus puissant voir le plus puissant de Poudlard. Malefoy s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie sans le moindre problème avec une épaule fracturée. Lily, un matin, se sentit très mal en point, elle avait des nausées et des vertiges. Elle but une potion contre les nausées et partit en cours. Deux heures d'enchantement.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les différentes manières de désenvoûté un objet quelconque. Chaque objet posé sur votre table a été ensorcelé il peut soit sauter partout, soit essayer de vous mordre etc. vous vous mettez avec votre voisin, mais avant tout miss Evans pourriez vous ramasser les devoirs que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais professeur, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous alliez les ramasser.

- Monsieur Black quelque chose vous gêne ?

- Un peu je l'ai fait au brouillon.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lily passa dans les rangs, elle se sentit très mal et se sentit tomber. Un cri lui parvint aux oreilles et juste avant qu'elle ne touche par terre quelqu'un l'attrapa.

« Elle va bien ?

- Oui elle va bien, il faut juste qu'elle se réveille pour que je puisse lui faire passer des examens. »

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Pomfresh:

« Ah Miss Evans vous voilà réveillée.

- Oui.

- Bonjour miss Evans.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle peur.

- Je suis désolée.

- Reposez vous bien. »

Il partit, laissant Lily qui dut passer des examens. L'infirmière sembla partagée entre des sentiments.

« Bien miss Evans. Vous êtes en parfaite santé.

- Mais, parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais.

- Mais vous êtes enceinte. Finit par dire l'infirmière. »


	12. Je suis enceinte

salut tout le monde,

je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster le chap 12 XD donc qu'ai-je à dire ? a par merci pour les reviews ca me va droit au coeur !!!! et j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant lol

ah oui !!! je mettrai une suite vers le 26pour ceux que ca intéresse

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 12: Je suis enceinte**

Lily ouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise.

« Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

- Je…je suis…enceinte…mais comment ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois. »

La question était stupide puisqu'elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, il y a un mois.

« Connaissez vous l'identité du père ?

- …Oui. Murmura Lily triste.

- Je vous conseille d'en parler avec. En tout cas je ne sais pas comment je réagir. Félicitation ou ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- Vous pouvez partir et rentrez dans vos appartements. Je dois vous prévenir que je suis obligée de le dire au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je sais. »

Lily se retrouva seule dans l'infirmerie, comme un automate, elle s'habilla prit ses affaires et retourna à ses appartements, arrivée là-bas elle laissa tomber ses livres et s'écroula dans le fauteuil.

« Je suis enceinte…je suis enceinte… »

Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait put oublier ce foutu sort. Le pire dans tout ça était de savoir comment elle allait annoncer à James la nouvelle. Il n'avait déjà pas réussi à lui pardonner le fait que Sayuri et elle ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, alors apprendre qui allait être père. Elle ne sortit pas de la soirée, le lendemain matin, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller en cours ou rester dans sa chambre.

« Je suis la préfète, je dois montrer l'exemple je dois aller en cours. »

Elle retira toutes les traces qui montraient qu'elle avait pleurer ou passer une nuit affreuse. Elle ne mangea pas grand chose. Alice arriva quelques minutes après.

« Lily ça va ? Je suis passée à ton appartement hier mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- Je suis désolée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Lily. »

Elle lança un regard à Alice pour clore la conversation.

« Ce soir. Finit-elle par dire.

- Bien.

- Tu me donneras tous les cours que j'ai raté pour que je puisse les rattraper ?

- Bien sûr. »

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent, Sirius enlaça Lily:

« Mon petit nénuphar j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je vais bien. »

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle finit par dire:

« Ok, ce soir. »

James arriva à ce moment là. La discussion se termina là. La journée fut un enfer pour Lily, la même phrase depuis la veille encombrait son esprit. À la fin du cours, elle attrapa Sirius et Remus et leur demanda une faveur:

« Il faut que je parle à…Potter.

- A James.

- Il faut que je parle à James.

- Mais il ne voudra pas.

- Dites lui de vous rejoindre à mon appartement le mot de passe c'est nénuphar. Vous viendrez une demie-heure après.

- Bien. »

Après avoir mangé, elle courut à son appartement. Elle alla dans sa chambre, et attendit, elle entendit enfin:

« Sirius Remus. Vous êtes où ? Je vous préviens j'ai plus envi de faire des blagues. »

Lily sortit à ce moment là entra dans le salon:

« C'est moi qui leur ait demandé de te faire venir ici. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. »

James ne sembla pas réagir, ce qui angoissa encore plus Lily:

« Je…je…suis enceinte. »

Elle ne put affronter le regard de James et baissa la tête:

« De combien ?

- T'en as d'autre des questions comme ça ? À ton avis ? Je l'ai fait qu'une fois et il me semble que c'est avec toi, il y a un mois. Souviens-toi, le lendemain tu m'as virée parce que je t'ai appris que j'avais fait quelque chose. Je ne suis pas ces filles qui se donnent au premier gars qu'elles croisent. Je pensais avoir trouvé la bonne personne…

- Me parle pas comme ça j'ai rien fait.

- Ah oui ? Les bébés je crois que ça se fait à deux. Donc t'es aussi fautif que moi.

- C'est pas moi qui t'es sauté dessus.

- Peut-être mais t'aurai peut-être put penser comme moi au sort. »

James partit en claquant la porte, bizarrement Lily ne pleura pas, elle s'assit et attendit ses amis, ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle les fit s'asseoir et attendit:

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Vas-y dis le. »

Alice était juste à coté d'elle, Remus en face et Sirius juste à coté de lui. Elle attendit encore:

« Bon pas que je veuille te pousser à dire quelque chose…mais tu pourrais accoucher ?

- Je suis enceinte. »

Sirius se prit une tape derrière la tête par Remus.

« Désolé.

- Je suppose que James est le père.

- Oui.

- Tu ne sembles pas heureuse. Dit Sirius.

- Sirius continues et je te jure que tu te retrouves dans le lac.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est super un enfant. Mais je dois passer un diplôme à la fin de l'année. Et je n'ai pas le père avec moi.

- Tu lui as dit.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je pense pas qu'il va le reconnaître.

- Mon meilleur ami est un abruti de première.

- Sirius. Soupira Lily.

- Lily je suis d'accord avec Sirius.

- Merci Remus. Je veux dire regarde toi t'es belle. Je suis désolé mais un gars qui est un semblant normal voudrais te faire un gosse. Je pensais que James en faisait parti mais apparemment non.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le garder. Informa Remus.

- Je sais mais…c'est compliqué. Pour moi avorter c'est commettre un meurtre. »

Elle ne trouva que ça à dire puisque avouer qu'elle aimait James était dur à dire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'en gardant l'enfant, elle gardait auprès d'elle une partie de James. Le James qu'elle avait aimé pendant un mois et qui avait été gentil et adorable durant une nuit avec Lily Evans.

« Je comprends.

- En tout cas je serai toujours là, mon petit nénuphar si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci Sirius.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Et moi aussi.

- Merci. Vous êtes géniaux. »

Lily sourit un peu, savoir ses amis auprès d'elle lui remontait le moral. Ils durent partir à cause du couvre feu, et Lily devait faire sa ronde. Ce soir là, elle fit de nombreux cauchemars. À chaque fois se réveillant en sursaut. Le lendemain matin, Alice et les deux maraudeurs furent inquiets en voyant la tête de Lily, de grosses cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux.

« Ca va ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui j'ai juste passé une sale nuit. J'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars.

- Tu as pris une décision ?

- Je vais encore y réfléchir, je me laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Il te reste combien de temps pour changer d'avis ?

- Un mois.

- Prends trois semaines si vraiment t'es pas sûre.

- On verra pour l'instant je suis contre.

- Miss Evans. Appela le professeur MacGonagall.

- Oui professeur.

- Ce soir vous devrez surveiller la sélection de l'équipe de quidditch.

- Bien. Quelle équipe ?

- Gryffondor. »

Lily sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui oui. »

Remus regarda Lily dans les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. J'irai à ta place.

- Non. C'est mon rôle Remus.

- Mais…

- Remus.

- Bien.

- Lily je pourrais te parler ? Demanda un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop.

- Oui vas-y.

- Seul à seul. »

Lily le suivit et ils sortirent de la grande salle. Il sembla mal à l'aise.

« Je voulais savoir si…si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

- Oh…je suis vraiment désolée mais…

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un je m'en doutais.

- Non c'est juste que je ne suis pas prête pour avoir une relation. Désolée.

- C'est rien. »

Lily rejoignit ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Sortir avec moi.

- Et ?

- Je ne suis pas prête et je ne peux pas.

- Ce soir tu viendras dans la salle commune on parlera.

- Ok. »

Le soir Lily arriva quelques minutes avant l'heure de rassemblement, elle se mit sur les gradins, regardant de loin un groupe se former. Elle remarqua Sirius et James au milieu de la foule. Plusieurs personnes s'en allèrent. James enfourcha un balai tout comme plusieurs personnes et montra ce qui ressemblait à l'épreuve. James tendit un balai à un garçon qui devait sans doute faire ses preuves. En tout cas elle ne bougea pas avant que Sirius ne vienne la chercher. Tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, ou Lily allait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou ils venaient dans ses appartements. James restait souvent avec Peter le quatrième membre des maraudeurs que Lily n'appréciait pas. Tous les soirs ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Finalement, elle décida de garder l'enfant. James restait toujours aussi distant, il ne faisait rien pour lui dire s'il voulait de l'enfant ou non. Mais quoiqu'il dise elle le garderait.


	13. La vie est souvent injuste

Bonjour tout le monde,

enfin les vacances !!!! Et la sortie de ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre bible...Harry Potter 7 lol je sais pas pour vous mais moi je l'ai acheté à minuit et finit de le lire à 8h du mat...et il est tout simplement sublime...

bref un petit résumé et je vous laisse la lire la suite

La nuit où James et Lily ont fait l'amour a porté ses fruits puisque Lily apprend qu'elle est enceinte...malgré le fait que James et elle ne se parlent plus elle lui annonce la nouvelle qui ne provoque rien chez le Gryffondor

je vous laisse lire la suite

a bientot

bsxxx

**Chapitre 13: La vie est souvent injuste**

Deux jours avant la date, Dumbledore la convoqua à son bureau, il y avait madame Pomfresh.

« Bonjour Miss. Asseyez vous.

- Bonjour.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Bien merci.

- Comme vous vous en doutez je vous ai convoquée pour savoir ce que vous allez faire ? Je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste que deux jours.

- Je sais monsieur.

- Donc ? Parce qu'après cette date, vous ne pourrez plus avorter.

- Je connais la loi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Avez vous parlé au père comme je vous l'avez conseillé ?

- Oui le lendemain.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est à Poudlard. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Qui est-ce si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Demanda madame Pomfresh.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne préfère pas que vous le sachiez.

- C'est votre droit. Mais dites nous tout d'abord ce que vous allez faire de cet enfant.

- Je vais le garder.

- Écoutez miss Evans vous êtes intelligente. Un enfant est une charge qu'à dix sept ans vous ne pouvez porter seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule.

- Donc le père va le reconnaître ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Vous allez élever un enfant seule.

- Oui.

- Écoutez Pom-Pom si miss Evans veut le garder respectez son choix.

- Merci professeur. Depuis que je le sais j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Même si le contre l'emporte. Je ne pourrais jamais avorter, j'aurais toujours l'impression d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Je le garderai.

- Bien si tel est votre choix nous l'accepterons. Quoiqu'il en soit, la naissance de cet enfant est prévu pour mi-mai donc vous devrez passer vos examens comme n'importe quel élève.

- Je sais, j'en suis tout a fait consciente et d'accord.

- Je n'en doutais pas moins de votre part.

- Il vous sera autorisé lors de vos derniers mois de grossesse des journées de repos et les professeurs seront au courant de votre état lorsque arrivera le sixième mois.

- Merci.

- Comme vous vous en doutez les élèves s'en apercevront quand votre ventre s'arrondira.

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Tous les mois vous devrez venir me voir à l'infirmerie pour que je vois si tout va bien. Vous viendrez dans deux jours et ainsi de suite. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Vous devrez faire très attention à vous.

- Je sais.

- Nous verrons tout cela dans deux jours.

- Bien.

- Et bien au revoir miss Evans.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Lily sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses amis. Le dernier jour, elle ne regretta rien. Cela faisait deux mois et demis qu'elle était enceinte. Son ventre était très légèrement rebondi puisqu'elle possédait un ventre plat. Personne ne s'en était aperçu, elle ne faisait pourtant rien pour le cacher. Sa relation avec James ne s'était pas améliorée. Durant les vacances d'octobre, un jour, elle croisa le professeur MacGonagall:

« Miss Evans.

- Oui.

- Pourriez vous surveiller l'entraînement des Gryffondors ce soir ?

- Pour…pourquoi ?

- Selon Dumbledore il faut surveiller un minimum les élèves depuis les nouvelles. Ne vous inquiétez ce ne sera pas tout le temps. Après les préfets et vous, vous vous relayerez.

- Bien. »

Elle rentra dans la salle commune et trouva ses amis.

« Ce soir je dois surveiller l'équipe des Gryffondors.

- Je peux prendre ta place.

- Non, bientôt le professeur MacGonagall va faire en sorte que ce soit moins souvent moi.

- Tu vas nous surveiller ?

- Oui.

- On part ensemble ?

- Ok. »

Lily sourit, Sirius était devenu pour elle une sorte de réconfort tout comme ses deux autres amis. Mais chacun avait un rôle précis, Alice était un peu comme la grande sœur, Remus le grand frère, et Sirius le petit frère. Remus et Sirius étant aussi les amis de James, ils quittaient de temps en temps les filles pour rejoindre James. Ce qui permettait à Alice et Lily d'avoir une discussion entre fille. Le soir comme prévu, Lily et Sirius prirent le chemin du terrain de quidditch. Lily laissa l'équipe s'entraîner tranquillement. Elle s'assoupit un peu quand elle se réveilla il faisait déjà plus noir elle regarda sa montre le couvre feu était passé depuis dix minutes et l'équipe jouait toujours. Elle descendit et cria:

« Entraînement fini.

- C'est moi qui décide Evans.

- Écoute moi bien Potter, le couvre feu est passé depuis dix minutes voir plus alors vous descendez des balais et vous rentrez avant que je te fasse confisquer ton autorisation de t'entraîner. »

Toute l'équipe partit dans les vestiaires. James était à présent descendu de son balai, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre lui et elle, et il combla ce vide en se rapprochant, le pas menaçant, il lui dit pour que seule elle l'entende.

« C'est pas parce que cet insigne te donne le droit de tout faire que tu dois en profiter.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas comme certains.

- Tu parles de qui là ? De moi ? Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Je peux peut-être profiter de l'insigne mais si je commet une bêtise je l'assume. Moi. Pas comme certains. »

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

« Tu vois ce que tu touches c'est un être qu'on a fait ensemble. Tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? Moi oui très bien. Je te croyais Gryffondor.

- Je suis un Gryffondor.

- Si c'est le cas pourquoi t'as pas eu le courage de le reconnaître.

- Et toi pourquoi t'as pas eu le courage de me le dire avant qui tu étais ?

- Parce que moi pendant un mois j'ai découvert quelqu'un de super au point de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je voulais que Sayuri soit présente pour te faire comprendre comme je te voulais, comment je voulais que tu sois. Je voulais que tu sois James et pas Potter tout simplement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Tu n'as jamais écouté Lily Evans mais tu as toujours écouté Sayuri Lupin.

- De toute façon c'est fini entre nous.

- Si tu vas dans ce sens là ça n'a jamais commencé. On peut dire qu'on a eu une aventure et c'est tout.

- Alors dans ce cas lâche moi.

- Je t'ai lâché depuis longtemps.

- Ah oui alors pourquoi on se parle alors ?

- Parce que tu enfreins le règlement de l'école.

- Je peux partir ? Parce que si je dois retourner dans mon dortoir je dois me changer. Sinon tu vas encore dire que je fais tout pour retarder.

- Oui tu peux partir et j'espère qu'enfin tu sortiras de ma vie.

- Si tu pouvais sortir de la mienne aussi. »

James se retourna et partit. Lily sentit son ventre lui faire mal, une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle s'agenouilla tenant toujours son ventre. Elle hurla sur le coup de la douleur. Elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle venait de le perdre à tout jamais. Elle vit une silhouette venir à elle. Elle gémit sous le coup de la douleur qui ne semblait pas s'estomper:

« Aide moi.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, il courut. Lily s'accrocha à son cou, la tête enfouit contre le torse du jeune homme. La douleur ne cessait pas, ni n'augmentait. Elle s'évanouit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je lui dirai à elle avant.

- Faites comme vous voulez. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Pomfresh au pied de son lit ainsi que James. Elle voulut se lever un peu mais son ventre la lança.

« Miss Evans, je vous conseille de ne pas bouger.

- J'avais compris.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Très mal.

- Monsieur Potter…voulez vous sortir quelques minutes s'il vous plait pour que je dise à Miss Evans ce qu'elle a ?

- Il peut rester. »

Jamais elle ne regarda dans la direction du Gryffondor.

« Vous avez fait une fausse couche. Je suis désolée. »

Lily ne réagit pas. Au contraire, son regard était fuyant.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Lily ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle fasse ainsi mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que la vie était injuste.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lily le regarda:

« Tu es désolé ? Laisse moi rire. Finalement j'aurai du essayer de te sortir de ma vie bien avant. Dégage Potter.

- Oui je suis désolé, et c'est le remerciement que j'ai de t'avoir aidé.

- De m'avoir aidée à tomber enceinte, de m'avoir aidée à supporter la tâche seule, de m'avoir aidée à le perdre. Vive l'aide. Dégage je ne veux plus te voir. »

Il partit laissant Lily seule. Pomfresh revint:

« Monsieur Potter est parti ? Vous savez il semblait inquiet. Vous devriez en parler vous savez ça vous ferez du bien. À vos amis je suis sûre que monsieur Potter aurait aimé vous aider.

- …

- Buvez ses potions d'abord. »

Lily les but rapidement et se coucha. Le lendemain avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle espéra que tout n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve qu'elle allait se réveiller dans sa chambre. Mais une odeur qu'elle détestait envahissait le lieu: l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour. Fit Pomfresh. Comment allez vous miss ?

- …

- Je vais vous examiner et si tout va bien je vous laisserai sortir demain matin.

- … »

L'infirmière soupira, Lily se laissa faire. Son regard se vida de toute expression à part la tristesse, elle ne bougeait presque plus. Elle reçut la visite de ses amis le midi:

« Lily. Ça va ? Questionna Remus.

- …

- Le professeur MacGonagall nous a dit que tu étais ici.

- …

- Lily s'il te plait parle nous.

- …

- James m'a dit ce que tu as. Je suis désolé. »

Lily les écouta, pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. À bout de force s'endormit. L'infirmière ne lui parlait plus. Personne ne vint la déranger. Le lendemain matin, elle put sortir, escortée de Remus, Sirius et Alice, elle alla dans la grande salle, mais ne mangea que le strict minimum sans faire attention. Personne ne lui posa de question. Tout le monde la regardait comme si c'était un être exceptionnel, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Chaque professeur lui posèrent une question durant leur cours, jamais ils n'eurent de réponse. Ils laissèrent Lily, celle-ci inquiétait énormément ses amis. Durant une semaine, elle fut ainsi. Personne ne lui disait rien, les professeurs ayant été informés de l'état de la jeune femme. Le samedi tandis qu'elle se baladait:

« Alors Evans on est devenue muette ? On veut se rendre intéressante ?

- …

- La petite sang de bourbe a perdu sa langue ?

- …

- Alors qui t'es arrivée ? Tu as perdu ta famille ? Oh non tu l'as déjà perdu.

- Tu vas me le payer. »

Sirius venait d'arriver et décolla une droite au Serpentard qui suivait Lily.


	14. Violente dispute

Bonjour tout le monde

...Ne me tuez pas pitié je sais, ça fait quelque chose comme un mois que je n'ai pas mis de suite, mais bon j'ai des Week-end super chargés et j'ai toujours pas internet la semaine --' désolée...

bref après avoir répondu aux reviews hier (dsl d'avoir était si longue et merci) j'ai relu vite fait le chapitre et je le poste...

Résumé rapide : Lily vient de perdre son bébé, James et elle ne s'adressent plus la parole, Lily déprime énormément voir agi comme une morte vivante...

je vous laisse lire

je vais essayer de vous mettre une suite dans deux semaines...

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 14: Violente dispute**

Durant un mois, Lily ne fit rien pour parler, elle ne versa aucune larme, elle se conduisait comme un automate, elle mangeait un minimum, elle faisait ses devoirs à la perfection comme à son habitude, elle remplissait sa tâche de préfète en chef. Ses amis faisaient tout pour retrouver la Lily d'avant mais n'y parvenaient pas. Alice semblait triste, Remus et Sirius, eux étaient mitigés. James semblait redevenir ce qu'il était puisqu'il commençait à sourire et à draguer des filles sous les yeux de la jeune fille qui n'y faisait plus attention. Un soir, Lily se promenait seule, elle croisa James seul, ou plutôt elle le percuta de plein fouet :

« Tu pourrais t'excuser. Claqua-t-il sèchement.

- …

- Evans tu me réponds ?

- … »

Il la secoua un peu pour la faire réagir. Sa seule réaction fut qu'elle se recula un peu:

« T'as perdu ta langue ? On dirait bien. Ça fait un mois que tu ne parles plus. Tu n'engueules même plus ceux qui transgressent le règlement. C'est pas parce que tu as perdu ton bébé que tu dois être comme ça. »

Il se tourna. Lily quand à elle fut prise d'un sanglot, elle commença à pleurer. Comme si elle venait d'en prendre conscience, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« C'était notre bébé et toi tu t'en fous ? »

James se retourna surpris:

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Potter.

- Pour m'insulter t'as retrouvé ta langue par contre.

- Tu m'as mise enceinte et tu as vu quand j'ai perdu le bébé et ça ne te fait rien ? Tu sais que ça fait mal aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ? Non ?

- Ah oui alors pourquoi tu ne pleures que maintenant ? J'étais là quand Pomfresh t'as annoncée la nouvelle tu n'as pas réagi. Comme si tu n'y tenais pas. »

Lily tomba à genoux, ses cheveux cachant son visage, ses larmes s'écrasant contre le sol, ses bras tremblant sous ses sanglots.

« T'es qu'un monstre. Comme ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Dis moi explique moi ?

- Dieu seul le sait. »

Il partit, laissant Lily seule dans le couloir. Elle se traîna jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, à eux: lui, elle et leur bébé. Lui de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle juste pour pouvoir coucher avec elle. Elle pour avoir été assez stupide pour le croire et d'être tombée enceinte. Son bébé qui n'était pas né qu'elle l'avait tué.

« J'ai tué mon bébé. Se répétait-elle. »

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là et le lendemain matin quand elle rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle. Elle avait de grosses cernes ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon fait à la va vite. Bref ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à Lily Evans la préfète en chef et l'élève la plus sérieuse de Poudlard.

« Lily ça va ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Non. »

Alice s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille, Sirius avec ses œufs et Remus ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Tu…tu parles ?

- Oui. »

Elle parlait tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai tué mon bébé.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Mais c'est vrai j'ai tué mon bébé. »

Alice la prit dans ses bras et la berça, Lily pleura encore et encore.

« Miss Evans est-ce que ça va ?

- Professeur, puis-je ramener Lily dans ses appartements pour qu'elle se repose ?

- Oui, restez avec elle miss.

- Bien… »

Lily ne suivit plus la conversation, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans son lit, à coté d'elle sur une chaise Alice.

« Ca va ? »

Les larmes de Lily refirent surface.

« Raconte moi. »

Lily lui raconta ce que James avait dit, Alice la laissa quelques minutes Remus et Sirius arrivèrent et ils discutèrent Lily entendit tout:

« Je ne comprends pas, plusieurs fois nous avons parlé de son bébé devant elle.

- C'est normal qu'elle est réagit, James en était le père et il a pas du être tendre avec.

- Je dois aller lui parler.

- Sirius, ne fais pas de bêtise je t'en supplie.

- T'inquiète pas mumus. Je veux juste lui parler. »

Alice resta auprès de Lily toute la journée. Petit à petit elle reprit une vie normale, elle participait en cours. Mais elle ne souriait que très rarement et mangeait toujours dont elle avait besoin pour rester en forme. Chaque prétexte était cependant prit pour qu'une violente dispute éclate entre elle et :

« POTTER…TU M'ENERVES!

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TOI TU ME GONFLES PAS ? CA Y EST JE TRAINE CINQ MINUTES APRES LE COUVRE FEU QUE JE FAIS PERDRE DIX POINTS A GRYFFONDOR…

- OUAIS COMME T'EN FAIS PERDRE 10 POUR INSOLENCE.

- BAH VOYONS J'AVAIS OUBLIE QUE PERSONNE NE POUVAIT TE PARLER SANS QUE TU TE PRENNES POUR UNE REINE…COMME CA DEMAIN MISS PERFECTION VA MONTRER QU'ELLE PEUT RECUPERER TOUS LES POINTS QUE LE MECHANT POTTER A FAIT PERDRE ET TOUS LES PROFESSEURS SERONT SUPERS IMPRESSIONNES.

- POINTS QUE TU FAIS PERDRE ET JE NE SUIS PAS COMME CA.

- NORMAL PUISQUE TU LES RETIRES A GRYFFONDOR. SI T'ES COMME CA.

- JE LES RETIRE POUR UNE BONNE RAISON, TU NE RESPECTES PAS LE REGLEMENT.

- J'AVAIS OUBLIER TON CHER REGLEMENT…QU'EST-CE T'AS ? T'ES TOMBEE AMOUREUSE DE LUI AU MOINS ?

- C'EST TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE DE FRICOTER AVEC TOI.

- TU VOIS FINALEMENT JE TE PREFERAI QUAND TU PARLAIS PAS AU MOINS J'AVAIS LA PAIX. ET EN PLUS TU NE M'INSULTAIS PAS A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS A CAUSE DE TES SAUTES D'HUMEUR.

- JE NE T'AI JAMAIS INSULTE. TOI OUI EN ME TRAITANT COMME UNE MOINS QUE RIEN ET FAISANT LE CONTRAIRE DE TOUT CE QUI DISTIINGUE LES GRYFFONDORS.

- C'EST LA MEILLEURE DE L'ANNEE.

- POURTANT C'EST VRAI.

- NON C'EST FAUX. TU NE M'AS JAMAIS DIT LA VERITE J'AI LE DROIT…

- DE QUOI ? DE REAGIR COMME CA ? CERTAINEMMENT PAS. TU DEVAIS ME LAISSER M'EXPLIQUER.

- POUR QUE TU TROUVES UNE EXCUSE BIDON.

- NON MOI JE DIS TOUJOURS LA VERITE. TOI NON.

- LACHE MOI SIRIUS.

- Vous allez vous calmer. Cria Sirius. James tu montes dans notre dortoir.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu me caches aussi quelque chose toi aussi ?

- Tu deviens parano.

- Bah bien sûr c'est moi qui suis parano alors qu'on m'a menti pendant plus d'un mois.

- Non Sirius n'était pas au courant au départ. Rectifia Remus. Prends en toi à moi, c'est moi qui est eu l'idée finalement j'aurais jamais du lui proposer.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que t'étais impossible avec elle quand c'était elle. Je voulais lui montrer comment était le James Potter qu'on connaissait mais je me suis trompé puisqu'en faite je me rends compte que je te connaissais pas du tout.

- C'est moi le méchant maintenant, on me ment, on me fait penser des choses, on me trompe, on m'utilise…

- T'exagère pas un peu ?

- Sirius tu la boucles si tu veux pas que je te mette dans le tas.

- Mets moi dans le tas vas y t'attends que ça. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Tu sais très bien qu'on a raison, tu le sais très bien. En plus je te ferai remarquer que jamais on t'a obligé à l'inviter ni à faire autre chose. Murmura-t-il.

- De plus pour un Gryffondor tu me parais bien lâche de l'avoir abandonnée pour un petit secret.

- Un petit secret. Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? On m'a jamais caché un truc pareil.

- Si. Déclara Remus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Si c'est pareil.

- Non, tu aurais très bien pu me rejeter, elle c'est moins important que moi.

- Je te connais.

- Elle aussi et mieux que moi. »

La dispute dut continuer, Lily ne le sut pas elle partit en courant à ce moment là. Sans le vouloir elle venait de faire des maraudeurs le groupe le plus uni que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu, un groupe dissout. Décidément, là où Lily passait elle détruisait tout. Elle alla à la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'accouda au bord et regarda le ciel, il faisait nuit noire. Le temps semblait coordonner avec l'humeur du groupe. Elle ne sentait plus sa force. La jeune femme battante que tout le monde connaissait était à présent une jeune femme sentimentale qui pleurait souvent. Elle se laissa glisser comme le mur, les larmes coulant.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le fasse ? Je suis vraiment conne ma parole. Et lui qui me disait qu'il m'aimait je ne suis qu'une petite idiote. On doit pas avoir la même conception du mot aimer. J'en ai marre de ma vie.

- Voyons miss Evans d'autre que vous sont plus malheureux.

- Professeur, je suis désolée je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais…

- Il est normal qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu vous puissiez vous éloigner.

- Merci. Mais je m'en veux encore tellement d'avoir perdu mon enfant et tant d'autres choses.

- Sans doute mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Si j'ai dit à Potter que je voulais qu'il sorte de ma vie, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

- C'est vrai que ce bébé était aussi de son père mais ne vous accusez pas de la sorte.

- Vous saviez que le père était Potter.

- En effet mais je préférai que ce soit vous qui le disiez c'est votre vie privée pas la mienne. Je ne peux pas vous dire d'oublier tout ce que vous avez vécu mais allez de l'avant, si vous restez dans le passé ça vous détruira.

- Merci du conseil professeur.

- De rien miss. Vous êtes très intelligente sans nulle doute l'une des meilleurs élèves que j'ai jamais eu. Je sais que tout s'arrangera ce n'est juste qu'une question de temps.

- J'espère que vous dites vrai monsieur.

- Je l'espère aussi. Séchez vos larmes et ne vous réfugiez plus dans le passé. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Lily fit ce que le directeur lui avait conseillé, d'un revers de main elle sécha ses larmes et alla dans ses appartements. Le lendemain matin quand Remus et Sirius arrivèrent pour la saluer:

« Écoutez les garçons, je suis vraiment super contente pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- Mais. Dit Sirius.

- Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser détruire votre amitié, Potter est votre meilleur ami je ne veux que le célèbre groupe des maraudeurs soient dispersés.

- Écoute Lily c'est nous qui décidons. Commença Remus.

- Et de toute façon je ne suis pas d'accord avec James il se comporte comme un abruti.

- Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas être responsable de la séparation des maraudeurs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On est les maraudeurs, rien ne nous séparera même pas la mort. Philosopha Remus.

- Je l'espère.

- Même pas la débilité et le fait que l'un d'entre nous soit buté pourrait nous séparer.

- Sirius tu sais que pour une fois tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Ca m'arrive c'est juste que je prends cette affaire à cœur je voudrais bien que mon frère et ma future belle sœur me fassent parrain de leur premier enfant.

- Sirius. S'exaspérèrent-ils.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Dit Remus.

- Comme tu dis.

- Parlons sérieusement, Lily il faut que tout cela cesse, j'en ai marre comme toute la tour de Gryffondor de vous entendre vous disputer à tout bout de champs pour un rien. Donc on va mettre l'opération…

- Mariage.

- Si tu veux…en place. De temps en temps on restera avec vous mais il faut qu'on parvienne à raisonner James, pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

- Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de Potter. C'était juste une attirance physique c'est tout.

- Lily, tu nous mens. Dit Alice.

- On te connaît, si ça n'avait été que physique tu n'aurais pas été aussi touchée. Argumenta Remus.

- Tu l'aimes. Finit Sirius. Tu nous laisses faire.

- Comme vous voulez. »


	15. Opération mariage plan A

Salut tout le monde,

ca va ?

Noyeux Joël !!!!!!!!!!!! XD

j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien en tout cas je me suis dit qu'une petite suite pour les commencer et...peut-être une autre pour les finir ca serait cool

donc voila la suite

Résumé : Sirius Rémus et Alice ont décidé de prendre la vie sentimentale de Lily...sous entendu jouer les entremetteurs entre James et elle

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 15: Opération mariage plan A**

Lily ne sut pas ce que les garçons et Alice avaient derrière la tête et ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle était surchargée de devoirs d'élève et de préfète. Il était rare qu'elle ait le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il était rare qu'elle se remémore ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bref il étai rare que Lily ait le temps de prendre soin d'elle. Le premier match de la saison arriva: Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Comme toutes les autres années Gryffondor l'emporta, ce soir là il y eut une fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde acclamait le héros de la soirée: James Potter, grâce à lui l'attrapeur des Serpentards avaient été mis hors d'état ce qui avait laissé le champs libre aux poursuiveurs. Sirius s'était rapproché de James lors de la fête, il le faisait énormément boire, et Remus écartait toutes les filles de son coté. Alice, Franck et Lily étaient dans leur coin et ils buvaient.

« A la tienne ma Lily.

- A la votre Alice et Franck et que vous soyez toujours ensembles.

- Merci. »

Lily but d'un trait son whisky pur feu, elle en but quelques autres sous les demandes de Franck et Alice qui fêtaient leur deuxième année entant que couple.

« Je…crois que je vais retourner à mes appartements. »

Elle fut prise d'un hoquet. Alice et Franck s'écroulèrent de rire parterre.

« C'est pas drôle. »

D'un pas mal assuré et très zigzagant, elle parvint au tableau de la grosse dame avec beaucoup de mal où elle faillit tomber. Quelqu'un la rattrapa:

« Tu tiens plus debout Evans ?

- Potter !

- Oui.

- Tu sais quoi je suis contente de te voir. Je suis contente que t'ai gagné.

- Merci Evans. »

Il semblait sobre. Elle avait une voix différente de celle de d'habitude. Elle se releva et retomba, il la prit dans ses bras:

« Je t'emmène à tes appartements.

- Mais qui a dit que je le voulais ?

- Tu vas jamais y arriver sinon. Remus et Sirius sont partis se coucher, Alice et Franck ne sont pas non plus en état et le reste : ils sont morts. »

Lily se laissa faire.

« D'accord. »

Il marchait encore droit et avait encore toute sa force:

« C'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

- Euh…je me souviens plus…

- C'est malin…

- Ah si…c'est…c'est…ah non…

- Cherche. J'ai pas envie de rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.

- Oh c'est bon…c'est pas moi qui…qui ait décidé de faire une fête.

- Mais t'aurais pu ne pas boire.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Potter. Je sais que t'as bu.

- Peut-être mais avec modération, Sirius n'a pas réussi à me faire boire tout.

- Je me souviens du mot de passe.

- C'est quoI ?

- Euh…Sirius m'a dit son surnom…euh…c'est lui qui a choisit…Cornedrue je t'aime…ou alors c'est Cornedrue m'aime…je sais plus.

- C'est pas son surnom. Et c'est bien du Sirius. »

Il entra, il la posa mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle faillit tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux m'emmener à ma chambre ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il la posa doucement dans son lit mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

« Evans tu pourrais me lâcher ?

- Non.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

- C'est ça lâche moi. T'es pas en état. »

Au contraire de ce qu'il venait de demander, Lily resserra son étreinte et approcha son visage de celui de Potter et l'embrassa; il ne résista pas très longtemps et approfondit le baiser. Lily en profita pour qu'il s'allonge sur elle, elle le fit rouler se mettant ainsi sur lui. Toujours en approfondissant le baiser, elle tira la cravate de son partenaire d'un seul coup et l'envoya loin dans la chambre. Elle s'attaqua à sa chemise en l'arrachant presque, descendant ses lèvres le long du coup sur son torse musclé toujours sauvagement; la respiration saccadée haletante de son partenaire montrée qu'il appréciait ou du moins que Lily lui procurait du plaisir. Elle écartait ses cheveux auburn qui l'ennuyaient dans sa tâche. Elle finit par lui retirer la chemise à fond pour la jeter sur son bureau où quelques livres tombèrent à terre. Elle s'en ficha, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment là. Elle reprit possession des sucrées, chaudes et plus qu'attirantes lèvres de son amant. Elle sentait les mains de ce dernier sur ses hanches ne bougeant pas. Elle retira ses doigts du corps du jeune homme pour retirer d'un geste sec sa cravate puis déboutonner son chemisier rapidement. Toujours accroupit enlaçant la taille du garçon assise juste devant le membre durci de celui-ci. Elle gémit. d'un geste expert, elle retira à grande vitesse son soutien-gorge et se collant de tout son long contre lui. Ce fut à son tour de gémir. Elle se leva légèrement retira ses bas, sa jupe et sa culotte se retrouvant ainsi nue sur lui qui elle le voyait ne ratait rien du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

« Tu vas adorer. Murmura-t-elle juste avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. »

Elle se mit un doigt en elle, commençant de léger mouvement qui lui procurait un peu de plaisir et ce qui la fit se cambrer. Puis elle en mit un deuxième, elle accéléra les mouvements, se cambrant de plus en plus sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, son autre main griffant le torse nu de James. Elle atteint l'orgasme peu de temps après, elle ne se laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle suça avec un air coquin ses doigts pour reprendre un baiser qui lui manquait, elle voyait qu'il était surpris. Elle leva légèrement ses fesses pour pouvoir retirer la ceinture qui se retrouva au pied du lit. Elle fit glisser rapidement son pantalon pour qu'il se retrouve en boxer. Elle le regarda et lui susurra à sa deuxième oreille:

« Tu m'excites terriblement. »

Elle lui mordilla une nouvelle fois. Elle retira son boxer pour découvrir le membre du jeune homme. Elle se laissa glisser le long du torse baisant chaque partie du corps de son amant qui était parfait. Elle arriva à l'objet de sa convoitise et le prit entre ses deux mains commençant des mouvements elle le sentait essayer de résister, mais il gémit avec force quand elle changea et le mit dans sa bouche, elle continua. Mais ne voulant pas faire de gâchis elle préféra stopper avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme. Ce qui le fit grogner. Elle remonta l'embrassa puis se releva avant de se positionner et qu'il soit en elle. Ses mouvements furent au départ lents et langoureux. Bien qu'elle venait seulement de commencer leurs deux corps étaient recouverts d'une couche de sueur. Mais elle devenait impatiente c'était une douce torture, une torture qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Elle le sentait se retenir, elle sentait ses mains à la fois rudes et douces sur ses hanches. Ses mains à elle sur son torse. Finalement elle accéléra les mouvements qui devinrent passionnés et sauvages. Leurs gémissements étaient plus prononcés comme ils ne pouvaient plus les étouffer. Lily se mordait la lèvre mais tant bien que mal, la respiration de plus en plus haletante, tout comme celle de son amant qui était saccadée. Dans un dernier coup de hanche de la part de Lily, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensembles. Lily laissa une jambe que le corps de son partenaire tout comme un bras. Elle s'endormit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, elle fut étonnée, elle était nue dans son lit, ses vêtements un peu partout dans sa chambre des livres étaient tombés de son bureau. Elle farfouilla dans sa mémoire, elle se souvenait juste d'avoir discuté avec Potter et qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Elle trouva sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et murmura la formule pour savoir ce qu'avait été le dernier sort lancé: celui de contraception. Elle l'avait refait avec lui. Puis les images d'elle et Potter lui revinrent à la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait osé et pourtant, sous l'effet de l'alcool tout était possible. Son cœur battait à la chamade, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille la rendait heureuse il s'était laissé faire donc il avait toujours un faible pour Lily. Elle descendit déjeuner, les maraudeurs arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec Alice, Lily n'osa pas croiser le regard du beau brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se mettant instantanément à rougir.

« James tu manges avec nous ? Je dois te parler d'un truc pour le quidditch. Dit Sirius. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle parade.

- Ok. »

Au plus grand malheur ou bonheur de Lily elle se retrouva en face de lui. Finalement elle osa lever son regard mais il était en pleine conversation avec Sirius qui se tourna face à Lily et lui dit:

« Au fait c'est pour toi. Fit-il. »

Il lui tendit une lettre qu'elle lut:

_Lily,_

_Ce soir on se donne rendez-vous dans tes appartements avant de manger puisque avant t'es en arithmancie, faut qu'on te fasse faire quelque chose. On est désolés de t'avoir fait boire autant mais bon qui veut la fin veut les moyens._

_C'était comment ? Parce qu'on se doute que vous avez pas fait que parler puisqu'il est revenu deux heures après les cheveux encore plus en pétard, sa chemise à moitié arrachée sa cravate à la main et les lèvres et les joues rouges._

_En tout cas quand l'autre débile aura fini tu comprendras qu'on fait tout pour que James reste avec nous pour qu'il se rapproche de toi et on peut pas te le dire donc._

_Remus, Sirius et Alice._

Lily hocha de la tête. Durant le cours d'histoire de la magie elle était rêveuse, continuant de repenser à la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Sa tête posait sur une main. Un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres et par réflexe elle passa sa langue et ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'elle croisa le regard de Potter. Il avait croisé ses bras et posé sa tête dessus. Il semblait surpris. Mais Lily ne savait pas de quoi. Il est vrai que son comportement avait dû le surprendre puisque elle-même n'aurait jamais osé faire ça si elle n'avait pas été soûle. Elle resta hypnotisée par son regard et ne s'en détacha que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle rougit et sortit à vive allure de la classe pour pouvoir suivre son dernier cours qui fut trop lent à son goût. Elle se dépêcha et retourna chez elle où elle trouva Remus et Sirius dans un fauteuil et Alice qui sortait de sa chambre:

« Tu vas nous raconter ? Demanda Sirius.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ta soirée.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'étais trop bourrée.

- Menteuse. Répondirent-ils.

- Pourquoi de toute la journée t'as évité le regard de James et pourquoi t'avais toujours un petit sourire en coin ?

- Sirius laisse là si elle veut pas en parler.

- Maieuh…

- Et d'abord je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait exprès de me bourrer à fond.

- T'en plains pas.

- Bon de quoi vous voulez qu'on parle ?

- Assis toi d'abord. »

Lily obtempéra.


	16. Opération mariage plan B

Bijour tout le monde,

comme je ne peux pas vous mettre de suite demain je vous en mets une aujourd'hui on va dire qu'on s'est un cadeau pour la nouvelle année XD

donc bonne année avant l'heure !!!!!!!

je vous avais dit que la suite ne tarderai pas enfin bref

merci pour vos rviews passées et futures

BONNE ANNEE , BONNE SANTE , PLEIN DE SOUS DANS LE PORTE-MONNAIE !!!

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 16: Opération mariage plan B**

« Opération mariage plan B. Scanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'il y a eu déjà un plan A ?

- Bien sûr. C'était hier soir. Rappela Sirius.

- Ah parce que j'étais sensée coucher avec ?

- Disons qu'on vous a un peu forcé la main.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué.

- Bref. Maintenant on passe au plan B. Le plan A consistant d'abord à te rapprocher de lui ce qui a été fait à la perfection.

- Merci Sirius.

- De rien.

- Le plan B consiste tout simplement à le rendre légèrement parano.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce soir tu vas mettre la tenue que je t'ai choisi. Informa Sirius.

- J'ai peur.

- T'inquiète j'ai vérifié. Dit Remus.

- Et je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu vas par exemple lui montrer un décolleté plongeant tout en le séduisant discrètement et moi, mumus, Alice ou autre…on va le divertir quelques secondes le temps que tu changes de comportement et ça toute la soirée puisque après on va dans tes appartements.

- Bien. Je crois que j'ai rien à dire.

- Non. »

Lily entra dans sa chambre et découvrit une mini-jupe noire ainsi qu'un haut plus que décolleté vert. Elle se prépara, ferma sa robe et rejoignit ses amis.

« C'est parti. »

Le groupe se positionna de façon que personne extérieure au groupe ne puisse voir Lily faire du charme au Gryffondor, et que ce dernier soit obligé de tourner la tête pour qu'il voit plus Lily quand l'un d'entre eux voudrait le distraire. James ne comprit pas pourquoi ils voulaient se mettre ainsi mais n'opposa pas de résistance. Franck ainsi que deux autres Gryffondors qui voulaient que Lily et James se mettent ensembles furent de la partie. Lily commença doucement, elle frôla la jambe de James tout en faisant semblant de parler avec Alice. Il sursauta un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Non rien c'est juste que je repensais au match.

- T'étais super bien. »

Lily profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de Potter pour ouvrir sa robe de sorcière. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle leva les yeux et le provoqua discrètement passant sur ses lèvres sa langue.

« James ! Appela Remus.

- Oui ? »

James tourna la tête et Lily en profita pour se rhabiller et commencer une discussion avec Franck. Elle sentit de nouveau le regard de James sur elle:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter tu sais que t'es bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre. »

Lily haussa des épaules pour montrer que finalement elle s'en fichait. Elle recommença plusieurs fois tout au long du repas et James commença à avoir des sueurs froides lui glisser le long du visage. Mais à chaque fois Lily était assez rapide pour reprendre un comportement normal.

« Je crois que t'es vraiment bizarre Potter.

- Lily James appelez vous par vos prénoms s'il vous plait.

- James tu me sembles bien bizarre.

- Je crois que j'ai des illusions. Je vais aller me coucher tôt.

- Ah non, Lily nous a invités dans ses appartements pour qu'on joue et parle.

- Non non très peu pour moi.

- Allez mon Cornedrue. »

Lily s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille.

« Tu peux répéter Sirius.

- Euh j'ai rien dit. Se rattrapa-t-il. En tout cas tu vas avoir des rides avant d'être vieux si tu continues.

- Sirius s'il te plait.

- Non tu viens avec nous.

- Bien. »

James s'avouait vaincu, Lily soupira intérieurement. Quand Alice, Franck, Remus, Sirius, James et bien sur Lily furent dans les appartements de la préfète. Mais la salle ne comportait que quelques fauteuils:

« Lily tu n'as pas de fauteuil.

- C'est pas grave. »

James était assis sur un de ses grands fauteuils seul, Lily s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs sous les regards complices de ses amis. Sirius au bout d'un moment proposa à boire, alors en passant il poussa Lily sur James. Elle tomba sur James qui semblait gêné:

« Désolée James c'est ton abruti de meilleur ami.

- J'ai vu ça. Pas que tu sois lourde mais tu pourrais pas te relever ?

- Mais c'est comme tu veux. »

Juste avant de se relever et donc se rasseoir, elle murmura:

« Hier par contre tu disais pas ça. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lily regarda autour d'elle et vit que les autres étaient en grande conversation. Elle sourit décidément leur plan était bien organisé. Sirius tendit à chacun un verre, James le but d'un trait. Il tomba endormit.

« Bien, on s'en va. Dit Remus.

- Que quoi ?

- Oui. Tu te débrouilles. Informa Alice.

- Mais…mais vous droguez votre meilleur ami et après vous me le laissez.

- T'inquiète pas il va se réveiller dans dix minutes t'as le temps de t'endormir dans ses bras. »

Sirius et Remus mirent James sur un sofa puis s'en allèrent:

« Mais j'ai l'impression que vous voulez seulement que je couche avec.

- Non que tu lui fasses l'amour. Murmura Remus. Et de toute façon tu verras.

- Je te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus. Mais que veux-tu je prêt à tout pour que vous soyez ensembles.

- Mon ange gardien.

- Dépêche toi il va se réveiller. »

Lily referma la porte après avoir changé le mot de passe optant pour un plus discret, elle retira sa robe de sorcière, regarda le Gryffondor, il était parfait, dormant paisiblement. Lily se glissa contre lui et s'endormit sans trop de mal. Elle sentit qu'on la changeait de position:

« Tu vas me rendre fou avec cette tenue. »

Lily aurait voulu sourire mais sinon elle allait montrer que c'était fait exprès et en plus James n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Quand il la posa sur son lit, elle murmura d'une voix endormie:

« James reste avec moi.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait. »

Elle le tira vers elle grâce à sa cravate. Elle se laissa faire quand James s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais tourna la tête au dernier moment pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle vit James apprécier le contact et essayer de l'approfondir, elle se laissa faire au contraire de la nuit précédente. Elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui commence quoiqu'elle ait un peu poussé le destin. Il l'embrassa longtemps avant de commencer à parsemer son décolleté de petits baisers brûlant la peau de la jeune fille.

« James. Soupira-t-elle. »

Il souriait, elle le sentait elle sentait tout ce qu'il faisait et chacun de ses mouvements étaient ciblés et procuraient à Lily du bonheur et du plaisir. Il retira le débardeur de Lily pour découvrir sa poitrine nue. Lily voulant être un maximum sexy ne portait pas de soutient gorge ce qui ne déplut pas à son amant au contraire. D'une main il massa l'un des seins de Lily tandis que l'autre main faisait glisser sa jupe. Quand il en eut fini, il retira lentement ses bas et les jeta comme tous les vêtements de Lily qui étaient à présent un peu partout dans la chambre. Lily était nue dans les bras de James. Elle était prisonnière de son plein grés de cet Apollon qu'elle aimait à la folie. Elle ne pouvait répondre à ses caresses que par des gémissement, des soupirs ou prononçant au creux de l'oreille de son amant son prénom. Il lui infligeait des tortures qui lui semblaient à la fois douces et cruelles, puisqu'elle aimait le sentir contre elle, cependant le fait qu'il use des mêmes tortures qu'elle que la veille ne lui déplaisait qu'à moitié. Il était quand même plus respectueux envers les affaires de Lily que Lily envers celles de James.

« Tu n'es pas aussi impatient ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si mais je prends mon mal en patience et j'aimerai bien que tu la remettes cette tenue. »

Lily rigola à la réplique de James. Les vêtements de James prirent le grand large et flottèrent à travers la pièce pour échouer quelque part près du lit, du bureau, voir de la fenêtre. Lily effleurait de ses doigts fins la peau chaude de James, du dos à ses fesses. Il se retrouva nu aussi rapidement.

« Tu parles t'ais plus qu'impatient. »

James sourit et l'embrassa, il pénétra un doigt en elle ce qui la fit crier de surprise. Elle se mit bien vite au rythme que James lui imposait, il en mit un deuxième la faisait se cambrer d'avantage. Il en profita pour lui embrasser le front et écarter de son front les cheveux auburn indésirables. Le regard des deux amants s'étaient assombris par le désir qui leur brûlait la peau, les lèvres, le cœur, tout, chaque parcelle de leur âme. Elle faillit atteindre l'orgasme mais il stoppa net tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle passa ses mains sur le visage de James pour remette ses cheveux en l'air et non collés contre son front. Il la pénétra sans aucune douceur, ressortant et la pénétrant toujours de plus en plus. Les mouvements se furent de plus en plus synchronisés le corps de Lily et celui de James se mirent à danser ensembles. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que lorsque James accéléra ses mouvements, Lily traçait de ses doigts les muscles des bras de James qui ressortaient puisqu'il se tenait sur ses bras. Comme à chaque fois, du moins comme pour les fois précédentes ils atteignirent le plaisir absolu ensemble dans un dernier râle. Lily posa les lunettes de James sur une des tables de chevets et James lui murmura une formule de contraception. Elle s'endormit après lui pour être sûre qu'il restait dormir avec elle. Bien entendu le lendemain il n'y était plus alors qu'il était tôt. Elle frappa contre son oreiller étouffant ses cris de rage. Puis elle se remémora la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, elle avait été en tout point formidable. Elle soupira. Sirius allait arriver avec un autre de ses imbéciles de plan. Elle vit un hibou à la fenêtre, elle se précipita un peu top vite pour l'avoir car elle chuta de son lit dans un bruit sourd.

« Eh merde. »

Elle ouvrit enfin la lettre et lut:

_Lily,_

_On a vu revenir James en plein milieu de la nuit tu pourrais faire un effort pour le garder avec toi, je sais pas moi mais débrouille toi._

_N'écoute pas Sirius si tu fais ça il va s'éloigner d'avantage._

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice donc on va dans la grande salle avec notre plan C._

_Sirius, Alice, Remus_

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et courut jusqu'à la grande salle, elle croisa le professeur MacGonagall:

« Miss Evans je dois vous parler.

- Oui ?

- Ce soir le préfet qui devait surveiller les entraînements ne peut pas venir il a été transformé en une sorte de chat géant. Bref si vous trouvez le coupable donnez lui une retenue et envoyez le moi dans mon bureau.

- Bien. À quelle heure est l'entraînement ?

- Gryffondor juste après le dîner.

- Bien. »

Lily esquissa un sourire, Sirius n'avait quand même pas osé.


	17. Opération mariage plan C

Salut tout le monde,

les vacances sont terminées et donc les suites toutes les semaines aussi dsl --',

je me suis dit qu'une dernnière suite avant de reprendre les cours ca serait bien...j'espère que je me suis pas trompée (A).

Voilà donc le plan C de l'opération mariage que nous ont concocté Sirius, Rémus et Alice...je plains nos deux Gryffondors ils se font manipulés quand même XD

bref je vous laisse lire,

bonne rentrée

bsxxx

lavande

ps : j'essaierai de vous mettre une suite dans quelques semaines quand mes partielles seront finies ;-)

**Chapitre 17: Opération mariage plan C**

Sirius s'installa justement à coté d'elle, James était juste en face de lui, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention puisqu'il semblait passionné par sa conversation avec Remus:

« Sirius.

- Oui mon petit nénuphar.

- Tu n'aurais pas commis quelque chose ces derniers temps ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Sirius t'aurais pas osé changer un des préfets en chat pour que je prenne sa place ?

- Peut-être peut-être pas.

- Sirius. S'affligea Lily.

- T'inquiète pas c'est juste pour la journée.

- T'as intérêt.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Au fait tiens. »

Lily ouvrit discrètement la lettre:

_Lily,_

_Sirius a eu notre autorisation pour faire ça, le préfet va très bien c'est juste une question de temps, il paraît qu'il aurait trompé sa petite amie donc tout le monde pense que c'est une vengeance de sa part et comme les maraudeurs sont sages maintenant on est tranquilles._

_J'ai pas été fort avec, t'inquiète pas. Je viendrais après manger pour choisir avec Remus et Alice des vêtements convenables. Donc voici le plan C de l'opération mariage:_

_Tu vas devoir tout faire pour parler avec James sur le terrain de quidditch quand l'entraînement sera fini et on te laisse le choix de la suite. Au fait hier qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Remus, Sirius, Alice_

Lily roula des yeux, l'expression de Sirius sur ses vêtements était bien de Sirius il n'y en avait aucun doute. Elle hocha de la tête. James et elle ne se parlèrent pas de la journée à chaque fois c'était lui qui évitait le regard de Lily.

« Aujourd'hui je veux que vous soyez par binôme. Mixte. »

Au plus grand bonheur de Lily elle se retrouva à coté de James. C'est elle qui devait se bouger de place. Elle s'assit sans oublier de lui frôler de la main sa cuisse. Elle remarqua qu'il ne savait plus ou trop se mettre. Elle en profita pour lui parler puisque tout le monde en faisait autant:

« Ca va ?

- Oui très bien et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Tu sais…euh je suis désolé pour hier et avant-hier…je n'avais pas le droit tu étais bourrée et l'autre tu dormais à moitié.

- Pas moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas désolée. C'était à chaque fois formidable et c'était pas comme si tu m'avais forcée, je crois que avant-hier je t'ai un peu forcé la main. »

Elle sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu sais je n'étais aussi bourrée que ça puisque je me souviens de tout, bien sûr il y a des choses que j'aurai jamais fait. »

À ses paroles ils rougirent tous les deux.

« Mais je crois que ça t'a plut. Dit-elle avec un air malicieux et coquin.

- Mais toi aussi si on va dans ce sens là puisque le lendemain t'avais un sourire…

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non je t'ai vu faire une fois c'est tout. Se justifia James rapidement. »

Lily passa son bras du coté de James pour attraper un ingrédient effleurant la cuisse de James avec la sienne.

« A quoi tu joues ?

- A rien t'oublie de mettre des ingrédients alors je le fais. J'ai pas envie que la potion explose ou qu'elle soit ratée. »

James acquiesça.

« C'est fini une fiole par table et vous rangez tout. »

Tous les élèves obtempérèrent. Lily ne put parler à James de la journée mais le fait de lui avoir parlé durant l'heure de potion l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Remus, Sirius et Alice ne virent rien de ce qu'il s'état passé entre elle et James. Rien ne lui gâcha la journée. Le soir, elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements avec Alice, Remus et Sirius.

« Ca va pas lui paraître étrange ? Demanda Lily.

- Non j'ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Franck.

- Moi avec une Poufsouffle.

- Moi qu'il fallait que je rende un bouquin à la bibliothèque. »

Lily regarda les vêtements que Sirius sortait de sa penderie.

« Tu connais ma garde robe au moins ?

- Non mais je me souviens de celle de Sayuri.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- Mets ce haut blanc et cette jupe noire.

- Pourquoi une jupe à chaque fois ? Et je te ferai remarquer qu'on est au mois de novembre et qu'il fait froid.

- Je sais mais c'est pas grave. Ce soir il fait doux tu supporteras le froid.

- Merci Sirius de ta grande générosité.

- De rien et c'est surtout que James adore les jambes et les yeux. Toi tu as les deux donc profites-en. »

Lily enfila les vêtements, quand Sirius la vit il siffla:

« Tu fermes tout ça, c'est seulement pour James. Ensuite pendant qu'il s'entraînera tu ouvriras légèrement ta robe de sorcière pour lui montrer tes jambes.

- Il fait noir, il ne verra rien.

- J'ai dit à James que lorsque le couvre feu approchait tu ferais apparaître des étincelles rouges et qu'il devait aller te voir. Au fait tu nous as pas dit…qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

- Rien je me suis endormie. Dit Lily naturellement.

- C'est malin. On essaye de vous mettre ensemble et toi tu trouves le moyen de t'endormir. Répliqua Alice.

- On va peut-être y aller, James va se poser des questions.

- Ouais. »

Le repas se passa bien, Sirius accompagna Lily jusqu'au gradin avant de rejoindre l'équipe. Comme Lily s'en doutait ils se ne virent pas le temps passer. Lily fit apparaître des étincelles rouges, James arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il était rouge et transpirait.

« Il est l'heure. »

Elle remarqua que James fixait ses jambes pour réagir après:

« Euh oui. »

Il fit signe à son équipe de partir. Elle se releva:

« Je dois rejoindre Sirius dans les vestiaires.

- Je t'accompagne. »

Comme prévu personne n'était dans les vestiaires, Sirius avait dû les faire partir vite fait pour être sûr que Lily et James soient seuls.

« Je crois qu'il t'a posée un lapin.

- Non puisqu'on sort pas ensemble. »

Lily se tourna et vit que le Gryffondor retirait sa robe de quidditch.

« Bon bah je t'attends. »

Elle retira sa robe de sorcière et croisa les jambes après s'être assise. Il était toujours aussi rouge.

« Je reviens je vais prendre une douche. »

Lily acquiesça et finalement décida d'aller rejoindre James. Elle se déshabilla et alla jusqu'à la cabine de douche où le brun se trouvait.

« Lily ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends une douche avec toi. »

Il était incroyablement sexy sans ses lunettes et avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, l'eau coulant sur son torse ne rajoutait que plus de désir. Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle répondit tout de suite à l'étreinte.

« Que vont dire les autres ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- On s'en fiche des autres ils ne le savent pas. »

James rigola. Lily s'accrocha au cou de James pour pouvoir caresser avec ses fines jambes, les jambes musclées de James. L'eau chaude brûlait la peau de Lily qui s'en fichait. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, aimait-elle James ou était-ce juste une attirance physique. En tout cas ce qu'elle savait à ce moment précis c'était qu'elle aimait avoir un contact avec lui. Il la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, la faisant pousser un gémissement. Leurs corps ne pouvaient pas être plus proches, une seule barrière les retenait: leur peau. Elle mit sa tête dans le cou de James pour pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise, l'explorer encore et encore, le redécouvrir. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête elle voulait tout faire à la fois, l'embrasser, le faire languir, tout. Elle reprit les lèvres de James les mordant, passant sa langue dessus. Elle le griffa dans le dos. Elle s'accrocha encore mieux au garçon pour hisser ses jambes le long de son corps musclé. Il étouffa un soupir et l'aida. Lily sentait les mains de son amant sur ses fesses.

« Vas-y James. Ordonna-t-elle. »

Il continua de l'embrasser, explorant le cou de Lily.

« James j'en peux plus.

- Patience. »

Lily venait de se faire avoir par son propre jeu. Elle poussa un soupir à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Elle essayait d'oublier tant bien que mal le refus de son partenaire. Elle l'obligea à l'embrasser, à coller leur corps encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Lily appuya par inadvertance sur le bouton de l'eau froide. Ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Et c'est à ce moment là que James décida de la pénétrer. Elle enfonça dans les épaules de James, ses ongles et calla sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il semblait faire de même. Les gémissements et leurs soupirs de plaisir étaient plus ou moins atténués par l'autre. À chaque mouvement de la part de James il murmurait le prénom de Lily et Lily en faisait de même. Après avoir atteint le septième ciel. Lily ne savait plus se remettre sur ses jambes tremblante de tout son corps. Après s'être séchés et qu'il n'y ait plus de trace de leurs activités.

« Je ne suis même pas dans mes appartements. Imagine si on me trouve dans les couloirs plus de trois quart d'heure après le couvre feu.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai une cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui elle appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. J'ai aussi autre chose pour nous permettre de ne croiser personne. »

Il sortit la cape et les couvrit, Lily était intriguée par un bout de parchemin que tenait James dans ses mains, elle n'osa pas demander ce que c'était. James mena Lily jusqu'à ses appartements de préfètes.

« Voilà.

- Entre.

- Non, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Lily ne voyait pas le visage de James puisqu'il était sous la cape.

« J'avais oublié qu'on entretenait une histoire de sexe.

- … »

Lily claqua la porte et explosa en sanglot. Au moins elle savait où s'en tenir avec lui. Il ne faisait que ça pour le sexe.


	18. Affaire de sexe ou affaire de coeur

Bonjour tout le monde,

ca va ?

bon ca fait longtemps...je sais...je suis désolée...je suis pardonnée ? Je sais qu'un chapitre ne va pas me faire pardonner mais bon j'en mettrai un -la prochaine fois- plus rapidement XD

sans rire ? bah je suis légèrement débordée donc pas le temps de poster...je sais que je vais me faire huer parce que ce chapitre est court...mais il change de l'opération mariage mdr

vous verrez bien

je vous préviens qu'il n'est pas forcément drôle --'

bonne lecture

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 18: Affaire de sexe ou affaire de cœur**

Finalement elle était fixée, entre elle et James ce n'était pas une affaire de cœur mais juste une affaire de sexe. Le lendemain, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne vit qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi. Personne n'avait vu qu'elle était triste, pas même Remus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de potion.

« Ca va Lily ? »

Elle soupira tout en hochant la tête.

« Sirius est entrain de chercher ce qui pourrait enfin faire craquer James.

- On laisse tout tomber, j'en ai marre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ?

- Rien Remus, rien qui ne te concerne. »

Ni Lily ni lui ne parlèrent durant l'heure de potion, Lily étant trop sérieuse et James trop dans les nuages ce qui lui valut des remontrances.

« Monsieur Potter pourriez vous faire attention à votre préparation votre voisine n'est pas obligée de faire tout toute seule.

- Oui professeur. »

L'heure se déroula trop lentement alors que celle qu'il y avait eu la veille avait été trop rapide.

« Lily j'ai trouvé le plan…

- Non Sirius on arrête tout.

- Qu…quoi ?

- T'as bien compris. Laisse moi, il faut que j'aille en cours. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu…

- S'il te plait.

- On verra ça plus tard.

- C'est tout vu je ne fais plus parti de ce plan. »

Elle courut jusqu'à son cours où elle arriva juste à l'heure. Remus la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, pour commencer un devoir de potion et terminer celui d'enchantement.

« Faut que je te parle.

- J'ai pas le temps.

- Si. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la mena dans une salle de classe vide. Il la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu n'as pas parlé avec James de toute l'heure de potion.

- Et alors ? Quoi j'en ai marre de lui courir après. J'en ai marre de voir que le plan de Sirius ne fonctionne pas. Que dirais-tu affaire de sexe ou affaire de cœur ? Moi je vais répondre ce n'est qu'une affaire de sexe. Il ne tient pas à moi. Ça pourrait être la dernière des filles de cette école ce serait la même chose.

- Lily Evans tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je m'en fiche. Toi qui m'a fait croire pendant les vacances qu'il m'aimait, je suis vraiment la dernière des idiotes.

- Lily.

- Non il n'y a plus de Lily. Lily a disparu. Lily n'est plus là pour personne. Laisse moi je veux être seule. »

Elle claqua la porte violemment et prit la direction du parc. Elle s'assit près d'un arbre s'emmitouflant dans sa cape. Elle y resta un bon bout de temps. Elle regardait le paysage et son esprit partit voyagea jusqu'à un paysage qui lui avait plu, celui du jardin de Potter.

« Il va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou quoi ? Se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se releva quand elle entendit un bruit de branche cassée.

« Qui est là ? »

Elle vit apparaître un magnifique cerf. Il s'approcha de Lily, cette dernière eut un moment de crainte, puis elle croisa le regard de la créature. C'est elle qui fit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, elle caressa doucement la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux:

« Tu es magnifique. Tu as de grands bois et un beau pelage. »

Le cerf s'écarta de Lily et se mit près de l'arbre où elle était, il s'y allongea. Lily s'avança doucement et s'assit près de la créature:

« La vie ne doit pas être trop compliqué pour toi sauf peut-être que tu te soucis de survivre dans cette forêt. J'aimerai bien pouvoir être libre comme toi, ne pas avoir à me soucier de ce qui se passera demain ni des sentiments qu'on ressent. Je t'envie pour cette liberté…heureusement qu'il fait trop froid pour que des personnes se promènent imagine Lily Evans la préfète avec un cerf…Et dire que si j'avais pas envoyé balader Sirius je serai sûrement entrain ou plutôt il serait entrain avec Alice et Remus de me choisir des vêtements ou de me dire quoi faire avec James Potter. Je crois que ma vie devient du n'importe quoi. Ils ne savent même pas que pendant trois jours on a entretenu une relation. Remarque je suis sûre que s'ils le savaient Sirius me dirait que je devais en profiter, que j'ai fait le plus gros, au lieu de parler avec un animal. Le pire c'est qu'avec James Potter je sais pas ce que je veux, ce que je ressens…il est bizarre. J'adore quand on est ensembles, le sentir près de moi. Mais il est distant. Et zut, de toute façon pour lui je ne suis que celle qui couche avec pour satisfaire ses besoins. »

Elle soupira et regarda le cerf qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle rit:

« Je suis bête, je te parle et je sais même pas si tu me comprends, mais au moins ça fait du bien de parler. De toute façon personne ne me comprendrait, si je disais à Alice, Remus ou Sirius que je couchais avec, ils m'auraient félicitée. Si je le disais à d'autres filles, elles m'auraient tué. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi. Un corps hum…parfait, musclé à souhait même le petit grain de beauté qu'il a dans le cou près des cheveux, ses mains qui sont dures et tendres. Ses cheveux, en bataille. Son odeur enivrante. Il est parfait dans tous les sens du terme. Bref inaccessible. Je crois que je vais rentrer si on me cherche. »

Elle caressa la créature, l'embrassa sur le museau, se leva et partit. Elle se tourna et remarqua que le cerf n'était plus.

« Au moins mon secret est bien gardé. Soupira-t-elle. »

Elle retourna à ses appartements. Cela lui fit bizarre de ne pas avoir vu son amant de la soirée. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva plus tard. Elle remarqua qu'il neigeait un peu. Mais ses rêveries furent de courtes durées puisqu'elle entendit:

« Lily ouvre nous. »

Elle obéit après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, elle vit Remus, Sirius et Alice.

« Bon dis nous ce qui ne va pas.

- Alice, je vais bien. Tout va bien.

- Arrête un peu ne nous prend pas pour des cons.

- Bon, j'en ai juste marre de courir après lui. C'est tout je ne ferai plus rien pour être avec lui. Je sais que vous ne faisiez ça que pour nous mettre ensembles. S'il veut être avec moi ça sera sans que je fasse quoique ce soit. C'est bien compris ?

- Mais tu étais heureuse pendant trois jours. Dit Alice.

- Pendant trois jours j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Je crois que c'est juste parce que j'étais à coté de lui en potion. Maintenant j'ai les pieds sur terre. Je sais ce que je veux.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas à te justifier, on sera toujours là pour toi. Réconforta Alice.

- Merci les amis.

- Allez un câlin général. »

Sirius prit ses trois amis dans ses bras et les serra:

« Bon maintenant on va déjeuner.

- Ouais.

- Je vais m'habiller.

- Je peux choisir une dernière fois tes affaires ?

- Bien. Mais j'ai pas envie d'attraper froid. Donc si j'aime pas je met pas.

- Ok. »

Elle enfila les vêtements que Sirius lui avait préparé et ils descendirent.

« Salut James. Salua Alice.

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Ça va ? Je vous ai cherchés partout.

- Désolés, mais on a été cherchés Lily.

- Oui mais mon lit me manque déjà.

- Arrête un peu t'étais déjà debout quand on est arrivés.

- Peut-être mais je rêvais.

- De quoi ?

- Du jour ou tu arrêteras de te mêler des affaires d'autrui. Répliqua-t-elle à Sirius.

- Bien dit Lily. Approuva Remus.

- Mon lys tu sais tu peux toujours rêver car cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Je sais, mais on dit que l'espoir fait vivre. »

Elle s'assit et mangea tranquillement.

« Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Je pensais aller m'entraîner mais les Poufsouffles ont déjà pris le terrain.

- C'est que notre Jamesie est de mauvais poil.

- Écoute sac à puces tu me laisses tranquille.

- N'empêche que t'es quand même content quand le sac à puces dégomme les autres joueurs.

- Peut-être mais c'est moi le capitaine c'est moi qui décide. Et donc tu as de la chance sinon je t'aurai tué à la tache.

- Mais c'est que t'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Va tirer un coup et laisse nous tranquille.

- Je suis pas comme toi j'ai pas besoin de coucher avec n'importe qui pour être de bonne humeur.

- Je ne le fais pas avec n'importe qui.

- C'est fini. Stoppa Remus.

- Mais on rigole mumus. Dirent les deux amis.

- Je sais mais c'est usant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois faire mes devoirs et il y a une réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oublie tes devoirs.

- Sirius si je devais t'écouter je ne les ferai jamais.

- C'est sûr quoi la réunion ? Demanda Alice.

- Je sais pas.

- Dumby a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête mais tu ne seras pas là pour le savoir.

- Tu vas me le dire après.

- Tout dépendra de ce que ce sera.

- Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis pressé d'être en vacance. Plus que trois semaines. »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« On pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra. »

Lily toussa.

« Sans enfreindre le règlement bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. »

La journée se passa tranquillement, elle sut ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête. Elle se dit qu'au moins cela allait occuper les esprits pendant quelques jours.


	19. Pourquoi ?

Bonjour tout le monde,

aujourd'hui je poste la suite de cette fic comme vous pouvez le voir XD la prochaine suite dans 4 semaines --'

que puis-je dire de cette fic ?

Merci de la suivre et encore plus de me laisser des reviews je le dis pas assez mais bon !!!!

J'allais dire que ce chapitre n'était pas drôle mais ce n'est pas vrai donc je vous découvrir...disons qu'il va peut-être y avoir des surprises... bref je vous laisse lire ;)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 19: Pourquoi ?**

Le lendemain, Dumbledore fit son annonce:

« Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire part. J'ai décidé de faire un bal, pour noël. Ce bal aura lieu la veille du départ pour ceux qui rentre chez leur famille. Ce bal sera ouvert au quatrième année et plus les autres seront priés de rester dans leur salle commune. Sauf si vous êtes invités. Pour cette occasion je demande de vous vêtir avec élégance et de vous trouvez cavalières et cavaliers. Je crois que j'ai terminé. »

Sirius se tourna vers Lily:

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire.

- Je vous l'aurais dit si le professeur ne nous avait pas dit qu'il le dirait aujourd'hui.

- En tout cas maintenant la chasse est ouverte. Dit Sirius avec un air prédateur. »

Comme l'avait prévu Lily, Alice et Franck y allaient ensembles, Sirius se trouva une poupée, Remus une Serdaigle que Lily appréciait. Par contre bien que James eut de nombreuses demandes elle ne savait pas s'il en avait accepté, même Sirius ne le savait pas. Elle n'accepta pas de demande, comme si quelque chose la poussait à y aller seule. Bref tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Des sorties pour Pré-au-Lard furent organisées, Lily alla à la première pour être tranquille, elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait:

« Lily viens avec nous. Appela Alice.

- Non c'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

- Allez viens on va boire une bière au beurre. »

Sirius la prit par la main et elle dut les suivre, elle se retrouva entre James et Sirius.

« Alors mon petit nénuphar des îles, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui mon petit chou à la crème.

- Et comment elle est mon petit lys ?

- Tu le verras le jour du bal mon sucre d'orge.

- Je n'attends ce jour qu'avec impatience mon lilas.

- Mais moi aussi mon gâteau au chocolat.

- Je pourrais t'aider à la retirer mon amour.

- Je suis assez grande mon cœur.

- Tu veux que je le demande à James ?

- Ca ira.

- Je suis sûr qu'il serait content.

- Sirius laisse moi un peu.

- Je plaisante Jamesie.

- Je sais mais c'est lourd à la fin.

- Quoi t'as pas envie de lui retirer sa robe ?

- Sirius.

- J'arrête. »

Le soir, elle décida de sortir. Elle se couvrit et retourna sous l'arbre. Elle s'y assoupit. Elle sentit une chaleur près d'elle ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva face au cerf. Qui semblait encore plus majestueux et beau que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui sauta au cou et le fit un câlin.

« Je suis contente de te voir. Tu sais que tu m'as manquée ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une décennie qu'on s'est pas vus. T'es encore plus beau qu'avant. »

Lily s'assit avec l'animal, elle commença à lui ouvrir son cœur:

« A ton avis je dis oui à qui ? Shawn n'est pas mal mais il n'a pas de conversation en plus les maraudeurs ne l'aiment pas beaucoup. Josh il est moins beau mais il parle toujours. Il y a aussi Troy, non j'ai rien dit. Qui m'a invitée encore ? Jack, Antony, Kyle, William, Peter…beurk…Joey, Steven, et Sirius mais lui c'était pour rire. Tu sais quoi je vais y aller seule. On dit bien il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné et bien moi j'irai seule. Tant pis si tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. J'ouvrirai le bal seule. Ou je demanderai à Remus je sais pas. Bref, je ne choisirai pas parmi ceux qui m'ont demandée. Je crois que je vais y aller, je vais aller me coucher demain j'ai cours. Et si j'arrive en retard je vais faire retirer des points à Gryffondor. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine je reviendrai, j'espère que tu reviendras parce que j'aime bien te parler même si je suis sûre que tu t'en fiches ou que tu ne comprends pas mais tant pis. »

Après avoir laissé l'animal elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Le fait que Lily portait son uniforme pouvait montrer qu'elle était entrain de faire une ronde et donc passer inaperçue. Lily retourna à ses appartements, croisant:

« James qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je…et toi ?

- …Je fais une ronde. Mais tu n'as pas une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Si mais c'est pas très pratique.

- Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avant que je sois obligée de te…

- Chut. »

Il attrapa Lily par le bras et la fit entrer dans une salle. Elle laissa faire James, elle entendit des pas.

« Merci. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Il se recula d'elle. Mais la distance qu'il y avait entre eux était de trop. Ils se rapprochèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent, Lily mettant aussitôt ses mains dans les cheveux de James. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné, sauvage, chaud. Tout ce qui manquait à Lily. Il l'approcha de lui encore plus, la bloquant contre le mur. Il faisait sombre et pourtant Lily savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire comme s'il y avait eu de la lumière. Tandis que James lui dévorait le cou avec des baisers, Lily regarda quelques instants la salle. Abandonnée. Elle retourna la situation et c'est lui qui se retrouva contre le mur. Il faisait frais dans la salle ce qui les obligea à garder un minimum de vêtements. Il passait ses mains sous la jupe de Lily ce qui la fit sourire. Elle le sentit jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte avant de faire glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes, qu'elle quitta définitivement d'un mouvement. James s'installa sur une chaise qui était juste à coté de lui, Lily assise dessus. Elle releva rapidement la chemise de James passant ses mains en dessous pour toucher l'épiderme brûlant du Gryffondor. Elle sentait les abdominaux de James sans le moindre problème. Le fait de toucher la peau de James et de sentir son odeur la rendit heureuse. Elle fit glisser avec l'aide de son partenaire le pantalon et le boxer du garçon.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse puisqu'elle captura les lèvres du brun. Les mains du jeune homme sur les courbes de Lily et les bras de Lily sur les épaules de James. Il ne la lâchait pas et elle non plus. Il la souleva sans le moindre effort et se mit en elle.

« James. »

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, le fait de sentir son odeur, de le toucher, de le sentir en elle, tout cela la rendait folle. Cependant quand elle le sentit prêt à commencer ses mouvements, Lily le regarda:

« Attends. »

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, prenant une main du jeune homme pour la passer sous ses vêtements, pour qu'il touche sa peau. Elle soupira et lui aussi. Le petit jeu de Lily continua un certains temps faisant passer la main de James dans son dos, sur ses courbes, son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes, ses cuisses. Ce qui ne renforçait que plus encore la passion des deux jeunes adultes, en tout cas celle de Lily montait en flèche. Pour montrer qu'elle état prête elle donna un coup de hanche. Elle l'aida dans sa tâche. Mais jamais leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent. L'orgasme atteint, Lily sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Elle soupira, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James, pour reprendre sa respiration. James l'embrassa, lui jeta le sort. Elle se leva enfin et se rhabilla, sous les yeux de James qui faisait de même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils venaient de faire ça mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que cela venait de lui faire un bien fou.

« Viens. »

Il la prit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à son tableau.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily une fois arrivés au tableau.

- Tu devrais y aller je pense que des professeurs n'ont pas fini de roder.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Lily s'endormit ce soir là comme un bébé. Le lendemain ce fut par contre la dure réalité. Ses amis virent sa mauvaise humeur dés son arrivée.

« Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda James avec un sourire en coin. »

Lily fut surprise, mais elle décida de jouer avec le Gryffondor. Étant assise à coté de lui, elle allait en profiter.

« J'ai connu mieux. Rétorqua-t-elle avec le même petit sourire. »

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

« J'ai connu beaucoup mieux. Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle passa sa main sur la cuisse du brun discrètement pour ne pas que leurs amis le voient, James ne bougea pas d'un cil. Finalement, il avait accepté la liaison qu'ils avaient, ça allait être plus drôle, et plus excitant de devoir cacher à leurs amis leur liaison.

« Tu connaîtras mieux j'en suis sûr.

- J'en suis pas si sûre.

- Au fait Lily tu pourrais m'aider ce soir sur le devoir d'enchantement ? Demanda Alice.

- Ce soir je sais pas mais cet après midi je veux bien.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai des devoirs à faire. Répondit Lily.

- D'accord. »

Au plus grand bonheur de Lily la journée commençait par deux heures de potion. James ne dut pas les apprécier parce que Lily en profita pour lui faire du pied, et bien d'autre chose.

« Monsieur Potter ça va ? Questionna le professeur de potion.

- Je…oui. »

Il avait la respiration haletante et le teint rouge.

« Je vois bien que non. Miss Evans amenez le à l'infirmerie.

- Non non je vais bien j'ai juste un peu chaud.

- Bien mais si vous ne vous sentez pas bien vous pouvez sortir. »

Lily garda l'air sérieuse tout du long. Elle s'approcha de James à la fin et lui murmura:

« Tu as peur ?

- De quoi ?

- De te retrouver seul avec moi.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il faut finir la potion.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu plus d'une potion que de moi. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'une potion pour le sommeil à d'excitant. De toute façon on verra ce soir.

- De quoi ce soir ? Serait-ce un rendez-vous ?

- J'ai invité tout le monde ce soir dans mes appartements. »


	20. Merci

Salut,

une petite suite pour le week-end ! cool ! Non ?

je pense que vous aurez plus de suite pendant les vacs mais nous verrons cela plus tard lol !! dans une semaine pour ceux qui sont dans la même zone que moi ! bref vivement les vac quand même

bon revenons pour l'instant à Lily et James :

pour l'instant ca roule tout va bien et patati et patata lol

je vous laisse découvrir la suite

bsxxx

**Chapitre 20: Merci**

Le soir, tous arrivèrent et repartirent ensembles. James avait essayé de faire semblant de dormir mais Sirius l'avait réveillé grâce à un seau d'eau. Lily avait explosé de rire. Elle décida de prendre un long bain pour se détendre. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu avec James et elle soupira de bien être. Elle se mit en pyjama et s'endormit. Au déjeuner du matin, elle se mit à coté de James et attendit que tous soient occupés pour dire à James:

« Alors tu te sentais pas capable ?

- Très drôle, non juste que Sirius m'a collé toute la soirée.

- Quoi tu me trompes ?

- J'adore ton humour. »

Lily pouffa ce qui alerta les autres:

« De quoi vous parlez ?

- La tête de MacGo quand Sirius a commenté le match de quidditch.

- Le professeur MacGonagall, James.

- C'est pareil.

- Non, Potty. »

Ils explosèrent de rire et la journée s'enchaîna. Le soir Lily devait faire sa ronde avec l'autre préfet en chef. Ils finirent par se séparer pour rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs. Lily regardait un peu partout:

« Alors la sang-de-bourbe on s'est perdue ?

- Va dans ton dortoir, le couvre feu est passé Parkinson.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord la petite préfète en chef.

- Tu te dépêches de retourner dans ton dortoir. »

Lily ne voulait pas se laisser faire surtout par un Serpentard.

« Si je te dis non.

- Tu feras perdre des points à Serpentard, tu auras des heures de retenues et les professeurs seront au courant.

- J'ai peur. J'ai une meilleure idée que celle de rentrer. »

Il s'approcha de Lily, avec un sourire que Lily n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais se ravisa.

« Mais on dirait que tu as peur.

- Tu dégages. »

Elle sortit sa baguette, mais elle atterrit dans la main du Serpentard.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Il jeta la baguette de la Gryffondor et d'un mouvement brusque plaqua Lily contre le mur.

« Lâche moi.

- Tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quoique ce soit. »

Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Lily mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, elle lui asséna un violant coup de pied. Ce qui eut pour résultat qu'il resserra son étreinte. Et elle se retrouva bientôt bloquée de tout geste. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements. Elle essayait de se libérer mais l'emprise du Serpentard était trop puissante.

« Comment tu vas faire ? Crier. »

Il lui emprisonna les lèvres. Lily aurait voulu crier faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui montrer son dégoût mais rien à faire alors elle le mordit, ce qui le fit crier.

« Tu vas me le payer. Je t'ai pas dit que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe t'étais vachement sexy et belle et que tu m'excitais depuis assez longtemps…j'ai envi de toi. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est que plus qu'honorifique pour toi qu'un sang pur puisse avoir envi de coucher avec toi. »

Elle sentit la main du Serpentard remonter le long de cuisse pour toucher l'entre-jambe de Lily mais elle serra ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire le Serpentard. Avec ses jambes il parvint à écarter celles de Lily. Il touchait ses fesses. Il s'apprêtait à retirer le sous-vêtement de Lily:

« Lâche-la.

- James. Murmura Lily.

- Regarde Potter, tout ce que tu ne feras jamais, je le fais. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait que Parkinson était déjà parterre, Remus et Sirius lui assénant de violents coups de poing. James lui attrapa Lily.

« Occupez vous de lui. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non pas l'infirmerie. Dit Lily faiblement.

- Amène-la dans sa chambre. Fit Remus.

- Ouais on s'occupe de lui. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou.

« Merci.

- Ca va ?

- Je…oui. »

Lily regardait James, il était sérieux regardant devant lui. Lily était bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, elle resserra l'étreinte. Il la déposa sur son lit. Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama tandis que James attendit dehors. Puis il entra.

« Tu vas bien, je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Reste s'il te plait.

- Bien, mais je prends le fauteuil. »

Elle dut approuver, James s'assit près d'elle, elle lui prit une main et la serra contre elle. Elle s'assoupit.

« Lily, Lily. Réveilla Remus.

- Hum.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux aller en cours ?

- Oui.

- Alors debout tu vas être en retard. »

Lily regarda l'heure.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il est une heure trop tôt.

- Je te dis qu'on va être en retard.

- Remus, dis moi qu'hier il ne s'est rien passé.

- J'aimerai bien.

- Où est James ?

- Il est parti prendre une douche il y a une demie-heure.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger.

- Lily il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il va s'en souvenir de ce qu'il a essayé de faire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Habille toi. »

Elle fit ce que son ami lui avait demandé puis elle l'enlaça:

« Merci.

- De rien c'était normal. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle commune. Elle trouva Sirius.

« Ca va lilou ?

- Oui. Merci. »

Elle fit comme pour Remus un câlin et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Gryffondor. Comme elle l'avait prévue Alice s'inquiéta mais elle n'en fut que plus reconnaissante. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde était au courant, comme si tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

« Qui le sait ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

- Que nous.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux :

« Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre tu vas devoir nous promettre quelque chose. Dit Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as plus le droit de te promener seule le soir, ou alors il faut que quelqu'un sache où tu es et quand tu reviens.

- Promis. »

James arriva quelques secondes après, Lily l'enlaça et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Merci.

- …De…rien.

- On y va parce que je commence à avoir faim. »

Elle savait que les maraudeurs, au moins Remus et Sirius avaient mijoté quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle remarqua quelque chose flotter, en s'avançant elle vit que c'était Parkinson. Il était inconscient, et tournait lentement un message était écrit juste en dessous:

« Je suis un abruti de Serpentard qui a essayé de violer une fille hier, je ne mérite pas de vivre appelez mon maître pour moi. Lut Sirius. »

Elle enlaça les trois maraudeurs très discrètement:

« C'est vrai sympa de votre part. »

On entendit quelques secondes plus tard le professeur MacGonagall.

« C'est une honte, une véritable honte, descendez le. »

Parkinson était rouge:

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Essayer de violer une fille ? Comment ? Vos parents vont être mis au courant. Je retire cent points à Serpentard, vous aurez des heures de retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre tous les samedis, vous êtes interdis de match de quidditch.

- POTTER BLACK LUPIN JE…

- VOUS QUOI MONSIEUR PARKINSON ? JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR, VOUS N'ETES PAS EN POSITION DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ? MAINTENANT FICHEZ MOI LE CAMPS. Hurla le professeur de métamorphose. »

Lily vit le professeur MacGonagall se dirigeait vers elle. Lily appréhenda tout de suite la venue de son professeur, savait-elle ?

« Miss Evans, pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur la jeune fille qui a faillit se faire violer ? Discrètement bien entendu ?

- Oui professeur.

- Amenez la moi quand vous saurez, s'il vous plait.

- Oui. »

Durant un cours instant elle crut que le professeur savait mais elle fut rassurée de voir que non. Lily se rendit compte à quel point ce genre d'événement pouvait changer une personne. Elle avait des a priori et tous les regards devenaient accusateurs. À chaque fois pourtant ses amis la rassuraient en lui assurant que personne ne la regardait. Elle décida le soir d'aller voir son professeur.

« Entrez…ah Miss Evans. Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Ou est-ce une farce ?

- Ce n'est pas une farce, professeur je peux vous l'assurer.

- Qui est la victime ?

- Moi. »

La femme qui était en train de corriger une copie eut un hoquet de surprise.

« C'est vous ?

- Oui professeur.

- Mais comment ?

- Hier on finissait notre ronde et on s'est séparés pour repartir chacun à nos appartements et Parkinson m'a coincée dans les couloirs.

- Je suppose que des personnes vous ont aidées.

- Oui. Mais si je dis leurs noms vous allez les punir pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs alors je préfère les taire puisque c'est grâce à eux qu'il n'a pas réussi.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais je pense avoir ma petite idée sur les noms. Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin ? Pour une fois qu'ils rendent service, au lieu de nous faire subir leur farce. Vous leur avez dit merci ?

- Bien entendu.

- Je crois que pour une fois on va faire une entrave au règlement, je donne soixante points à chaque Gryffondor qui vous ont sauvé.

- Merci professeur.

- Non merci à eux, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé sinon.

- Moi non plus.

- Comment allez vous sinon ?

- Bien, j'ai des amis qui m'aident.

- Tant mieux.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Oui.

- Au revoir.

- Miss !

- Oui professeur.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler n'hésitez pas !

- Merci professeur.

- Au revoir ! »


	21. Une nouvelle Lily

**Chapitre 21: Une nouvelle Lily ?**

Ce soir là, Lily ne put se coucher, rester seule dans sa chambre était pour le moment impossible. Elle se voyait toujours dans les bras de Parkinson et qu'il l'embrassait. Elle enfila un gros pull un large pantalon et courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors où elle trouva assis près du feu.

« James !

- Lily ! Ça va ?

- Oui… »

Le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme fit fléchir Lily:

« Non, j'arrive pas à dormir, je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier.

- C'est normal.

- Et toi pourquoi t'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Je réfléchissais…à…à la prochaine tactique du match de quidditch.

- Ca m'aurait étonnée que tu penses à autre chose.

- Tu sais que t'es drôle.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Je sais pas, tu sais…

- Je resterai avec toi si ça te rassure.

- Dans ce cas. »

Il se leva, et accompagna Lily jusqu'à son tableau, il s'installa sur un fauteuil rejoint par Lily, quand elle eut fermé la porte.

« Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Finit par dire Lily. Merci encore et encore.

- C'est normal. Écoute Lily n'en parlons plus parce que ça serait raviver le feu. »

Lily s'approcha et vola un baiser à James:

« C'est pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir porté jusqu'à ma chambre. »

Elle lui en vola un autre.

« Et celui là ?

- Pour être resté avec moi toute la nuit. »

Elle en refit un:

« Pour m'avoir réconforté. »

Un autre:

« Pour m'avoir ramené ici. »

Un dernier:

« Pour être super avec moi. »

James se laissait faire, amusé.

« Au fait c'est bientôt le bal.

- Oui. Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Avec personne.

- Hein ?

- Non j'ai décidé de n'y aller avec personne.

- Tu n'as pas eu assez de demande ?

- Non c'est juste que j'ai envi de faire comme j'ai envi. J'ouvrirai le bal avec Remus et voilà tout.

- Tu sembles déterminée.

- Oui, tu connais le dicton il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. »

Lily et James étaient face à face, en tailleur, leurs jambes pouvaient se toucher. Elle s'approcha de James et l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit au baiser. Ça faisait un bien fou à Lily qui oublia tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Les lèvres de James étaient sucrées et chaudes. Elle aimait toujours autant les embrasser. Elle s'approcha de James, tous les deux accroupis sur le canapé. Les mains de James sur les joues de Lily, entremêlant ses doigts avec les cheveux de la rouquine. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'au bas de son maillot, elle le remonta avec lenteur, les obligeant durant quelques secondes de se détacher. Elle lança le maillot derrière elle et posa ses mains sur le torse chaud et appétissant du Gryffondor. Toujours friande des lèvres de James elle faisait tout pour continuer le baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras et la mena dans sa chambre. Il retira le pull que Lily avait mis mais dut aussi ôter le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle soupira en le sentant masser ses seins tandis qu'elle caressait son dos avec douceur. Lily était aux anges, la douceur des gestes de James et la tendresse qu'il mettait dans ses baisers faisaient que rien ne gâchait le moment. Elle fit glisser les derniers vêtements de James pour ainsi balader ses doigts sur la peau chaude et nue de ce dernier. Il fit de même avec elle. Leur corps était l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient allongés et rien n'était de trop, ni leur caresse ni leur baiser. Ils faisaient le minimum pour se préserver. Ils étaient acteurs et subissaient chacun de leur geste. James entra en elle doucement comme s'il avait eu peur de la casser. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme peu de temps après sans pour autant avoir cessé de s'embrasser.

« On aurait pas du, je suis désolé. »

Il ramassa ses affaires et partit à toute vitesse, alors que quelques instants avant ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lily pleura. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, elle en était sûre. Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Décidément elle n'était pas faite pour être heureuse. Elle ne put dormir dans son lit l'odeur de James y était, alors elle s'allongea dans le fauteuil. Elle fixait le feu. Les flammes dansantes dans l'antre la calmèrent mais ne lui donnèrent pas envie de dormir. C'est donc une Lily fatiguée et triste qui arriva à la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

- Rien. Dit-elle fermement. »

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la journée ni même de la semaine, le groupe en était touché. Remus avait essayé de parler avec Lily alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque:

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Alors une nouvelle Lily est née parce que je ne reconnais pas l'ancienne. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais. Je sais. Je pense juste qu'à chaque fois que je suis heureuse il y a un truc qui arrive et qui écroule tout. La nouvelle Lily a juste pris conscience de ça. Et elle anticipe le coup maintenant. Tout simplement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je dis n'importe quoi ?

- Oui tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu veux des exemples.

- Tu n'es pas o…

- Je me remettais de ma liaison avec James pour apprendre que je suis enceinte. Quand j'ai pris conscience que c'était formidable et que je commençais à avoir des projets pour le bébé…je fais une fausse couche…on commençait à bien s'entendre et depuis l'incident c'est redevenu comme avant.

- Coïncidence.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une coïncidence. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'en ai marre de ma vie.

- Dis toi que des personnes sont plus malheureuses que toi.

- Ah oui ? J'ai perdu ma famille la seule qui me reste est Pétunia et j'appelle pas ça de la famille. Il me reste des amis, je suis entrain de me disputer avec un gars pour qui j'avais une attirance physique…j'ai perdu le bébé que j'ai eu avec…et j'ai failli me faire violer…

- Il y a pire même si je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête.

- Peut-être mais j'en ai marre de ma vie.

- Dis toi que le meilleur ne peut que venir.

- J'espère qu'il va arriver vite parce que je te jure que mes nerfs sont entrain de lâcher.

- Ne…

- N'en parlons plus.

- Comme tu veux. »

Elle se replongea dans ses devoirs, mais son esprit n'y était pas, elle se remémorait chaque fois qu'elle avait été avec lui et soupirait.

« Lily tu pourrais me faire une fleur ?

- Tout dépend de ce que c'est.

- Arrête de soupirer si tout va bien parce qu'à chaque fois mon parchemin se roule. »

Lily pouffa, Remus avait toujours la phrase pour lui remonter le moral. Elle souffla plus fort sur la copie de son ami.

« Eh…

- Pauvre loup.

- Oui je suis martyrisé.

- Arrête tes bêtises sinon elle va nous virer.

- On fait une trêve ?

- Oui.

- Lily tu sais j'aimerai bien que la nouvelle et l'ancienne Lily ne forment qu'une Lily.

- Je sais pas.

- Pour moi.

- Pas ses yeux là tu sais que je n'y résiste pas…ok ok.

- Merci. »

Comme chaque semaine, elle alla dans le parc le soir et y trouva le cerf:

« Bonjour toi. Ça va ? On dirait que tu me comprends si t'es venu aujourd'hui. Tu sais moi je vais pas super bien…je vais encore te raconter mes malheurs mais j'ai failli me faire violer…je pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver à Poudlard…mais heureusement les maraudeurs m'ont sauvée, je leur serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça ils ont même mis le gars qui avait essayé au milieu du hall avec un mot en dessous…C'était trop gentil de leur part. C'est James qui m'a portée jusqu'à ma chambre…je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait rester et James m'avait veillée cette nuit là j'étais super bien. Par contre le lendemain je n'étais pas bien du tout je croyais que tout le monde savait pour moi mais mes amis m'ont rassuré à chaque fois…le soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis allée dans la tour des Gryffondors et j'y ai trouvé James, on a discuté et il m'a raccompagnée et on l'a fait…c'était super bien…je regrette vraiment rien, tu sais, rien du tout…Et il est parti en me disant qu'on aurait pas du et qu'il était désolé…j'y comprends rien moi j'étais pas désolée…j'étais même heureuse ça m'a fait oublier ce que j'avais vécu avant mais de toute façon à chaque fois que je suis bien il y a quelque chose qui vient tout gâcher. Je dois être maudite. »

Comme pour la rassurer, le cerf frottant son museau contre la joue de la jeune fille.

« Ma famille…le bébé…j'aurai tellement voulu l'avoir, mais je l'ai perdu…comme tout… »

Elle étouffa des sanglots, elle parla encore avec le cerf, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les réouvrit elle était dans son lit toujours habillée. Sa cape était sur le fauteuil de son bureau avec son écharpe.

« J'y comprends plus rien. »

--

Salut,

j'avais pas prévu de mettre une suite aujourd'hui mais comme je m'ennuie (et que j'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs) lol je me suis dit que ca me fera faire quelque chose d'intéressant...donc voila...

j'espère que ca vous a plut, je sais que c'est court mais j'y peux rien XD

donc voila dites moi vos impressions et à bientôt

Lavande


	22. Le bal

Salut,

j'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse ! Donc j'espère que la suite vous plaira en sachant qu'entre Lily et James c'est pu comme dans les chapitres précédents...donc vous verrez bien !

En tout cas comme vous avez pu le voir: aujourd'hui est à la fête enfin pour certains c'est le jour du bal XD

Lily est sublime et les autres aussi...Sirius est toujours aussi pervers mais il s'est fait avoir...enfin vous verrez bien mdr

Bonne lecture

bsxxx

**Chapitre 22: Le bal**

Le jour du bal arriva, James et Lily ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole l'ambiance du groupe était assez lourde, mais ça n'empêchait pas le groupe de rire ensemble quand il se passait quelque chose. Ce qui était toutes les semaines était devenu tous les deux jours, elle allait ouvrir son cœur au cerf qui était devenu comme un confident pour elle, ça lui faisait énormément de bien de parler à l'animal. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit aux autres et préférait ne rien dire. Elle avait acheté tous les cadeaux de noël et avait appris que tout le groupe restait à Poudlard pour noël. Donc le jour du bal, Lily et Alice restèrent toute la journée dans les appartements de la préfète pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Puis en milieu d'après midi elles commencèrent à se préparer. Alice avait choisi une robe noire, un décolleté sage et épousant les formes de la jeune femme. Lily, elle avait choisi une robe blanche commençant en haut de ses bras de longes manches fendues pour permettre des mouvements simples, le décolleté était un peu plus osé mais pas exagéré et la robe était fendue à sa jambe droite. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes.

« Les garçons vont se mordre les doigts en voyant que t'as pas de cavalier.

- Ouais. C'est bien parce que je suis préfète en chef que je viens.

- Oh arrête t'adore les bals.

- On y va ?

- Oui. »

Elles descendirent, rejoignant ainsi les garçons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James et remarqua qu'il était sexy dans un costume noire avec la chemise blanche ouverte et dépassant.

« Lily tu es magnifique. Dit Sirius. Ton cavalier va tomber raide mort.

- Merci, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- T'as bien entendu je n'ai pas de cavalier.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais pas envie. »

Sirius ne chercha pas d'autre explication. Ils entrèrent dans la salle s'installèrent tandis que d'autres élèves arrivaient eux aussi. Quand Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours tout le monde se tut:

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Vous êtes tous et toutes très élégants. Je vous souhaite donc de passer une agréable soirée dans ce formidable décor fait par les préfets. Je vous demande donc de les applaudir. »

Tout le monde applaudit.

« Donc je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps puisque je sais que pour certains d'entre vous vous mourez de faim. »

Il lança un regard à Sirius qui leva la tête au ciel et regarda les flocons tomber quelques instants.

« Bon appétit et bon début de soirée. »

Il s'assit et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

« Jamesie où est ta cavalière ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as eu plein de demande.

- Je sais mais j'avais pas envie d'y aller avec.

- Vous êtes tous les deux fous.

- Sirius tu sais nous on a pas choisi la première poupée qui arrivait. Murmura Lily.

- Peut-être mais ce soir je vais m'amuser.

- Sirius on mange. S'exclamèrent les autres.

- Vous vouliez que je vous dise la vérité la voilà.

- Je vous préviens vous deux. Tu danseras avec Lily parce que personne ne vous prêtera son cavalier ou sa cavalière. Fit Remus. »

Lily dut acquiescer. Elle ne mangea que très peu au contraire de son voisin et ami Sirius Black qui dévora plusieurs entrées, plats principales et desserts.

« Où est-ce que tu mets tout ce que tu manges ? Demanda Franck.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dans le cerveau puisque c'est vide.

- Mais c'est que notre mumus a de l'humour je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible.

- Tout est possible.

- Peut-être ça dépend du tout. Répliqua la poupée de Sirius. »

Lily fit une légère grimace, la fille qui accompagnait Sirius en plus de ne pas être très intelligente avait une voix aiguë et désagréable. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à la nuit que Sirius allait passer.

« Aude c'est ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui.

- Quand on dit tout c'est que ça englobe ce qui existe, ça a une idée de totalité, d'universel. Il n'y a pas de condition. »

Lily rigola, elle patienta quelques secondes que la cavalière de Sirius porte son attention autre part pour dire:

« Je crois que ce soir tu vas avoir une migraine.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai déjà mal à la tête rien que de l'entendre parler mais toi si tu la fais monter au septième ciel elle va te briser les tympans. »

Tous explosèrent de rire et Sirius devint livide.

« Lily qu'es-tu devenue ?

- Très drôle. En tout cas moi je sauverai mes oreilles si j'étais toi.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Non je t'ai déjà aidé pendant les vacances.

- Tu l'as aidé à faire quoi ? Demanda Aude.

- J'ai aidé Sirius à faire sa chambre. »

Aude ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Elle serra Sirius tout contre elle envoyant à Lily un regard noir. Sirius lui envoya un regard pour que Lily ou les autres l'aident mais personne ne bougea.

« Au fait à minuit il faudra sortir. Dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Alice.

- Ah ah. Firent les trois maraudeurs.

- Allez. Supplièrent les filles.

- Bon on vous donne un indice. Dit James.

- On a préparé une surprise.

- C'est ça l'indice Sirius ?

- Bien sûr Alice.

- Je m'en doutais que c'était une surprise.

- C'est pas une farce. T'es contente ? »

Alice haussa les épaules, mais les filles durent se contenter de ça puisque les garçons ne dirent plus rien à propos de la surprise.

« On lance des paris ? Demanda Sirius.

- Quel genre ? Demanda Franck méfiant.

- Pas de mise, juste parier quel prof danse avec quel prof.

- Ouais. Approuvèrent les autres.

- Je parie sur une MacGonagall Dumbledore.

- T'as pas trop de mal. Fit Lily. Moi sur un Flitwick MacGonagall.

- Moi sûr un Hagrid Steeves. Paria James.

- Vous êtes tarés ils danseront jamais. Dit Sirius. »

Et ainsi de suite, des couples furent écris sur un parchemin avec le nombre de parieur. Tous étaient sûrs que Dumbledore et MacGonagall allaient danser ensembles. Quelques autres personnes des tables voisines parièrent aussi. Tous attendirent avec impatience que le bal commence pour voir si leur prédiction s'avérèrent être vraies ou fausses.

« Jeunes gens quand tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire à ce bal seront partis il pourra commencer par une danse de nos préfets en chef et de leur cavalier. Bal qui finira à une heure du matin. »

Lily regarda Sirius, Remus et Franck avec un regard suppliant mais Remus montra qu'elle devait y allait avec James, ce dernier reçut un regard noir.

« Je laisse la place aux préfets. »

Il tendit sa main à Lily qui la prit, des murmures s'élevèrent tout comme la musique. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant les mains du Gryffondor sur ses hanches, elle passa ses mains autour du cou du garçon. Leurs corps n'étaient pas collés. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Lily était subjuguée par le regard noisette de James, cela faisait si longtemps pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas pu le croiser et être aussi près de lui.

« Je…Merci. Dit-elle.

- De quoi ?

- De danser avec moi, j'avais demandé à Remus mais il ne m'avait pas répondu.

- Ils m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Lily encaissa la réplique de James.

« Je…tu sais je…j'aimerai bien qu'on parle de la nuit tu sais après l'incident.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es parti comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait pas du ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais désolé ?

- Je suis dégoûté de moi même, tu avais vécu quelque chose de difficile la veille et je t'ai sauté dessus. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Parkinson.

- Tu sais que si on était seuls je t'aurais giflé tu dis n'importe quoi. Vous m'avez sauvée. J'ai failli me faire violer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai n'importe quoi?

- Tu vaux des millions de fois mieux que Parkinson. Tu m'as sauvée.

- Je n'aurais jamais du continuer.

- Je ne regrette pas, j'étais consciente et consentante et c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus je te rappelle, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassée.

- Même j'aurai pu arrêter.

- Tu regrettes donc tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

- …

- Réponds moi. »

Le ton de Lily était dur, et cassant et son regard tout aussi dur.

« Tu regrettes le soir de notre première fois ? Tu regrettes les soirs qu'on a passé ensemble ? J'ai pas à te le demander mais tu regrettes le fait que je sois tombée enceinte ? Et que j'ai perdu le bébé ? Tu regrettes tout ça ?

- … »

La musique se termina là. Lily s'écarta de James le plus naturellement possible.

« Quand on ne donne pas de réponse c'est qu'on est d'accord donc tu regrettes. »

Elle partit tranquillement pour ne pas montrer aux autres qu'elle était blessée et sortit de la salle pour aller dehors. Finalement elle rebroussa chemin et alla dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Le bal était fini pour elle.


	23. Un Noël pas comme les autres

Bonjour,

comme vous l'avez vu je vous mets une suite un peu courte certes mais bon...

je pense vous mettre une suite avant la fin du mois, c'est même à 99,9 sûr !!

Donc voila, le bal est passé...très rapidement mais c'est de la faute de nos deux tourteraux !! Bon vous allez me dire c'est de la faute de James, mais c'est un peu aussi celle de Lily...(je vais me faire taper je le sens)

en tout cas ca reste glacial entre Lily et James !! Peut-être que ca va changer;...un jour

bsxxx

bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit carré en bas à gauche pour envoyer un message XD

Lavande

**Chapitre 23 : Un noël pas comme les autres**

Le lendemain c'était la veille de noël, Lily avait décidé une semaine avant qu'avec Alice elles décoreraient sa salle commune pour fêter noël ensemble, elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant James alors elle tint parole. Alice arriva le matin en fin de matinée.

« Tu es partie tôt hier.

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur festive.

- En tout cas tu as loupé pas mal de chose. »

Lily vit qu'Alice savait qu'elle mentait, mais Alice la connaissait et donc savait que Lily ne dirait rien.

« Tant pis.

- La surprise des maraudeurs étaient pas mal non plus. C'était un feu d'artifice. Tout le monde a applaudit. James c'était donné à fond.

- Tant pis ça sera la prochaine fois. On commence par quoi ? Parce que la salle doit être prête pour la fin d'après midi.

- Oui. Je sais pas, tu fais la droite et moi la gauche. Les sapins sont magnifiques.

- Oui.

- Au fait j'ai donné le menu à Remus pour qu'il dise aux elfes de nous le servir ici.

- Tu as bien fait. »

Les maraudeurs avaient fait un feu d'artifice alors. Elle adorait les feux d'artifice depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ça l'émerveillait. Elle était triste mais ne le montra pas. Elles décorèrent donc la pièce toute la journée. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elles furent satisfaites du résultat.

« On remet les robes du bal ? Demanda Alice.

- Je sais pas trop.

- Allez.

- Bon ok.

- Yes en plus j'avais déjà convaincu les autres de s'habiller comme hier. »

Elles se changèrent rapidement et les garçons arrivèrent quand elles eurent fini.

« Salut Lily.

- Salut Sirius, Remus…James.

- T'es toujours aussi belle.

- Merci Sirius.

- Pourquoi t'es pas restée hier ?

- J'avais pas envi de rester j'avais pas envi de danser.

- Dommage, encore plus que t'es ratée notre surprise.

- Alice m'a dit ça. Je suis désolée.

- C'est toi qui a raté le meilleur. Dit Franck.

- Je sais. »

La soirée se passait tranquillement, ils avaient mis de la musique, un mini buffet et l'ambiance était assez joyeuse. James et Lily s'évitèrent, cependant une fois ils se retrouvèrent face à face:

« Allez James embrasse Lily. Cria Sirius. Vous êtes sous une branche de gui. »

James et Lily levèrent la tête et virent qu'ils étaient en effet sous une branche de gui.

« Allez James ça porte bonheur.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Dit-il en partant. »

Tout le monde se posa des questions. En tout cas Lily eut le droit à un baiser de la part de Sirius. Remus et Lily discutaient tranquillement, tout comme Sirius et James dans leur coin et Alice et Franck dansaient. Vers les 4h du matin ils partirent en catimini, laissant Lily seule. Elle repensait à la soirée, au contraire des autres elle n'avait pas bu et elle n'avait pas mangé beaucoup. Elle était aussi joyeuse que quand elle avait un contrôle surprise en potion et elle ne savait pas pourquoi dans quelques heures elle allait ouvrir ses cadeaux avec ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, elle enfila avec nonchalance des vêtements et rejoignit ses amis à la tour. Dés qu'elle fut arrivée, une masse brune lui fonça dessus.

« Joyeux noël Lily.

- Joyeux noël Sirius…euh tu pourrais me lâcher je commence à étouffer.

- Désolé c'est la magie de noël.

- Bah voyons. »

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, Lily découvrit plusieurs livres sur les enchantements de la part de Remus, une robe verte de la part d'Alice, une plume qui notait ce qu'on lui disait par Franck ainsi qu'un journal intime, par James de nombreux paquets de bonbons, Sirius lui offrit une plume.

« Sirius tu penses pas que j'ai déjà assez de plumes ?

- Mais Lily ce n'est pas une plume comme les autres. Cette plume est magique, tu te concentres sur un dessin et elle dessine pour toi.

- Merci c'est gentil. »

Un hibou arriva, il semblait perdu.

« Oh un retardataire. S'exclama Sirius. »

Il atterrit devant Lily.

« Pour moi ? »

Elle décrocha le paquet de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une chaîne avec comme pendentif une émeraude en forme de cœur. Elle l'attacha immédiatement à son cou.

« Elle est magnifique Lily. Dit Alice.

- Oui. Qui a bien pu ?

- Je sais pas. »

Lily ne cessait de contempler le bijou avec émerveillement. Ils descendirent manger le midi, tout le monde se mit à la table des Gryffondors. Sirius dansa sur la table et les professeurs ne lui dirent rien. Dumbledore annonça cependant:

« J'ai envi de faire quelque chose de spécial, donc c'est une autorisation spéciale pour tout le monde. Le 31 au soir nous irons tous boire une bière au beurre dans le parc de Poudlard avant minuit, vers 23h30. »

La déclaration fut acclamée par tout le monde.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. »

Sirius était le plus excité.

« Trop cool. Moi je dis que ça va être trop cool.

- On a compris Sirius. Dit James.

- Jamesie c'est noël souris.

- Sirius lâche moi. »

Sirius se renfrogna sur son siège. Remus et Lily décidèrent de se promener pour laisser les autres faire une bataille de boule de neige.

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

- Que tu vois quoi ?

- C'est un noël pas comme les autres.

- Remus dis moi tout de suite ce que tu veux me dire.

- Rien, juste que des personnes ne sont pas heureuses, d'autres ne respectent pas les traditions qu'elles auraient damné faire une année avant.

- Je crois que je vais y aller.

- Non attends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire culpabiliser ? J'ai rien à me reprocher si tu veux savoir et j'ai pas envi de parler de certaines choses.

- Écoute je te connais mieux que personne je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et James. Je ne veux pas le savoir si tu ne veux pas me le dire. Mais faites quelque chose.

- Tu en sais plus que tu en dis.

- Lily j'ai des sens de loup garou je sais quels sont vos sentiments, je sais des choses sur toi que même toi tu ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'introduire dans vos vies.

- Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments, donc tu dois savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment même pour James.

- Oui.

- Tu en sais la cause ?

- Non.

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Quand tu voudras je t'écouterai mais je ne te forcerai pas à le dire.

- Je vais te dire le soir de la fête chez James je lui ai sauté dessus…on a couché ensemble, il a pas avalé le fait que je sois Sayuri je suis partie. Quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte il a rien fait non plus. C'est lui qui m'a amenée à l'infirmerie quand j'ai fait ma fausse couche il a pas réagit à l'annonce de la mort du bébé. On se disputait tout le temps après. Le soir où il a gagné le match contre Serpentard, j'ai un peu bu à cause de vous et comme aucun de vous ne pouvez me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre c'est lui qui la fait. Et devine quoi je lui ai sauté dessus et on a couché ensemble. Le lendemain je crois que vous avez drogué son verre ? J'ai fait comme vous vouliez et quand il s'est réveillé il a voulu me mettre dans mon lit, on a couché encore une fois ensemble. Le lendemain Sirius a métamorphosé un préfet en chat pour que j'aille à l'entraînement à sa place devine quoi je lui ai sauté dessus et on a couché ensemble dans les douches. Le soir de l'annonce du bal, je traînais dehors on s'est rencontrés, on s'est cachés parce qu'il y avait des pas. On a couché encore ensemble dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Et enfin le lendemain où j'ai failli me faire violer, je réussissais pas à dormir donc je suis allée dans votre salle commune et devine quoi ? Il y avait James, on a parlé et m'a proposée de me raccompagner et je lui ai sauté dessus et on a couché ensemble. Et depuis ce jour, soi-disant qu'il est dégoûté de lui même il ne m'approche plus. Donc le soir du bal quand vous m'avez obligée à danser avec je lui ai parlé…et tu sais quoi j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Et de toute façon depuis qu'on a couché ensemble dans une salle de classe je sais que c'est une pure relation de sexe qu'on a entretenu. T'es content maintenant tu sais tout. »

Remus était abasourdi.

« Euh je pensais pas que vous aviez fait tout ça. Enfin que vous aviez vécu autant de truc.

- Si. »

Lily soupira ça faisait du bien de vider son sac.

« Tu l'aimes.

- Non.

- C'était pas une question. Tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil si tu ne ressentais pas des sentiments pour lui.

- Écoute je n'attends plus rien de lui ni de nous. J'attends juste la fin de l'année pour partir en France faire des études d'enchantement.

- Essaye au moins une dernière fois.

- Non, j'ai plus la force de me prendre ses répliques en pleine figure. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à James.

- Je ne le ferai pas. C'est juste dommage.

- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça.

- Ce noël n'est vraiment pas comme les autres.

- Non.

- Tu sais parfois il est bon de savoir d'où vient tout ce qu'on a. Dit-il en partant. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus avait dit ça.


	24. C'était toi !

Salut salut !!

Voici un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement ! Le titre vous fait soupçonner ce qu'il va se passer...je sais pas moi un retournement de situation !!

lol

Je ne dirai rien de plus !

A part peut-être que le pauvre James il s'en prend en pleine figure ' c'était pas mon attention de le rendre si détestable --' je pensais qu'il y aurait des âmes compatissantes !!

En tout cas je suis souhaite une bonne lecture

qui m'apportera plein de reviewssss

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 24: C'était toi**

Lily était assise dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Remus et Sirius faisaient une partie d'échec, Alice et Franck étaient dans leur coin entrain de s'embrasser, et James lisait un livre sur le quidditch. Lily, elle regardait avec toujours autant d'émerveillement l'émeraude attachée à son cou. Puis quelque chose retint son attention.

« Tricheur. Cria Sirius.

- J'ai pas triché c'est que tu sais pas jouer Sirius.

- C'est impossible de gagner dix fois de suite sans tricher. »

Lily hocha la tête décidément ses amis étaient trop drôle. Elle en oublia sa pensée.

« Remus ne triche jamais Sirius. Fit James sans quitter des yeux son livre.

- Mais c'est impossible.

- Sirius tu perds toujours aux échecs puisqu'il faut réfléchir. Répliqua le brun.

- James.

- Même moi je te bats pourtant j'aime pas les échecs.

- T'es pas marrant.

- Résigne toi de toute façon Remus nous bat tout le temps.

- C'est pas vrai je l'ai battu.

- Oui t'as bougé son roi.

- Je le savais Sirius t'es qu'un gros tricheur doublé d'un menteur.

- James faux frère. Remus c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

- Euh…James ment.

- Sirius.

- Maieuh… »

Sirius sauta sur James et lui envoya le premier coussin qui lui passait sous la main. Une bataille de coussin démarra entre les maraudeurs. Elle aimait les maraudeurs quand ils étaient ainsi. Souriant. Drôle. Croquant la vie à pleine dents. Quand ils avaient ces petits moments où même Remus se lâchait pour rire ensemble. La bataille dura un certains temps jusqu'à ce que Sirius se retrouve sous James.

« Je déclare forfait. »

Les deux autres firent une petite danse de guerre.

« On est les meilleurs.

- Ouais. »

Lily dut faire une partie de bataille explosive contre Sirius et Remus, Sirius perdit.

« J'en ai marre.

- C'est pas de notre faute si t'es nul. Se moqua James.

- Jamesie c'est bien parce que je te considère comme mon frère que je ne te saute pas dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avant ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est vrai. »

Il sauta sur James et le chatouilla. James s'en débarrassa en disant:

« Oh professeur.

- C'est pas moi. Dit-il en se retournant. »

Il ne comprit que trop tard la ruse de son meilleur ami puisque James en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage lui permettant ainsi d'être sur Sirius et le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Sirius dut supplier James pour que celui-ci arrête sa torture.

« Maintenant laisse moi finir mon livre. »

Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais Remus lui fit signe d'attendre. Le Gryffondor semblait impatient.

« Tant pis…Accio livre… »

Et en deux coups de baguettes James se retrouva trempé.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHH SIRIUS VIENS LA…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH C'EST FROID…

- C'est malin maintenant vous réparez les dégâts messieurs. Dit Remus.

- Oui papa. Dirent James et Sirius avec des voix d'enfant.

- Pff vous êtes impossibles.

- Mumus c'est toi qui m'a aidé à taper cet abruti de cabot il y a quelques minutes.

- Peut-être mais cet abruti de cabot à dépasser les bornes et toi aussi.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Sirius il y a des limites.

- J'ai compris. »

Le soir elle décida d'aller voir son ami, son confident.

« Où tu vas Lily ? Questionna Remus.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Fais attention à toi. Recommanda Sirius.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Dans deux heures on va dans le parc n'oublies pas. Rappela Alice.

- Je sais, je vais faire un tour dans le parc je pense, sinon je retourne à ma chambre.

- Ok. Fit Franck. »

Elle mit un pull et retourna à sa chambre pour s'habiller plus chaudement. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle prit le chemin du parc. Elle traversa le parc dans le froid hivernal et alla jusqu'à l'arbre où elle allait toujours. Elle lui donna plusieurs sucres et un bout de chocolat comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle parla tranquillement avec:

« T'as vu ce qu'on m'a offert. Elle est magnifique non ? Tu sais quoi j'ai tout dit à Remus tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et moi. Ça fait du bien. Bref j'ai décidé quelque chose à la fin de l'année je pars pour la France. Comme ça adieu tous les ennuis que j'avais ici, je reviendrai de temps en temps pour voir Remus, Sirius, Alice et Franck. »

L'animal se dressa.

« Et toi aussi. Même si tu es un cerf t'es quand même mon ami. T'es plus humain que certaine personne. Tu ne me caches rien sous ta fourrure. Remarque ça me plairait d'être un animal, je sais pas une licorne c'est magnifique non ? En plus vous avez moins de soucis que nous…quoique vous devez quand même en avoir…survivre ça doit pas être facile mais je pari que t'es super fort, tu dois protéger tes petits si tu en as, le mal dominant du troupeau ça doit être toi…le chef de bande…eh…je crois savoir qui m'a offert le bijou…non… »

Elle regarda le bijou une dernière fois, le cerf bougea derrière elle. Elle se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sous ses yeux, les bois du cerf se rétrécirent, devirent noirs, la fourrure marron de l'animal vira au noir ses pattes se transformèrent en doigt. Il devint:

« James.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Lily perdue.

- Je suis un animagus non déclaré.

- C'était toi!

- Oui depuis le début, Cornedrue c'est mon surnom pas celui de Sirius. J'en avais marre de te cacher ce que j'étais. Voilà maintenant tu sais tout. C'est moi qui t'ai ramenée le soir où tu dormais c'est à moi que tu t'es confiée pendant tout ce temps et c'est aussi moi qui t'ai offert ce collier. »

Il partit en courant laissant une Lily complètement abasourdie dans le parc. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Elle regarda l'émeraude. Elle scintillait. Bien qu'elle se doutait que c'était lui qui lui avait offert, elle pensait se tromper. En réalité non. Elle venait de comprendre la phrase de Remus. Il savait que James avait fait tout ça pour elle. Le temps que Lily réagisse il était trop tard James était parti et on ne le voyait plus. Hors d'atteinte. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais en tout cas bizarrement ça ne lui faisait rien. Juste un peu mal qu'il lui ait menti. Il tenait un peu à elle pour avoir fait ça sinon jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. En tout cas elle marchait lentement et des personnes se trouvaient déjà dans le parc. Elle croisa Alice:

« On te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure Dumbledore a décidé de faire faire un feu d'artifice grâce aux maraudeurs. Viens. Dépêche toi ça va commencer. On cherche James depuis tout à l'heure mais Sirius est parti le chercher. »

Elle attrapa Lily par la main et elles rejoignirent les autres. Le feu d'artifice commença quand elles arrivèrent à quelques mètres du groupe.

« Grouille toi. »

Lily vit la silhouette de James à coté de Sirius.

« Tu bouges pas. Ordonna Sirius à James. »

James avait les mains dans les poches et semblait en colère contre Sirius. Lily s'approcha doucement. Elle fit ce que son cœur lui dictait. Elle glissa ses mains entre les bras et la taille de James et le serra contre lui. Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Elle le sentit se raidir. Lily ne savait plus trop quoi faire, si c'était parce qu'il allait la rejeter ou se laisser faire. Puis il voulut se tourner l'obligeant à se décoller de lui. Elle baissa tout de suite la tête ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard chocolat de James. Il passa sa main sous ses cheveux pour trouver le menton de la jeune fille et relever ainsi sa tête. Elle croisa ses yeux. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent tendrement, Lily mit ses bras autour du cou de James pour l'approcher d'elle.

« Je t'aime. Se dirent-ils. »

James enlaça Lily mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de la rouquine, leurs bras entremêlaient. Ils regardaient tous les deux le feu d'artifice. Lily était bien dans les bras de son prince charmant. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Quand il se termina, elle se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Je crois qu'on commence bien l'année mademoiselle Evans.

- Je pense la même chose monsieur Potter. Viens on va se réchauffer. »

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à ses appartements. Là bas, Lily se changea et James se déshabilla pour être en boxer, ils se glissèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme, et restèrent enlacés, Lily mit ses jambes avec celles de James.

« Quels sont tes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ? Demanda Lily.

- Ne plus te perdre.

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdue. Tu l'as peut-être cru mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- En tout cas qu'on forme un couple reconnu de tous. Et toi ?

- Je sais pas…pareil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pareil ? Reprit-elle.

- Non pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Même si tu m'as trompé, même si tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le cerf, je crois qu'au fond je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.

- Tu sais pour cet été…

- N'en parlons plus.

- Si je veux te le dire. Depuis cet été je m'en veux le fait que tu ais fait ça c'était pour une bonne raison. C'est juste que j'ai pas accepté le fait que j'ai révélé un bon nombre de mes fantasmes, et le plus important que tu m'ais menti.

- Fantasmes qu'au passage tu as réalisé.

- C'est vrai. Et pour le bébé, je m'en suis voulu que tu tombes enceinte, mais je voulais que tu le gardes j'étais furieux contre moi quand tu l'as perdu. Je m'en voulais encore plus de ne pas avoir été là…

- Tu sais ça me fait du bien que tu me dises ça.

- …Le cerf…un soir je me baladais et tu étais là.

- Pourquoi tu es un animagus…c'est pas pour être avec Remus lors de la pleine lune ?

- Si.

- Alors je t'en veux pas. Au fait merci pour le collier.

- J'oubliais, t'étais à mourir dans ta robe de bal.

- Merci.

- Dernière question. Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on se couche ? Je veux dire on aurait pu se mettre dans le fauteuil.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on était à deux on a couché ensemble, on fera rien cette nuit pour marquer le début de notre nouvelle relation. Et parce que je suis fatiguée.

- Ca veut dire abstinence ?

- Ce soir oui. Te plains pas on a quand même bien…Sous entendit Lily en roulant des yeux.

- Oh oui. C'était pff incroyable.

- Mouais…

- Quoi mouais…tu l'as dit à Cornedrue.

- T'as pas le droit je savais pas que c'était toi.

- Je m'en fiche. »

Il lui vola un baiser.

« Tu sais pour moi ce n'était pas qu'une relation de sexe. C'est vrai que ça me faisait mal de coucher avec toi alors qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble.

- Moi non plus. Mais il fallait que je fasse croire aux autres que si.

- Je t'aime.

- Ca veut dire que t'as plus envie de parler ça.

- Tu me connais aussi bien ?

- Tu le sais tu étais conscient.

- N'empêche le soir du match de quidditch tu m'as… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais se mordit la lèvre. Lily lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le ventre avant de rougir.

« Je crois que je m'en remettrai jamais.

- Très drôle. Les autres fois c'était bien aussi.

- Mais cette fois là avec la fois dans la salle de classe c'était les mieux.

- James.

- Oui.

- J'ai sommeil…bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

- Je t'aime. »

Lily se mit tout contre James, elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un rêve et que tout le lendemain soit comme elle le voulait. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait dormi mieux que cette nuit là.


	25. Nouvelle année, nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 25: Nouvelle année nouvelle vie**

Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux Lily vit James près d'elle. Elle allait pouvoir commencer à être heureuse, plus rien ne pourrait nuire à son bonheur.

« Réveillée.

- Oui. »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Lily posa un bras sur le torse de James et y mit sa tête.

« Bien dormi ?

- Le mieux du monde. Je crois que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais te dire moi. On reste ici, au chaud tous les deux. »

À chaque mot Lily avec ses doigts remontaient le long du torse de James, pour arriver au nez où elle appuya.

« D'accord. »

À ce mot, il renversa Lily la mettant sous lui et commença à dévorer sa peau y déposant des baisers. Lily qui au départ cria de surprise, là, riait.

« Ca chatouille.

- C'est le but…tu sais quoi bien que cette belle chemise de nuit soit déjà sexy à souhait sur toi elle est de trop.

- Pff…

- Laisse-toi faire. »

Il l'embrassa puis lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître sur la couverture.

« T'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

- Et alors ? »

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais finit par exploser de rire quand il commença par lui embrasser les jambes remontant tout doucement. Les rires se changèrent en gémissement. Ils se prouvèrent leur amour sans la moindre difficulté et avec tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. Puis James roula sur le coté et regarda Lily reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il les reprenait : sa respiration ; et Lily dans ses bras.

« T'es vraiment pas croyable. Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Elle se calla tout contre lui. Il remit une mèche des cheveux roux de Lily derrière son oreille.

« Au fait je t'ai jamais demandé mais t'arrive à voir quand t'as pas tes lunettes ?

- Oui mais je vois un peu flou. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que les deux fois où on l'a fait et où t'avais pas tes lunettes.

- De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour savoir que tu es et tu resteras toujours la plus belle. Et que je t'aime. Et encore moins pour te faire jouir. »

Elle voulut le gifler gentiment mais il attrapa sa main avant :

« Toi si tu commences comme ça je…

- Tu vas quoi ? Me donner une fessée ? »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily.

« Non. Tu devras d'abstenir pendant une durée indéfinie.

- Tu parles tu tiendras pas non plus.

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu as utilisé tes doigts plusieurs fois, je peux très bien en faire de même.

- J'ai rien dis.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. De toute façon je ne veux pas que ce soit une relation de sexe donc…

- Je ne veux pas non plus, j'ai envi d'aller plus loin avec toi. Très très loin…

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi romantique.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus. »

Lily sourit.

« Je ne te lâcherai plus. Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Moi non plus je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et elle répondit à son baiser. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'une personne n'ai jamais faite à Lily jusqu'à présent. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'ils allaient finir ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare pour ensuite les réunir de nouveau.

**Fin**

Une autre...

encore !

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus !

J'espère aussi que vous me laisserez une review XD

C'était court je sais mais bon...c'était plus un lendemain...

Pour dire que c'était pas un rêve de Lily

Donc voila

A plus tard

Bsxxx

Lavande


End file.
